The many misadventures of Walnut Grove
by The Little House Scribe
Summary: Someone must have told you there would be stories like this. But never quite this bad. - A collection of mostly shorts and oneshots relating to Little House on the Prairie. A/N: Yes, I am still writing. This is a work-in-progress. Please R&R.
1. Adam Kendall decides he needs a new name

**Adam Kendall decides he needs a middle name.**

Adam sighed dramatically, rubbing his eyes vigorously and letting his hands fall upon the vast amount of paperwork on his desk. Adam had been signing off various documents that HE judged to be of importance - many disagreed with him, but when was Adam one to care for the opinions of others?

"Mary!" Adam called, sighing deeply, running his hands through his hair in apparent exasperation.

"Yes Adam?" Mary's voice replied from the other room. She, unlike him, was hard at work, and did not like to be disturbed by her husband's frequent ability to tell ridiculous jokes. "Do you need anything?"

Mary heard Adam's heavy footsteps stomp into the room she was knitting in. Making cardigans for her husband wasn't her favoured activity, but he needed to stay warm. What else would the ninny run out into storms wearing if she left him alone again? Minneapolis and the Law Studies Exam time had been bad enough.

"Mary..." said Adam, holding her shoulders in what he envisaged as a caring, loving way.

Mary was slightly worried. Had Adam come up with another ridiculous scheme and was he breaking his plots to her gently?

"Mary, I need you to -"

"Anything Adam." Mary said, cutting him off. He wouldn't ask her to do anything overly awful - but forcing her to bake that Broccoli cake certainly came close. She still couldn't get the horrible green stains off the baking dish, which Adam confirmed, "Nodding glumly," in his own words.

"It's not that dear. I'd like to know if you ever use your middle name?"

"Amelia? No, only on official documents and such"

No sooner had Mary's voice died down, she head the THUMP! THUMP! THUMP! of Adam charging up the stairs like a bull who just spotted a vivid red handkerchief. Five minutes, 2 bangs involving doors, some slamming of cabinets and a crashing stumble down a flight of stairs, Adam returned, bruised but victorious, smiling from ear to ear.

Mary could not confirm it with her own eyes, _STUPID SCARLET FEVER! _Mary thought. _I'd have never had lost my sight! I'd be happy, Happy, Happy, HAPPY! _

_"And Adam?" Another voice questioned in her head. "Where would you be without him?"_

_"Somewhere...else..." Mary said wistfully "Not worrying about Broccoli stains!" Mary said, snarling viciously._

A sharp zap brought Mary out of her reverie. Gathering her thoughts, she realized Adam had grabbed her hand, and he was sitting on the arm of her chair.

"I've got it!" Adam cried dramatically. " Our most important document of all!"

Mary was genuinely curious now, her expression changing from morose to intrigued.

"Here you go dear." Said Adam, gingerly handing a framed…something to Mary.

"Adam…." Said Mary.

"Ooh. Sorry dear." Mary felt the frame move as Adam fiddled around the back of the frame. After he dexterously unclipped the locking mechanism, Adam carefully slid the paper out of the frame.

"It's a piece of paper?" Mary exclaimed, after hearing it flutter in the breeze from the open window. Adam ignored her. What was the window doing open in the middle of winter? Adam immediately went to rectify the situation.

"So…you've framed a piece of paper…."

"Not just any piece of paper. My most important of our material possessions."

"What?" asked Mary, at a clear loss.

"It was a toss up between it and my wedding ring. I suppose the ring has more useful value everyday, but this is the official document. The ring signifies my marriage. This –"

"Adam…Do you think this is important enough to…Where'd you say you keep this?"

"On the desk in my study. I suppose it isn't the safest location, but I, I like looking at it."

"Sorry darling." Adam added a second later, worried that his sight comment might have offended his wife. "I didn't mean it like that."

"It's not that…Well…I never expected that you'd put something like that on your desk…Normal folks put pictures on their desks."

Adam grunted. "If we weren't cut out of so many episodes, we might've had a good picture taken. But noooo, Mike had to put us on the backburner. Who cares about some blind teacher lady and her blind teacher husband? BOOORRING! They want to know all about the sudden ladyness of Half-Pint."

Mary chuckled.

"I mean, seriously, she (Laura, that is) goes through the whole year trying to get Almanzo, Zaldamo, Manly or the guy-who-is-another-half-her-age-older-than-she-is to notice her as a 'Woman' as she puts herself, we get the tragedies of Walnut Grove. I'm not an opera star, for crying out loud!"

Mary couldn't help herself. She burst out laughing. "Yep. Wagon wreck breaks your legs and I nearly burn myself to death. Escaped convicts break into the blind school and –"

"I wanted to be there…" Adam said. "I'd like to pull a quick jab – or perhaps an uppercut. But noooo…. Charles has to be the hero. Why couldn't it be Almanzo? Or Nels even? I've only ever hit a girl in the series."

"Too right." Grumbled Mary. "Not to mention the fire" Mary gulped. "By the way, sorry for beating on you."

"Its okay" said Adam, kissing Mary's cheek. "Besides, even though I never get a chance to prove it in the series, I do have some ability to stand up to blows. Stupid Mike and his utterly ludicrous storylines. I'm not saying I could face up to a blow from Jonathon Garvey and get away with it; I just wish I had a little more action. And not being blasted through the air after knocking over a crate of Nitroglycerin either."

"What were we talking about ?" Mary inquired.

"I don't know darling…" Said Adam, taking the wedding certificate from Mary's hands.

"Oh yes! You need a middle name!"

"Why? Adam Kendall not good enough for you?"

And leaving Mary glaring at him through sightless eyes, Adam went over, closed the curtains, signaling the end of this fanfic.


	2. Almanzo Wilder tries to buy a gift

**Almanzo Wilder tries to buy an anniversary gift.**

Almanzo Wilder, hard working man and loving husband of Laura Ingalls Wilder, was in a pickle. As is cliché for most husbands to do, he had forgotten his anniversary. However, it was not too late to rectify the situation before the evening – unfortunately, Laura had chosen the day to spend an extra time looking around through the Mercantile. Almanzo was reduced to sneaking peeks through the curtains every so often. _Women and shopping! _Almanzo thought. He turned around, sighing in exasperation, and spotted Adam Kendall, lawyer extraordinaire and resident older-brother-in-law in experience but not age. Adam, with his wife Mary clinging to his arm, looked entirely too pleased with the situation he found himself in. Almanzo hoped Adam would engage him in conversation. On the other hand, if he did, Almanzo was worried that Mary might continue on her shopping and meet Laura, thus telling of Almanzo's current position.

"Excuse me, darling." Said Adam, spotting Almanzo leaning against a pillar. "I need to go talk with someone. Man to man."

"Sure thing, husband." Mary replied, and set off into the store.

Almanzo observed the smile wear off Adam's face as Adam walked towards him.

"Hi, Almanzo." Adam said, by way of greeting.

"You forgot it too?" Almanzo asked, judging the look on Adam's face to be I'm-going-to-be-in-trouble-with-my-darling-wife-ere-the-sun-goes-down.

"Our anniversaries? No. I'm just getting something now."

"Now? " Asked Almanzo incredulously.

"Oh, its not I-had-a-brainstorm-at-3pm-and-remembered-my-anniversary-at-the-last-minute kind of thing, I already have a special surprise for Mary. Its more of a useless-item-with-sentimental-value-that'll-get-pushed-to-the-back-of-a-closet, incase I get overwhelmed by female emotion."

"So, you've already prepared something practical, and now you are getting something romantic, eh?" Almanzo questioned.

"Right." Adam smiled, evidently pleased with himself. "How about you."

"I…I forgot." Almanzo groaned, burying his face in his hands. Adam laughed.

"It's not funny!" Almanzo snapped. "Laura'll kill me. Or worse, think I no longer love her or I'm cheating on her."

"Sorry, brother." Said Adam, sobering up.

"No, it's not your fault. I know. I won't get her anything. She can learn I love her through my actions, not through buying her gifts on certain dates." And with this in mind, Almanzo waved goodbye to Adam, and set off home.

Adam watched him go, hoping Laura wouldn't be too hard on him. Sometimes the girl needed to grow up. On the other hand, perchance that Mary disapproved of his dual effort, he had the Laura-didn't-get-anything card to fall back on.


	3. What Mary Kendall REALLY wanted to say

**What Mary Kendall really avoided answering Adam in To See the Light (Part I).**

"Oh, Adam, I was so afraid."

"Afraid of what darling?" Said Adam, stroking her cheek. "So beautiful…" he muttered, looking overwhelmed at the sight of her.

Mary tinged pink with embarrassment. "Don't laugh. It's… really…well, how do I put this?" Mary began chewing her nails. Adam gently reached up and took her hands away from her face.

"What is it?" Adam asked.

"Its really stupid." Mary said, biting her bottom lip. "I – I got worried of what you might think of – of how I look."

"You're beautiful." Adam stated, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Not that!" Mary exclaimed, blushing deeper. "I meant…my hair…"

Adam's eyes flew up. He had been so focused on her face, her neglected to observe her hair. Then he realized why. There was precious little to be observed.

"Mary. What happened to your hair?" Adam asked. He did remember Mary having longer hair.

"Charles 'Pa' Phillip Ingalls happened to it. My hair was getting a bit –unkempt, so Pa offers me a haircut. I end up with this hideous 'do. If I didn't know any better, I think he was trying to hide me away from the world."

"What do you mean?"

"Obviously, Pa knows that getting such a ridiculous hairstyle would shatter my self-esteem. I should really -" Mary got the most devious grin that Adam Kendall ever saw on her. Technically, it was the first grin he saw on her. "Remind him not to mess with a ladies hair."

"How so?" Adam inquired.

"Long…long ago…" Mary told Adam about the Creeper of Walnut Grove.

"And…and Pa came in, head covered in green…green dye!" Mary said, wheezing and choking between words. Adam was howling with laughter, earning himself a few glares through the walls from irate nurses and doctors.

"So…you are going to dye his hair green?" Adam asked, a hint of a smirk playing on his face?

"Of course." Said Mary, trying, but failing to look utterly serious.

"For how long?" Adam inquired, face contorted into as the most serious he could muster.

"Oh…until my hair has flowing, glowing, golden locks…" Said Mary, sweeping her hand through her non-existent hair.

Adam snorted. Ungentlemanly, but since when was Adam a gentleman? It was a strange new world he was entering into. He needed to see Charles quickly; else the image of a green-haired father-in-law will be fixed in his mind's eye forever. He'd never be able to mention Charles Ingalls without falling about with laughter.

"What? You don't think I can ever have such hair?" Said Mary, pulling a mock-devastated face.

"I'd be more interested in my own hair rather then yours. If I was Charles Ingalls, that is."


	4. J Sanderson, bringer home of the bacon

**John Sanderson Esquire, bringer home of the bacon.**

Mary Ingalls was starving. Her husband had abandoned her in a log cabin, and left her to fend for herself. For a normal wife, that wouldn't have been a problem, but Mary was anything but normal. She couldn't remember the last time she had a good square meal.

Stomach twisted into a thousand knots of searing pain, Mary shifted slightly. Her soot stained face stared into the pitiful soup she was brewing above a pathetic mix of smouldering charcoal and ashes. She scooped up a portion of the 'food' and let it fall back into the pot.

Mary never imagined she'd die like this, starved to death in the wilderness. She doubted her strength to move to the door. Long gone were her dreams of being a teacher, lost in her daily struggle to survive. Mary lied down, preparing to breathe her last moments.

There was movement outside the door. The handle rattled. Someone had come for her, she was saved!

Emboldened by the arrival, Mary got to her feet. The door opened, and a rifle barrell took entry to the cabin. Mary had long lost the strength to defend herself. She needn't have worried, for the hand (and rest of the body) holding the Winchester, appeared in the open doorway. He blocked out the sunset.

"Mary, I..." said the figure "am sorry I'm late."

"Eh?" Was all Mary could say. Her husband had never abandoned her. He had just gone hunting. He was back. Mary half expected to see the antlers of a fallen stag on the ground behind him.

"I brought food."

Mary's heart swelled with joy. _He came through! Yet again, in a situation of utter hopelessness, my husband has managed to find food to put on the table. _He truly was an amazing man.

John Sanderson, for it was he, seemed rather pleased with his effort. He motioned that the food was outside. Mary followed him.

"It's big game, I haven't been able to bag myself something like this for ages." John stated.

Mary thought it could be a pronghorn stag, or even a bull bison. She severely doubted John's ability to drag a Bison home, and when she thought about it, a stag seemed equally unlikely. What then, could it be?

There it was, a neat bullet hole showing the position John hit it.

"What do you think?" John asked, beaming brightly.

"John. Sanderson. Esquire." Said Mary. She was close to breaking down with anger. "IT'S A REED!"

"Sorry." Said John. "I had expended my ammunition on other game - " he threw down a few clippings of grass and other assorted, inedible vegtable matter. "by the time I got to the reeds, I had but one bullet left. I took careful aim, and you see the result. Sorry I didn't bring more."

Mary tried to come up with another retort, but failed. Hunger overwhelming her, she collasped. Blacking out, she lost feeling, everything vanished except for a heavy weight on the pit of her stomach.

Mary was sure she was dead, so why did she still feel something in her abdominal region? Soon, feeling came to all parts of her body, and her eyes flew open. Darkness was allround. She heard soft breathing next to her, and she felt her very heart and soul pour back.

"Adam, lets have a picnic." Said Mary Kendall.


	5. Almanzo Wilder gets the Talk

**Almanzo Wilder gets the talk.**

Almanzo Wilder was a nervous wreck. He had barely made it out of a long father-to-son-in-law conversation with Charles Ingalls, which was made worse with his constant mentioning of MY daughter. Not Laura. Not Half-Pint. Not Beth. It seemed that Caroline had no part in Laura's upbringing. Cross Laura, and Charles would be the ONE you would deal with. Almanzo had managed to stretch his ears above the conversation at times. It seemed that Caroline was giving Laura another advice filled chatterfest. In between the two rooms, the Kendalls seemed to be pacing back and forth, their strides interrupted by Adam's frequent quips about the situation.

Almanzo thought Adam was right about getting it over and done with. His nerves were killing him. Charles certainly wasn't helping. Concentrating above Charles's spiel about his daughters 'grit', 'determination' and 'hot-headedness', Almanzo caught a snippet of the conversation outside.

"Adam, you told Almanzo to get it over and done with, now you want to wait. What's with that?"

"Ah, Mary, you see, I told Almanzo to go for it, based on my experiences with getting married. I don't know how much advice I can give based on one though. On the other hand, it would be better if we had a Walnut Grove wedding. If we give it time, we might be able to find the Edwards's. Laura seems to be quite fond of Mr. Edwards."

"True. Though, the conduction of the seating arrangements would have to be mindful of Mrs. Oleson."

Almanzo failed to hear any more. He returned to Charles mentioning something that chillingly sounded like "Laura shot me in the stomach with a rifle at point blank range." Almanzo was starting to have a VERY bad feeling about this.

At long last, 30 minutes that felt like 30 years, Charles got up, proclaiming he was going to check how the preparations were progressing. _Lick the cake batter and icing, is more like it_. Almanzo thought. He spotted Adam and Mary leaning against the wall. He imagined, that if they could see, they wouldn't see anything but each other at that moment.

"You always were such a romantic." Caroline's voice filtered in through the wall nearby.

Adam seemed to be whispering something in Mary's ear. A devious grin was playing on his face, and Mary turned bright pink in response.

"Adam Kendall! Don't you dare. Not here, and certainly not now!" Mary scolded in a carrying whisper. Almanzo decided it was time to make an exit, and leave the lovebirds alone. He carefully took a step away from the Kendall's little get-together.

Big mistake.

No sooner had his feet touched wood, Adam was striding towards him. Almanzo tried to spot a getaway. _What if Adam was angry at him for overhearing the exchange?_ Adam was on Almanzo like a homing missile, and had soon caught up with him, grabbing Almanzo's shoulder whilst the latter was in mid-stride.

"Almanzo James Wilder." Adam declared. "Just the man I wanted to see."

With his free hand, Adam pushed the door to the 'room' open. At the same time, he turned Almanzo around, and guided him in.

"Sit down." Adam said, gesturing in the general direction of a wooden chair Almanzo had only just vacated. Almanzo grudgingly took Adam up on the offer.

"You are way too strong for a city dude." Almanzo remarked, trying to break the ice. A good compliment works wonders as well.

"Yes, well, I've had to tame the wildlife of Walnut Grove."

"HEY!" Mary's voice was certainly not a whisper this time.

"Why are we in this room?" Almanzo asked. Why did Adam have to drag him into this room? Any other room would do.

"It feels right for the type of conversation. Also, I'm trying to enforce a pattern."

Almanzo Wilder braced himself for another yap hour with Laura Ingalls's male relative.

"I imagine Charles gave you a talking to just now." Adam said.

"He kinda did." Almanzo was in no mood to relive it.

"I also think he'd have glossed over the important bits. Now, I know you're eager to go out and marry the love of your life, so I won't keep you long. However there are a few things you need to know about marriage."

Almanzo was curious. Adam had gone before him. He might have some good advice to give him.

"I presume this is your first serious relationship."

Almanzo nodded, then he realized Adam was blind. "Yeah." Almanzo said, he throat seemed dry.

"In that case, there are some things I need to point out. I think you knew it was coming."

"I prayed never to see the day."

"Your parents and Royal may or may not have told you this. Eliza Jane wouldn't have. I don't imagine Perley would have said anything resembling wise words in his life. Regardless of all that, I'm going to freshen your memory. You see, Almanzo, when a man and woman really love each other, they -"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! No, no, nononononono..." Almanzo trailed off, hoping Adam would take the hint. This was not a topic he wished to his brother-in-law-to-be to advise him about.

"Man, you sure are nervous. As I was saying, when a man and woman love each other, they tend to lose sight of the big picture. The first sweet kisses and moonlit strolls are the material of John Sanderson's cringeworthy poetry. However, life is not a bed of roses. It will throw up trials and tribulations in your path - some may challenge your marital bond more than others."

"You don't think this will work? Between me and Beth?" Almanzo asked.

"Of course it can work. Though, I don't think Laura is quite ready for it yet."

"What do you mean?"

"Laura is a doer, not a thinker. She may hit first, and ask questions later. And you can be quite stubborn too at times."

Almanzo listened intently. Adam was sharing a genuine opinion with him, not Charles's garbled version of events.

"With those attitudes, you may find yourself arguing over trivial matters. In such a situation, it is important not to lose your temper, even if she's being absolutely stupid. You'll have to be patient with her, but never let her get the feeling she's in charge. Almanzo, you are the head of the House of Wilder."

Almanzo suddenly had a ridiculous vision of a giant palace outside Walnut Grove.

"She could be yelling at you one minute and crying in your arms the next. In many ways, she's still a girl."

"What do you mean?"

"Laura tried to grow up too fast. The result is she is not exactly a whole woman. Pieces of little girl Laura are still inside her."

"I'll - I will try to remember all that."

"You will. Now groom, we have a wedding to attend."

Adam reached to open the door.

"Pa, he's not that nervous. And that idea is absolutely idiotic." Laura nodded in agreement.

"He's shaking in there. This will appeal to his masculine side."

Caroline could only roll her eyes.

Adam opened the door, and Charles danced into the room, seized Almanzo's wrist and sang

"_If you think you're manly_

_come and join our family."_

"Random." Eliza Jane remarked.

"What was that supposed to be?" Adam asked Mary.

"Oh, Pa thought Almanzo was going to ditch Laura over his nerves, I suppose that's Pa's version of a confidence booster."

"Oh..."

Footsteps moved away from them.

"Mrs. Kendall, our family awaits."

And, Adam led Mary to the room where Laura Ingalls would become Laura Wilder.


	6. The Mary Ingalls fan club

**The Mary Ingalls fan club.**

Caroline Ingalls shivered. The draft coming through to portholes in her bedroom wall was bonechilling. Charles, who conveniently was shielded by her body, snoozed peacefully. More peacefully than usual, since the holes were installed by Charles just months previously.

"Charles Ingalls, what are you doing?" Caroline asked, seeing Charles hard at work with a wood chisel.

"Protecting, Caroline, protecting."

"Protecting who?"

"Our babies!"

"How, and from what?"

"Well, its mainly for Mary, she's growing up, and some young men may have less then honourable intentions towards her."

"I see, but how does making holes" Caroline gestured to the carving Charles had made in the wall. "Protect Mary from anything?"

"Ah ha! You see, when they try to sneak around the house, I stick my rifle out, and warn them off with a few shots."

"But why Charles? We don't even have a trellis."

"Caroline Quiner." said Charles, with the air of one talking to a child. "You don't know boys like I do. They are conniving, sneaky and untrustworthy. Oh, and disloyal too. They'll suck all her lifeblood out, and leave her like a shriveled flower to die."

"Surely they aren't all like that Charles."

"They are Caroline. Tragic, isn't it." And Charles began humming Beautiful Dreamer as he worked.

Truth was, he needn't have worried. Mary's normally sweet temper could be prone to blow up. When the characteristic bellowing started, accompanied by pink cheeks and passionate argument, every man and his dog learned quickly to keep their distance.

Well, nearly every man.

One man was behaving with such recklessness in Mary's current state that they would've given her former admirers a heart attack. Adam Kendall, the-teacher-with-the-task-of-pulling-Mary-out-of-self-pity seemed to be totally immune to her raging. Infact, he seemed to inflame the situation with comments they'd never dare utter in their lifetimes.

"Don't use your fingers!" was one of his first catch-cries they discovered. Tyrant.

"I care." Could Kendall have a tender heart? "Because it is my job to teach you. If I don't teach you, I don't get paid. Now you can sulk if you want to, but only for ten minutes. Then, we are going to wash up, and see if we can eat without throwing it." Ouch. They'd never dare say he could have a heart.

Armed with this vital information, the Mary Ingalls fan club began to plan her getaway. Sure, they wanted her to learn, but this sadistic teacher was turning her brain to mush.

John Sanderson and Seth Barton made the long trip. They both thought they had a big stake in this operation. Mary would soon be free from her tormenter.

The blind school loomed into view. They imagined themselves as knights-in-armour, come to rescue the princess from the clutches of the dreaded dragon. Faces set in grim determination, they entered the building.

John, who had staked out the place earlier, led the way.

"Seth." John said. "You get her, I'll deal with Kendall."

"Why?" Seth asked.

"I cheated on her."

"Cheated! No?"

"Yes. It - It was the city air, that's what did it."

"Yeah, well." Seth didn't sound entirely convinced. "Can you handle him alone?"

"On second thoughts, you'd better come with me."

And so, Tweedledum and Tweedledee climbed up the wall of the school, into the lair of the dragon.

"I'll bet there is precious jewels under there." Seth whispered, pointing at the sleeping figure of Adam Kendall.

"You idiot, it was a figure of speech. He isn't a real dragon."

"You sure?"

"Positive."

A shadow fell on their faces.

"Morning lads." Adam said, blocking out the moonlight.

Seth stood riveted to the floor in terror. John, however, raised a shaking hand and pointed a finger at Adam.

"You-you let her go, you fiend!"

"Go? By all means, don't let me delay you."

"Not us - miss...misss...misss...maa...mar oh boy." John said. It seemed hopeless for him.

"Release her!" Seth added, defiantly.

Adam was very confused. "Why don't you sleep in here for the night, and we can talk about this in the morning."

They took this a command, so they didn't dare refuse it. They did, however, insist on use their own sleeping bags.

Morning came, and with it, the waking of a man and two chimpanzees in the blind school. Well, the man woke first. The chimpanzees didn't roll into his bed-legs until 9am.

"He's gone!" One chimp exclaimed.

"Yes, gone, no doubt to move the princess. Come, friend. We have a dragon to slay."

It was all a very noble conversation, and they put it into action swiftly. Only one problem. They were stuck in their sleeping bags, so they thumped down the passage acting like contestants in a sack race.

"What is that infernal racket?" Adam asked, coming up the stairs.

"You two still here?" Adam said, as they thumped towards him.

They fell in heap at his feet.

"Release her, or suffer the consequences!" John said, panting between words.

Adam had absolutely no idea what they were on about, but decided to lead them on.

"No. She came to me. My one, my own. My precious."

"Your mental!" Seth shouted. Mary began to walk upstairs to see what the fuss was about. And she was not alone, Taylor Nash accompanied her. So, not five minutes later, the two bumbling nincompoops were unceremoniously thrown out the door.

Mary Ingalls felt there was something vaguely familiar about those two, she just couldn't quite place it though.

She was not quite rid of them, however, but as the weeks passed, no further invasion was instigated. They hung back to lick their wounds, maintaining constant surveillance whenever they could.

Charles and Caroline Ingalls were saving the day. Doing what eluded Seth and John, they were taking Mary home.

The duo were sitting high in a tree nearby. One, balanced on a lower branch, was composing an epic poem for the occasion.

"I need an ending." John stated.

"Well, look at this. Here it is. Kendall won't know what hit him." Seth cackled.

"Yeah mate, she'll really give it to him for all these months she's suffered."

"Look, here she goes."

"I can't see a thing. Let me get my binoculars."

They tussled over the binoculars for a few moments, each managing to gaze through one eye-hole to see something that shocked them out of the tree and sent them diving into the pond below.

Seth and John spoke together.

"So, the princess fell in love with the dragon."

A/N: I decided to do something absolutely stupid this time.


	7. Adam Kendall plans his Honeymoon

**Adam Kendall plans his long overdue Honeymoon.**

Adam Kendall thought that his plan would merit congratulations, once he unveiled it to his adoring public (and wife, especially.)  
First, though, he had to fine-tune some intricate details. So, at the first chance he got (Mary was out with Charles, visiting Jonathon and Andy) he promptly told Hester-Sue and the other students to go out and have some fun or whatever else children do these days.

The children had never known fun with Adam Kendall, so they loitered around his closed door, and that was how Mary found them.

"Why are you all standing around here for? Don't you have families or lives or whatnot?" Mary questioned.

"Kendall's in there." Houston pointed out.

"Hasn't come out for six hours." Hester Sue added.

The clock struck four.

"Adam." Mary knocked. "Adam, are you okay?"

"Just peachy!" Adam's voice replied from the other side of the door.

"Some of us are just wondering how you're doing." Mary began.

"Oh Mary, open the door. I can't talk through solid Oak."

"It's locked..."

"What are you, a first year? Use a key."

Mary reached into her bag and retrieved the key.

She opened the door. Adam looked on as Hester Sue and Mary entered the room. Houston and the students walked away.

Hester Sue spoke first.

"Adam, you didn't even eat your lunch."

Adam gave Hester-Sue his most potent What-I'm-working-on-is-far-more-important-than-lunch look. Hester Sue was unmoved. Adam thought he'd need to practice his look of imminent doom a bit more.

Mary was obviously bewildered by hearing nothing, so she asked, "You weren't hungry Adam?"

"I am now." Adam declared. The ladies were helpless as Adam strode past them, preparing to prepare some infamous Kendall cuisine.

Some time later (In terms of weeks)

Adam and Mary were living in Walnut Grove. Adam had plotted the various methods of Honeymooning - since he and Mary never got one. He was going to surprise her one day, when the time was right. First though, he had to choose a suitable location for the honeymoon. So, he was greatly delighted when the unsuspecting Almanzo Wilder brought up a topic that would assist in this matter.

"Come to your place? Tonight? For Dinner?" Adam asked. "That's nice of you."

"Nice hasn't got anything to do with it. Beth's got a new pan, and she's been aching to try it out." Almanzo replied.

"Thank you. We'll be there." Adam said, speaking for Mary too. His voice was calm, but secretly he was delighted. He'd get to sample some of Laura's cooking. He hoped - much the opposite of Almanzo and Mary - that the dishes would be some of her more creatively wild types. If there was one shortcoming of Mary's, it was the fact her cooking wasn't odd enough at times. Variety was the spice of life. Adam thought, though he didn't know why on earth he did.

Using the feared Kendall intellect, Adam correctly presumed that, if he and Mary arrived early, Laura would be finishing the cooking, and also correctly assumed that if they did, Almanzo would entertain them with some guitar solos.

"Sorry Almanzo," Adam said. Whispering was useless; he remembered he taught Mary some of the finer points of hard listening.

"Can't stay to listen."

Almanzo expected Adam to leave through the front door, but he made his way to the kitchen.

Almanzo shrugged, and started strumming a tune.

Laura was too engrossed in her cooking to hear Adam enter.

"Do you want a hug, a handshake, or will a simple hello suffice?" Adam asked.

"Hand me the Cinnamon please." Laura asked. It was apparent she wasn't aware of the identity of the human in the room. She'd have said the same thing to the President if he'd entered.

Adam, in the process of handing the spice canister over, made this remark.

"Bet Almanzo has fond memories of this..." Adam said, gesturing over to the chicken-on-the-tray. "I see you are paying close attention to create a genuine replication."

By now, Laura had well and truly realized the dangerous potential of a hungry male in her kitchen, so she turned her head slightly and gave Adam a hard glare out of the corner of her eye. Adam either missed it, or ignored it completely.

"Must have been special for you too. Your first Dinner date with Almanzo." Adam said, stretching out Mr. Wilder's name in a singy voice.

"It wasn't a dinner date." Laura protested, moving the chicken back to the oven.

"You were there."

"As the cook."

"Same thing really."

"It is not."

"He wouldn't have had the same experience had you NOT been there."

"You're right."

"I wonder how it tasted." Adam said.

"Perhaps you'd like me to reproduce the situation." Laura said, eyes glinting at the Cayenne Pepper can.

"Sure, trade it for some of the famed Kendall Apple Pies."

Laura was wise enough to back down.

A moment's silence followed.

"Excuse me for saying it dear sister-in-law, but Lettuces don't grow if you lay full grown ones down on dirt. Even I know that."

Laura could come up with nothing to say. Adam looked like he was about to stop the small talk and get onto the topic he really wanted to discuss.

"If you say enough chitchat..." Laura warned. "I'll run you through with this shallot."

"My clean shirt too." Adam added.

Laura smiled her most devious grin. "Glad you got the message."

"Mary threw her dinner at me..." Adam said, glowing in the memory.

"You honestly think that was romantic?" Laura asked.

"As romantic as Hot Chook Cay-annie."

Laura quickly changed the topic.

"Did you like Mary from the beginning?"

"Yes and no. I suppose that I like every student that comes along. But I didn't like her from the start in the way you mean. It happened later."

"When?" Laura asked, breathlessly.

"Not too sure," Adam said, frowning at her behaviour. He soon realized she was holding a heavy pan. Adam, ever the Knight-in-freshly-washed-whites, came to her rescue.

"Though, I felt that I'd felt it all along - I'd just realized it then."

"Was Mary still hating you?"

"I don't think Mary ever hated me. Probably the situation when we met. Mary was bitter towards many people. I suppose I was the one that brought her most bitter side out into the open."

"And killed it."

"Maybe."

"No maybes about it. Mary, Hester Sue and Ma all say you are the best teacher they've known. Mrs. Simms - our teacher here when Mary lost her sight - said to me, after Mary returned from Iowa, it was amazing what you achieved in three months. Mrs. Simms said that she'd probably have needed three years to do the same."

Laura paused. Adam wondered if he truly was that amazing, or this mysterious Mrs. Simms was overly pessimistic of Mary's talents.

There was a lull in the conversation as Adam and Laura shifted pots and pans around the kitchen. Laura restarted the conversation.

"Unlike me, Mary had a definite transition period into adulthood."

"The situation required it."

"Indeed. Mary said to me once. 'People tell me what I can't do. Adam shows me how it can be done.'"

"You and Mary were quite close, weren't you."

"Yes, I suppose so." Laura paused, and thought for a minute.

"As I was saying, Mary grew up in Burton. Though, the seeds were planted back in Chicago, when her fiance dumped her."

Adam's face whitened instantly. His face contorted, and he turned his back on Laura, who forgot all about her fine culinary creations.

"I..." Laura sputtered.

Adam's hands grasped the bench, his grip was tightening. Laura tentitively took a step forward.

"John Sanderson Edwards. Esquire." Adam stated. "Poor fellow."

Laura stared. "Adam, you nearly gave me a heart attack! Mary told you?"

"Years and years ago. Good acting, eh?"

"Yes..." Laura began. Rolling her eyes, she continued. "And poor fellow! What about Mary?"

"Well." Adam said. "If he didn't go over to the dark side, Mary'd never have me." Adam smirked at Laura, who whacked him on the shoulder with a tea towel.

"Cookings done."

"So I smell." Adam said. "I'll have to talk to you later."

"Yes. I'll count the minutes..." Laura muttered.

"Oh, and if Jj's and Mary's first dinner was anything like mine and Mary's, it can be little suprise that a man of his calibre dumped her."


	8. Adam Kendall gets his first case

**Adam Kendall gets his first case.**

*AN: In this version, Charles KO's Almanzo with the punch in the doorway.*

Almanzo Wilder was frozen.

Quite literally so, since he had been just released from the Icehouse - and the man who _apprehended _him - Charles Ingalls, was sitting only seats away, glaring at Almanzo with nothing less then vengeful hatred.

Only one man stood between him and doom and the fists of Charles Ingalls - and possibly a lengthy prison term.

And that was the other reason why he was frozen. Not only was this man a teacher, but he was the brother-in-law of the victim.

It was a Kangaroo Court, if anyone asked him.

As the last of the important officials filed into the restaurant - Jonathon Garvey - Security, Doc Baker - Judge, Charles Ingalls - Plaintiff and Prosecution, Laura Ingalls - Victim, Nellie Oleson - Witness, Almanzo Wilder - Defendant, and Adam Kendall - Council for the defence.

Almanzo Wilder continued to look around - there was quite a crowd, Harriet Oleson saw to that. Almanzo spotted Willie Oleson, Alice and Andy Garvey, Caroline, Albert, Carrie and Grace Ingalls - and someone who could only be Mrs. Kendall. There were at least twenty others he couldn't recognize.

Eliza Jane sat behind him, eyes fixed on Doc Baker. He looked at her, and she smiled back.

Emboldened, he stood straight, and prepared to defend himself.

Doc Baker got the _court session _started.

"Is the Prosecution ready?" He asked, looking at Charles kindly.

"Ready Doc." Charles said, growling as he looked at Wilder rather then Baker.

"Defence?" Doc asked, scorn lacing his words.

"Ready Doctor." Adam frowned. This was a hostile crowd. He'd have to do this well.

"The Prosecution may read his opening statement."

"I'd like to go straight to my first witness."

"Go ahead."

"I call Nellie Oleson to the stand."

Nellie made her way to a table, and climbed up on it, muttering something about humiliation and ruining her dress.

Reverend Alden swore her in.

"Now Nellie." Charles asked kindly. "Could you tell the people what you told Caroline, Jonathon and I about Wilder and Laura."

"I was walking down the road - blissfully innocent, and I happened upon Wilder and Laura." Nellie said the last word with horrible sweetness. Laura glared at her - but Caroline restrained her from moving. Laura calmed again, and Nellie continued.

"They didn't notice me, and Wilder started..." Nellie contorted her face into one of revulsion, and pretended to will herself to go on.

"Wilder started kissing Laura. I wanted to run...but I knew I couldn't. Laura needed me, and I was going to help her, no matter the consequences for me." Nellie ended the fabrication with a small sob.

Mrs. Oleson was whimpering, devastated by the terrible sights her daughter witnessed.

"Alas, Pride goeth before destruction, and a haughty spirit before a fall. Laura did not like the idea of being indebted to my support, so when I confronted Wilder about his despicable acts, Laura defiantly declared: 'Nellie Oleson, you tell a soul about this and I shall sling you in the mud!' 'Laura' I said. 'I must do what is right.' So, Laura attacked me, and sent me flying into the mud. I eventually escaped, and ran to tell anyone. Wilder cackled as he drove away with Laura..."

Nellie brought her speech to a close.

"Doc." Charles ground out. "I move for sentencing."

"Sorry Charles, but the defence gets a say."

Charles sat down again.

"Kendall, you may begin your cross-examination."

Adam got up, walked around, and stood next to Nellie.

"Nellie, you saw Almanzo kissing Laura, did you not."

"We've been through all that!" Nellie declared.

Doc Baker shook his head. "Nellie, you have to answer all the questions."

"Yes I did." Nellie said.

"What," Adam began "made you say Almanzo was kissing Laura?"

"It was the truth!"

"Undoubtedly" Adam smirked, playing with the words.

"You could have rather worded it otherwise... Laura was kissing Almanzo. Almanzo and Laura were kissing. Big difference Oleson."

"And lies!" Nellie countered.

"And heaven forbid you speak any." Adam cut over her. "What was Laura's reaction to being kissed by Almanzo?"

Nellie froze - she'd never thought of imagining that. Keeping up the lie would be hard work. She had to make Laura seem like the victim. A naive victim, that is.

"Most of all, I think she was flattered. Laura has never been able to hold down a boyfriend, and so her sights lowered considerably. I don't think she fully understood what was happening."

Laura broke free of Caroline's grasp.

"YOU LYING PIG!" Laura roared, grabbing a jug off the shelf and hurling it at Nellie. Adam caught it with one hand, and set it down next to himself.

Caroline was dragging Laura out, aided and abetted by Albert. Laura was putting up an almighty struggle. Adam purposefully strode down the aisle between the packs of chairs in the dining room. Laura had been dragged through the doors.

"Do you think he'll get the death penalty?" He heard Harriet ask Nels.

Adam continued - he passed Carrie, standing bewildered, Grace happily playing at her feet. Caroline had Laura pinned to the wall - Albert was hanging back - and Laura was still fighting rabidly, swinging at everything within reach.

Caroline swung her hand at Laura - the first blow stung Laura's cheek.  
"Caroline!" Adam said in a low voice, as Caroline readied her hand for a second blow. Adam pulled Caroline away from Laura.

Caroline went from lividity to sobbing uncontrollably.

"Albert." Adam said, in a much more soothing voice then before. "Take your Ma inside please."

Albert did as he was asked. Laura had slumped down next to the building, and was rasping with sobs and fury.

Adam wordlessly extended his hand, and heaved Laura on her feet. She clearly had no mental fortitude to stay there and collapsed on his shoulders, crying her eyes out.

"It's okay." Adam said, patting her back awkwardly. "Get it all out."

Adam thought of the absurdity of the situation. _Seeing as I asked the questions I did, I sure helped. _Adam reasoned. That certainly didn't help the fact he was with Laura, soaking his suit to the skin. Laura was starting to pull herself together.

She pulled away from Adam, but he refused to let go.

"Let me go!" Laura snarled. "Let me go so I can kill Nellie!"

"Not yet." Adam smiled. _HOW DARE HE! _Laura thought. "Not until you get a proper control on your temper, young lady."

Laura relaxed. Adam released her.

"Don't try running away." Adam advised her. "I have the ears of a Vampire Bat and the eyes of a Cave Salamander."

"Thanks for the warning." Laura replied dryly.

"What I wonder is, why did you attack Nellie? I'd have thought you'd be acting all grownup, hair tied up or flowing-to-your-shoulders to impress 'Manly' with your ladyness."

Laura scowled at Adam.

"Well, I suppose you were willing to bet Almanzo prefers 'The Wild Ones'. I might ask him one day."

"For your information." Laura said, clenching her teeth. "It was Nellie's fault that I failed my Graduation Exam. That's why I attacked her."

"What did she do this time?"

"I asked her for some books. Basically, the exam was all history when Nellie said that none of it was history."

"That was a bit foolish of you." Adam began. "Seeing as Mary took the exam. I'd have expected that you'd ask your sister for help before your own arch-nemesis. Especially since you ruined her dinner with Almanzo. Which, I must compliment you on your methods. You are truly becoming my sister-in-law."

"That was a bit stupid." Laura agreed. She was spared further discussion with Adam, for another noise had entered the area.

Footsteps. Willie was guiding Mary to Adam and Laura.

"Adam, the situation is deteriorating rapidly. Doc has barely got a hold on it." Mary informed him.

Adam left Laura, Mary and Willie outside.

Either Mary grossly underestimated the severity of the situation, or it had increased dramatically since she left. It was total chaos - Charles yelling at the Doc to "Lock him up and throw away the key!" The Reverend yelling "Please, please, this is not Christian!" The Doc had lost all control over the situation, as Charles socked a bewildered Almanzo in the face and sent him flying into Nellie's table. Charles, fuelled with adrenaline and formidable opponent even with a broken arm, waded in for the kill, as Almanzo made no effort to retaliate. Nellie was screaming, Mrs. Oleson shouting at the fact she was stuck behind the upturned table and everyone else frozen. Even Jonathon refused to budge.

Almanzo had enough of being beaten up, so shove Charles away. Adam got between them as Charles charged at Almanzo. Adam got buffeted into Almanzo, who, being pushed up against a wall, attacked Charles from around Adam. Adam was fast suffocating between the two wrestling around him.

Charles got smacked in the face with creamed pie. Turning to Willie, who was standing over at the door to the kitchen and smirking guiltily, Charles wiped away the whipped cream.

Mary helped Adam extricate himself from between the two who-went-toe-to-toe.

"Adam." Mary started. "Your sanity or your life."

"Mary, remind me why I ever got married."

"You love me."

"Yes. But I never thought my In-laws would be attached to my life."

"THIS IS IT!" Almanzo yelled. "I'm LEAVING!" Almanzo made his way to the door, and flung it open. "And I have not kissed Laura!" Almanzo stated, as he stormed outside. Poking his head back in, he added: "Yet!"

"Motion for mistrial Doc." Adam requested.

"Motion granted."

Charles was wiping his face with a tablecloth, turning to Adam; he began to speak in a deep, threatening voice.

"You traitor! Prepare to meet your doom, son. I challenge you to a duel. Choose your weapon."

Laura handed Adam his walking stick, as Charles rolled and folded the tablecloth into a wormlike shape.

"So be it." Adam said, drawing out his walking stick like a sword and holding it like a Jedi Knight.

"HEEEEEYYYAAA!" Charles yelled, leaping at Adam and swinging his tablecloth like a bolas at Adam. Adam blocked it with his stick, then jabbed Charles in the abdomen. Charles squealed, and backed off. Adam pressed his advantage, but Charles counterattacked, swinging his weapon upwards and nearly sent Adam's walking stick flying.

"En Garde!" Charles declared. Adam grabbed both sides of his stick, and moved into a defensive posture. He was silent - the way Charles was making a racket made it easy for Adam to predict and block his moves. Adam thought Charles was tiring, so he prepared his grand finale. Uttering a tremendous battle cry, Adam pretended to leap at Charles, who flicked up his whip cloth to meet Adam in midair. Adam actually leapt down and rolled into Charles's legs, unbalancing him and toppling him over.

Adam's plan didn't go right, for Charles Ingalls had the sheer audacity to fall on him. Adam struggled, but Charles pushed downwards with his one working arm and levering the stick towards Adam with the other side of his body. Adam could not last for long in a battle of attrition.

"Fear the mighty power of gravity!" Charles exclaimed, squashing Adam. Jonathon finally took it upon himself to lift Charles off of Adam.

"Can't we finish this for ourselves?" Adam asked.

"Not when Charles is in this state of mind. He'd likely hurt himself."

"Right." Adam schemed for a second. "So, Laura, will you have a Church Wedding?"

Charles seemed to be incensed at the very thought, and stormed at no-one-in-particular.

He fell flat on his face, unconscious.

"Now, who's going to clean all this up?" Nels asked, head raised and eyes on the ceiling.


	9. Adam and Andy go fishing

**Adam and Andy go fishing.**

Adam Kendall liked to think he was good with children. Good with teenagers. Good with adults. Basically, Adam thought he was good with everyone.

Such may or may not be the case - which is why our story begins, with Adam - having regained his sight, plucked up the courage to do the event that lost it for him in the first place. He was going fishing. And Andy Garvey had been Shanghai'd into joining in.

Mary had sensibly decided NOT to rely on Adam's abilities to catch a juicy fish. Instead, she prepared dinner, as always.

Andy didn't think Adam was the best person to go fishing with. There was still unease on his side about the fire. Adam didn't seem to be thinking about it. If only he was fishing with Albert, whom he couldn't blame.

It took a good fifteen minute walk to reach a good fishing spot. When they reached it, Andy announced they'd be fishing here.

"This is where I fish. You like it?" Andy asked. He made it clear he was not manufacturing conversation.

"Look's okay. We can sit here for awhile, then if the fish aren't biting, move on."

"Right." Andy replied, and set about casting his line.

Twenty minutes later, Andy had caught five small fish. He threw them all back - nothing worth keeping. As he unhooked the sixth, he noticed Adam hovering about twenty feet from the waters edge.

Sitting in a tree.

"What are you doing up there Adam? Come on down."

Adam shook his head ever so slightly.

"You can't fish up there!"

"I didn't bring a rod." Adam said.

"There are plenty of things to use around here. Improvise. And stop making excuses."

Adam sniffed. _How could he be so heartless?_

Andy rolled his eyes. The shadow of Adam Kendall was casting a long darkness over the fishing hole. And the fish were taking advantage of it.

Adam still didn't come down.

"Oh for crying out loud!" Andy exclaimed. "You can use my rod for now. I'll make another."

Adam shook his head wordlessly.

"Wasn't it was your idea to go fishing. Or are you up there searching for honeycomb?"

Adam sneered at Andy.

"Well, the wax would make a good floating lure, I'll give you that. That is, if it ever gets past you."

"Andrew Garvey," Adam said, finally breaking his-fiftynine-minute-and-thirtysix-second-silence. "you must learn the art of patience and quiet. I am fishing. In my own, special way. And you are helping."

"Oh..." Andy replied, not believing a word. He kept quiet for five minutes.

"You know, I think your scared of the water." Andy announced. Adam stiffened.

"You are!" Andy had never thought like this before, but as he looked at the man who killed his mom, he couldn't resist this golden opportunity.

"So, a grown man, scared of water no less, decides to go fishing, and instead hides up a tree?" Andy sneered. "Well, at least Pa and I won't go hungry. What are you going to feed Mary?" Andy asked. He had stood up, and packed, ready for the return journey.

"Catfish." Adam repiled with a grin. Andy watched as he ran the length of the branch which overhung the water. Adam dived, leaving a ripple of water as his body disappeared under the waterline.

Soon after, he emerged. A long, slimy object wriggled feebly in his grasp.

"Thats..." Andy began, lost for words.

"Dinner!" Adam replied, grinning at Andy. "What did you get."

Andy mutely showed Adam his reasonable catch.

"Well," Adam started. "At least you didn't get wet."


	10. Iron Chef Walnut Grove

**Iron Chef Walnut Grove.**

Almanzo Wilder and Charles Ingalls now have a higher respect for their other halves. The traversty the called food was half-baked, fried, boiled and and burnt onto the Wilder pots and pans. And they had to clean them up.

Suddenly the kitchen door burst open. Backs to the visitor, Charles and Almanzo tussled, thinking it was Caroline and Laura, and both were trying to hide behind the other.

No need to panic - it was only Adam.

"Adam, aren't you supposed to be in Minneapolis?" Almanzo asked, frowning.

"Yes, but I couldn't resist arriving for this story."

"Oh..." Almanzo began, not fully comprehending what Adam said. "Okay."

"I see you gentlemen haven't had a good time in the kitchen."

"Thats the understatement of the year." Charles muttered.

"Guys, I have an idea that will help restore your self-confidence in the kitchen." Adam stated.

"Go ahead, I'm all ears son." Charles said.

"We can talk about it tomorrow." Adam said, as Almanzo chipped away at the gunk on his pan with a chisel.

The next day...

Charles and Almanzo happily got on with their lives in Walnut Grove. Happily for them, their wives weren't mad at them. Infact, any mention of the event caused them to break into hysterical giggling, a fact Almanzo made note of. He'd exploit when Laura put the 'Wild' in Wilder.

Charles decided to take a break and see if Mrs. Foster had any mail for him.

"Yes. Here's one for you and Almanzo."

Charles stared at her blankly.

"Why on earth? We using joint credit somewhere?" Charles wondered.

At lunch, Charles and Almanzo feasted together. Charles was aching to open the letter, so, as soon as Almanzo finished his sandwich, Charles ripped open the letter. A single piece of paper fell out.

_Good day Messrs Ingalls and Wilder._

_I apologize about not greeting you in person, however, I have to lie low for the moment. The heat is on me._

_Don't worry about the challenge - it doesn't hold a candle to your abilities. Oh, and don't forget to light your way._

_A._

"What's that bunch of nonsense?" Almanzo asked.

"No idea."

That night...

Charles had dragged Almanzo home to have dinner. Laura had come along, naturally, and whilst Caroline and Laura were being entertained by the musical maestros of Ingalls Cottage, Albert was doing his homework alongside Carrie.

Carrie picked up the paper - it was upsidedown, and she thought it was blank. She held it above the lamp, admiring the pretty orange glow.

Charles noticed, and leapt over Almanzo, Laura and Caroline to reach his destination. Albert wisely got out of the way, for Charles tripped, and dived behind Carrie, snatching the the paper out of her hand.  
"I told you to fix that floorboard Charles." Caroline chided. Carrie started bawling.

"Carrie darling, you can't burn my papers."

"Was it your paper Pa?" Carrie asked.

"Yes."

"I'm useless. I can't even burn the right paper."

"Yeah. You are. So what?" Albert said.

Carrie bawled even harder.

"Sorry Ma, sorry Pa. I felt I had to make the situation worse." Albert said.

Charles noticed that words had been added to the letter.

"Now look what you done! Defaced the words of A!" Charles scolded.

Carrie whimpered.

"Don't be so upset - at least your part of this story, no matter how useless you are."

Charles began reading the letter.

_Good day Messrs Ingalls and Wilder._

_I apologise about not greeting you in person, however, I have to lie low for the moment. The heat is on me._

_Don't worry about the challenge - it doesn't hold a candle to your abilities. Oh, and don't forget to light your way._

_A._

_Well, if you are reading this, I commend you. I should be long gone by now. However, your tasks are simple. You must compete with the other to create a dish that Willie Oleson won't eat. Thing is, he musn't know about this. I'll be back in a week. _

_Adam._

So, Almanzo and Charles prepared to feed Willie their worst culinary creations. It came as a complete surprise to see Adam skipping stones in the water flowing down to the mill.

"Adam?" Charles asked. "What are you still doing here?"

"And what is with that stupid letter?" Almanzo added.

"Stage wouldn't take me. I've been labeled a danger magnet."

"Ouch." Almanzo said. "Anyway, about the letter."

"Chill guys, I'm still learning to be a spymaster."

"Can you run us through what we need to do?" Charles asked.

"Sure. You know Willie Oleson will eat anything. So, your job is to make something so bad so he doesn't touch it."

"It's a stupid idea." Almanzo said.

"I thought we were supposed to be improving our cooking..." Charles added.

"We are. Which is why I think it's a stupid idea."

"Come on guys. It'll be fun." Adam said.

"Meh." Almanzo said.

"What's in it for me?" Charles asked.

"Dirty aprons. Food. The fuzzy glow you get when you chip someone elses tooth."

"I've never got a fuzzy glow from that." Almanzo said, shaking his head.

"I wondered why the children in primary stayed away from me." Adam mused.

"Whats that got to do with anything?" Almanzo asked.

"Nothing." Charles and Adam said.

Almanzo shook his head disbelievingly.

"Well, I, for one, am not doing this. It's absolutely stupid. And pointless." With that, Almanzo got up and left.

"Charles?" Adam asked hopefully.

"Well." Charles looked torn. "I...I think I'll pass."

Adam broke into a wide smile.

"You're not mad?"

"Nah. I was waiting for you to see sense." Adam stated. "Muffin?" Adam asked, producing a brown paper bag and handing to Charles.

"It's good." Charles said, spraying chocolate chips and crumbs around. "Did you make it?"

Adam nodded proudly. "Well, goodbye Charles, time to commandeer a stage." And Adam set off down the road, disappearing past a grove of trees, never to be seen again...

"I am so going to be seen again!" Adam said, shaking his fist at the author.


	11. Kendall Manor, Part One

**Kendall Manor**

The thunder smashed the air, following a blinding flash of heat that lit up the sky. Inside the cottage, Adam, Mary and Laura with about thirty children all awaited the end of the storm. Caroline and Charles were out of town, so Hester Sue was looking after the Ingalls place.

A series of loud bangs occured. Upon further examination by Laura's, it was revealed to be Nels Oleson.

"Hi Mr. Oleson." Laura greeted.

"Hi Laura. Just making sure everything is okay here."

"Everything's fine. We're battening down - pretty hard weather out there."

"Good idea. I'll see you in the morning."

Nels left. The door suffered a bash. Laura opened it.

Numerous gunmen burst into the school. Laura screamed.

"You know," Mary said, coming downstairs after putting Adam to bed. Her son, not her husband, that is. "I have the strangest feeling of deja vu."

Hearing Laura's cry, Adam bounded up the hall. He halted when his midsection felt a jabbing pain from a rifle.

"Don't tell me your scared of this storm too Laura. Oh alright, I'll tell you a story..."

"Shut up you idiot!" one of the invaders commanded.

"Wait your turn. I give the orders around here." Adam said. "And excuse my rudeness, but who on earth are you?"

All five of the invaders gaped like fish at Adam's sheer bravado. Or stupidity. They weren't sure yet.

"The-gang-with-no-name." one of them replied.

"And why are you in our house?" Adam demanded.

"We'll, we could tell you. But first, you must die." The youngest said.

"That is so stupid Johnny." another said.

"Don't. Call. Me. Johnny!" Johnny said, turning red with anger. He was the most jittery of the invaders, and the youngest by about ten years. He couldn't be older then twenty.

"Why must I die?" Adam asked, as if he was discussing what to have for breakfast.

"Well, so you can't tell that we're going to kill them. See." the leader showed Adam a piece of paper.

"Excuse me, but I cannot see..."

Everyone except Johnny, Mary, Laura and Adam smirked.

"It's a contract. Kill Mrs. Kendall and her red-head sister." one of them stated.

"Let's be done with it Ben!" someone said, addressing the leader.

"Patience Hank, patience."

"Yeah." Johnny added. "We need to give Mr. Kendall more time to plot a brilliant getaway."

"C'mon guys. Lets check out this joint." They all guided Adam, Mary and Laura to a corner."

"Johnny, Hank, watch them." Ben commanded. "You don't mind us exploring, do you?" he added, grinning at Adam. Evily.

"You don't mind us taking someone do ya." another asked, grabbing Laura.

"I most certainly do. Laura stays with me."

Mary nodded.

"Well guess what. I'm takin' her. Or else."

"Or else what?" Adam asked.

"This." the holder-of-struggling-sister-in-laws said.

He shot the only lit lamp in the blind school. Instead of exploding, it extinguished. Out of light, and having alerted who-knows-who, Ben scolded the shootist.

"Jake, you idiot. Now how can we see?"

"My glasses are upstairs." Mary said.

"Right. Lets go get em' guys." Tom stated.

And so, dragging Laura with them, the not-so-quiet quartet made their way upstairs. Or, at least, halfway, when Tom inexplicably screamed and vanished.

"What..." Ben said. Laura threw herself into Jake's arms.

"Gremlins..." She stated in a stage whisper, stretching out the word.

"No such thing!" Ben said angrily. At those words, a rope appeared and dragged Hank out of the picture. "Ben...we...we should get out of here..." Jake said, shaking.

"No!" Ben shouted. "We kill her first." And he pulled the trigger of his six shooter as it was pressed against Laura's temple.

End of Part One.


	12. Kendall Manor, Part Two

**Kendall Manor.**

**Part Two.**

Johnny was all alone with Mary and Adam. He thought the lady was vaguely familiar, but he couldn't quite place it. And familiarity meant nothing to him. Nothing at all.

BANG!

"HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO SAY I. AM. NOT. A. CARPENTER!" Adam yelled. Under the cover of his voice, which he cleverly disguised to create the illusion of stillness, he snuck to the bottom of the staircase. His plan worked perfectly.

Laura was clearly unimpressed with her current position. And she made her feelings known to Adam Kendall, who was grinning underneath her.

Two men lay unconcious at his feet. And he was congratulating their assaliant.

"Glad you turned up, 'Manzo."

"Just what have you done with the place? False steps? Springing boards? Secret entrances? Oh, not to mention noose traps and who knows what else?"

"A little help here, please?" Laura asked, hanging onto the balcony.

"'Manzo, be a good knight and assist the damsel." Adam said. Smirking, he went to check on Mary and Johnny.

Beads of sweat ran profusely down the forehead of Johnny. He seemed to think Mary would leap on him at any moment. But she was quite still, staring intently into nothingness.

"Beth, your brother-in-law has lost the plot. Saving you from a gunshot with a spring-step. Sheer insanity." Almanzo stated, shaking his head.

Almanzo and Laura worked on restraining Ben, Hank and Jake.

"By the way, how did you get in here?" Laura asked.

"Oh, false entrance into the cellar. Some sort of mechanism to open the stairs. It didn't help that Tom nearly fell on me."

"What?"

"Oh, yes, I tied him up down there. Trust Kendall to think of the most insane way to be rid of the plot villains."

Nodding mutely, Laura tied up Ben and Jake. Which left Hank, victim of the rope trick.

Adam Kendall was confident of his wife's ability to handle the situation. He didn't realise she'd be so in control.

"You know." Mary said to Johnny. "You remind me of someone I once knew." She stood up.

"I don't want to hear your life story!" Johnny snarled. "And sit down, or I'll off ya here and now."

"How? You're all alone. And you don't have the stomach for it." Mary sat down. "Well, may as well enjoy the comforts of sitting."

Johnny ignored her all her statements. Except for the first. The one which was the most stupid to answer.

"You're wrong there! We're just the advanced guard!" Johnny said triumphantly.

"Well, if they are as incompetent as you lot, I'm quaking in my boots." Mary retorted. Adam used this chance to leave, and inform Almanzo of the revelation.

"As I was saying. You remind me of this idiot I knew once. Funny - I need to thank him. He saved my life, though he knows it not."

"Yeah?" Johnny replied harshly. "Well you remind me of someone I once knew. She abandoned me. Thought she was too good for me. Far too popular for her own good, ungrateful, dirty country girl."

"Excuse me, though I'm not riveted by your thrilling life story. Though, I must commend that lady. Wonder how you know anyone with sense."

"Why you!"

"I could say, 'why you!' After all, you are the one who broke in, - stopped Adam getting his marshmallows for the night -"

Johnny had the good sense to blush.

"And you are offended at me?"

"You seem to be channeling that complete moron of a husband of yours."

"Adam is not a moron!" Mary screeched.

"Ouch, woman, my ears!"

"Then shut your pathetic mouth!"

Mary went too far, and Johnny let her know it, with a sharp slap across the face.

"And this time you've gone too far, Sanderson." Adam's voice stated from behind him. John Sanderson gulped.

"Laura thought you were familiar." Adam continued. "Your rat pals sold you out." Adam snorted. Hank was found accosted by angry students who were using him in a game of pin-the-tail-on-the-donkey.

"Makes no difference Kendall. I'm John Sanderson. What is it to you?"

"We know you-" Adam and Mary began.

"-by reputation-" Adam continued.

"and in person-"

"-you see-"

"I am..." Mary began.

"TA NA DA DA DUN DUN DA!" Adam sang.

"Mary Kendall." Mary finished, glaring at her husband. "Isn't he wonderful?" She added. Sanderson looked like he was going to faint. And with two Kendall's in the room, who could blame him?

_NO WAY! _NO WAY! John thought

"Mary, I - I didn't mean. I mean, I didn't know. I..."

"Save your breath Sanderson. And it's Mrs. Kendall to you." Adam snorted in approval.

"But I."

"No Sanderson. You proved your loyalties long ago. Though, disgusted that I am to do this, I must thank you." Mary shook John's hand for a split-second. "You unwittingly saved my life, all those years ago in Chicago."

"Ma - Mrs. Kendall." John grimaced, as though the words caused him physical pain. "If I'd known it was you, I'd."

"You'd what? Remember Sanderson, you've been a coward all your life. Remember Mr. Edwards? You were never there for me when I needed you. Remember I spent months in hospital. Not one letter I wrote you replied to. Not one! I still laugh at my foolishness when I agreed to marry you."

Sanderson fell silent. He was defeated. Again. Silently he handed his rifle to Adam, who took it wordlessly, and guided him to wait for Almanzo with the other prisoners, who were under Laura's watchful gaze.

"Kendall, you get your sight back, and you'll she what a dirtbag she is. You'll never stay with her. Mark my words Kendall! NEVER!" And catching a severe case of evil villain laugh, John Sanderson fell backwards and lost his grip on the concious world.


	13. Adam Kendall is annoyed

**Adam Kendall is severely annoyed by 'The Lost Ones'**

"Darling." Adam began, gingerly whispering. If he woke his wife, he'd - we'll, he didn't want to think about it. It was to her great relief that she replied groggily. "Whassup Adam?"

"Were you asleep?" Adam asked.

"No...just a little drowsy. Why?"

"I'd like to talk to you about some things on my mind. But they can wait till tomorrow - if you're tired."

"No, spit it out husband."

"Well, I think your father is being a total thickhead."

"Oh." Mary said, propping herself up on her elbow and turning to face Adam. "What do you mean?

"Well, you'd think he'd have consulted us about the Cooper children. Instead he hands them over to abusive morons and spineless jellyfish."

"Jellyfish the world over are offended by that Adam!" Mary scolded.

"We'll, even if we didn't want to adopt them, we are a logical choice. I mean, I have a good job - doesn't pay to well now, but I have the skills. You can certainly handle children - we used to take care of three dozen. What would a pair of them be?"

Mary nodded.

"And we both are equal in kitchen skills, so they won't go hungry, which is more then I can say about Laura and Almanzo." Mary added.

"Darling, I think it's time we had a little chat with your Pa. We'll go over first thing tomorrow."

Morning began, and Charles Ingalls walked out the door, master of all he surveyed. Which was the back of his eyelids, for he was splashing his face.

He splashed so vigourously that he failed to notice Mary and Adam.

"Charles! It's time for Kendall's payouts, the famous part of the show where Adam says something completely useless. Again." Almanzo said, smirking as he and Laura joined up with Adam and Mary.

"Wha?" Charles asked.

"We'd like to adopt James and Cassandra." Adam said, grinning while Mary nodded.

"What?" Laura and Almanzo added.

"You can't." Charles replied flatly.

"Why not?"

"Because. Because we're trying to write you off. You've only had three good episodes this season. What's to think it'll only be one next year? How can we do that when you adopt two children. Everyone will want to see you."

"And what's wrong with that?"

"I'm trying to phase you out." Charles added. "And haven't you proved incapable of raising a child."

"Charles Ingalls!" Caroline scolded, while Adam and Mary looked murderous. "That was extremely foolish of you to bring up!"

"Oh yes Pa! Heaven forbid anything good happens to me. I'm sure it would be the end of world!" Mary scolded.

"There's the Kendall spirit!" Adam said.

"You can't have them." Charles stated petulantly, stamping his foot. "I am the manliest character, and I must-save-the-day-and-adopt-everyone."

"You didn't adopt the Sandersons." Laura said, eyebrows raised.

"Yes. That would've made the whole Mary/John idea a bit...off colour. Which would've been a tragedy." Adam added.

"Listen guys, don't pay me out. I've got to stay in character."

"So, you ship them out to people who use them as personal slaves, and then you refuse when someone as good as Adam and Mary come along?" Almanzo asked, voice raised.

"That was just so everyone got an emotional attachment and I realised that I was meant to adopt them the whole time."

"I see I won't be able to talk you out of this." Adam said.

"And Cassandra's face would be perfect alongside Mary in her woe-is-me moods." Laura stated.

"Well, Charles, Carrie will not be impressed you've found a replacement model for her. Do not be surprised if she changes as Cassandra takes her spot." Adam said.

"What? No one will take my little girls spot! She's my baby."

"Wasn't the whole idea of this saga to give you someone to be the main female Ingalls girl? Seeing as Carrie never got any lines."

Charles spluttered at the truth of Adam's words.

"We'll, good day, Mister Ingalls. I seriously suggest you change your day planner." and with that, Adam left, leaving Charles wondering whether Carrie should say something in the next year.


	14. Almanzo Wilder and Mary Ingalls

**Almanzo Wilder and Mary Ingalls. Now that would be...**

Two men stood outside the door to the room which would decide their fates. Both thought they had done well - but it came down to the director to choose who would be directed. Which was why they were here. And why the taller man - Linwood Boomer by name, and Adam Kendall by actions, kept trying to tell Dean Butler the part was not his to have.

"Now Dean. I mean, Almanzo. Got to stay in character, don't I? I think it's sensible that I get this role. I'm a natural for Adam."

"Oh, I disagree. Blonde Adam and blonde Mary equals perfect character chemistry." Dean replied.

"Dear Brother-in-law of mine, I get Mary, you can try for Laura, it works out."

"Oh, I think I should be Adam. You can be Almanzo."

They were saved from further bantering by Mike Landon opening the door and ushering them in.

"Take a seat boys." Mike/Charles said. Both did so - Linwood walked out the door with his, leading to a gale of laughter from Mike.

"You are sooooooooo Adam." he said, as Linwood sat down next to Dean Butler, who was amazed at Linwood's nerve.

"Okay Dean, what have you got in reply to that?" Mike asked.

"I - I thought we auditioned just before." Dean replied.

"Sure we did. This is for extra character - and I'm the natural choice for Adam. Though you'd make a great Almanzo."

"I told you, I'm going for the role of Adam. Don't try to talk me out of it. Or are you afraid I'll get the part."

"No, I just think it'll be very awkward when Laura comes along, I mean, unless your the Sultan of some..." Linwood trailed off, smirking.

"If I'm Adam, I wouldn't be marrying Laura." Dean reasoned. That never works.

"If you're Adam, Mrs. Oleson would have a field day. Adam Kendall - the man with two wives."

"How many times do I have to tell you, I'm not Almanzo!" Dean demanded. Adam smirked.

"Counter-temper. Stubbornness. Perfect Wilder." Linwood added.

"Oh, please Mr. Landon, make him stop." Dean begged.

"Tell you what mate, seeing as you'll be my brother-in-law, you can be Adam for a few takes. If it works out, keep the role. If not, you are Almanzo. You MUST be Almanzo." Linwood offered/threatened.

"Spiffing idea lads." Mike said. "Missy, Melissa, would you come here please?"

The two ladies emerged from whence they comest. Linwood started humming 'Here comes the bride'

Which only made Mike/Charles cry tears of mirth at Dean's expense. And Linwood was not finished.

"Go on Manzo, say hello to your bride-to-be. You must have lots to discuss." Linwood said, shoving Dean forward. "Gee, I love arranged marriages. Which reminds me Missy..."

Mike Landon laughed, and Missy Anderson shoved her fist into her mouth.

"Look Dean, we have Chemistry. Score one for Adam, Linwood style." Linwood/Adam said to Dean/Almanzo about Missy/Mary.

"Hey guys." Missy said, "We do two scenes. One with you Dean, and one with Linwood. Then we decide who gets the role."

"My Adamishness will do the talking!" Linwood declared, nodding his agreement. Dean rolled his eyes.

"What scene should we do?" Mike mused. "Never mind that. Just imagine you are happy to see Mary. Say her name."

"Mary?" Dean said.

"Watch and learn bro. Charles, backstory please?"

"Say you've been sick and you want to see Mary. Or you haven't seen Mary in a long time, and she's back."

"Ah, so no Mary within the last fifteen minutes. Desperate situation here Dean. Leave it to the experts."

Linwood reclined back as far as the wooden chair would allow.

"Mary Mary Mary. Oh Mary, MARY! MARY! No, no, no! Mary!" Linwood pranced about the room, doing variations of those words. Suffice to say, Dean's chances were dead and buried.

"Linwood, or should I say Adam, you've got the job!" Mike declared. Adam did a victory dance.

"C'mon Missy, we can go to lunch and practice the dinner scene." And Linwood seized Missy's arm and danced out of the Director's office.


	15. Adam Kendall gets his first kiss

**Adam Kendall gets his first kiss.**

Mary Ingalls was annoyed. No, annoyed was not a big enough word. Exasperated was more like it. Where ever she went, Kendall would follow. Like a bad smell. For one whole week of torture, she relented, and started co-operating in lessons. Now, it seemed, her private life was being invaded by the ludicrous Adam Kendall.

She had no friends among the students. Everyone else loved Kendall (Mary wasn't about to give him the respectful title of Mister.) something which puzzled her no end. So, she regarded them all with indifference, and they in turn, shunned her for disliking the amazing Adam Kendall.

Mary was severely annoyed now. Kendall had taken a chair at the dinner table next to her. He was talking to his students, no longer as a teacher, but as a friend. 

Try as she might, Mary could not ignore the presence of the man she hated. She tensed when he spoke, and when he was silent, she sawed through her steak much more vigourously then necessary.

The table burst into sudden peals of laughter, invoked by Kendall of course. Mary neither knew nor cared for the joke, and all the laughing Kendall was getting sounded like hammers smashing on her skull. Mary started feeling physicly ill thinking about his horrible voice and outrageous commands. It was unhealthy how much she hated Kendall.

"How 'bout you Mary?" a voice asked.

"Err...sorry?" Mary said, taken aback. No one made the effort to speak to her, she thought, poking her peas around.

"You had any embarassing moments in the railroad of love?"

"I - I don't think so. I think I'll just finish...and leave..." Mary finished, head bowed and cheeks flushed. However, her eyes looked at Adam Kendall. "_Go ahead." _they said._ "Laugh. I dare you." _Adam did not laugh, and the conversation ignored her for the rest of the night.

The next day, Mary schemed for a chance to spy on Adam, learn his peculiar ways and work out a way to avoid or neutralise them.

_Foolish, useless, worthless, wretched child! You know full well that is impossible. Kendall is not human._ Mary thought.

Saturday came along, and along with it, an infernal racket in the early hours of the morning. If there was one thing Mary enjoyed about her lack of sight, it was the ability to get a good nights rest. And now Kendall had ruined it by getting the children to play music. _Sounds like Billygoats defending their territory._ Mary laughed to herself. Emboldened, she called out to Kendall. _Í'm playing with fire here_. Mary thought.

"What's with all the racket! I'm trying to sleep, I'm only blind, not deaf!" Mary said grumpily. Adam smiled slightly, he detected positive signs in her undertone.

"It's eight o'clock here! I thought you farmers were up with the chickens?" Adam replied

"With the way you've been working me into the ground, thats likely!" Mary retorted.

When Mary washed up, she found Kendall seated infront of a crowd of students. He frequently strummed a guitar, and seemed to be acting like a bard, recounting epic tales of heroism and singing a song or two. Mary would now get to hear him firsthand. She quietly tiptoed behind all the students, who were rapt in attention to Kendall's tale of the two woodchippers.

"Hello Mary." Adam said. "Nice of you to join us."

"Yes." a boy around her age agreed. "Absolutely spiffing!"

"Good morning everyone. Good morning Mr. Kendall." Mary was not about to get detention from her most hated teacher.

"Good morning Mary." Adam replied, then someone else started talking, and Mary's attention drifted elsewhere. To Adam Kendall, the man she detested. The man who, of all the men she met, remained an enigma. The man who controlled her life, and the man who would be the death of her. _Unless I get to him first!_ Mary thought.

_"You horrible hag!" _a second voice erupted inside her. _"On what grounds does he deserve that?"_

_"Being mean, horrible and nasty. Not to mention arrogant, pompous and stupid." _

_"What on earth are you on about, foolish girl! You've never had a better teacher in all your days! Think, hard, when there was a better one?"_

_"Oh, thats hard!" _Mary thought sarcastically. _"Let me rack my brains. Mrs. Simms_. _Ma. Even Mr. Applewood is more tolerable."_

_"You are so naive. Caught up in your own little world, eh? Kendall might have problems. Did you ever think of that? Think of anyone but yourself?" _The conflicting sides of Mary's brain settled down. _Kendall. _She reasoned. _Might not be as bad as I think._

"Mister Kendall?" a young boy asked. He was no more then Carrie's age.

"Yes, Jack?" Adam replied.

"Do you dream, Mr. Kendall?"

"Yes Jack, I do. Keep a hold on your dreams. Even those that seem impossible." Adam said to the whole room, but Mary thought she felt his gaze on her.

Three weeks later, Mary brought up the matter. She no longer hated Adam Kendall, but they weren't friends.

"Mr. Kendall." Mary began while peeling potatoes. "Did you really mean it, when you said to keep hold of my dreams?"

"Yes I did."

"Well." Mary began. "There are limits to what a person like myself can do."

"That is true. There are limits in all of us."

"I mean. I always wanted to be a teacher. Now that has been taken away from me. What can I do now Adam?"

Adam smiled slightly at the mention of his given name. "Teacher? You never know Mary, you never know."

Nine weeks and one glorious goodbye later, Adam Kendall walked on air as he reentered the school.

He was brought crashing down to earth by the sniggering of a small group of students.

"Mister Kendall." one of them admonished. "What are you thinking, corrupting the morals of a minor. For shame!"

Adam scowled. Another student shoved the first away.

"Leave him be, we get puntastic joke chances now!"

"Lets be serious here." Adam said, feebly trying to get ahold of the situation. Fat chance.

"It was never love at first sight." a third student said. Adam groaned.

"Didn't I teach you any good jokes?"

"No. It was all observant and logical. You had no funnybone in your arm, Mr. Kendall."

The first student took the conversation back. "If it wasn't love at first sight, then when did they fall blindly for each other?"

"Oh, eat your lunch!" Adam said, laughing as he made his way to his office.


	16. Adam Kendall's Cooldown

**Adam Kendall's Cool down.**

Adam Kendall, husband of the firstborn of Charles Ingalls, was sweltering in the summer heat. Super sized drops of sweat would be rolling off Almanzo Wilder. But Adam was inside, and escaped the brunt of the scorching temperature. It didn't stop him from, after a day's lessons, lying across his bed and telling his poor wife Mary of his troubles.

"Can't you feel the oppressive heat Mary?" Adam asked.

Mary stopped the clattering of her knitting needles. "Sure Adam. I'm just used to it." Mary returned to her knitting, the clat-clit-clat of her needles masking Adam thumping a pillow against the bed.

Mary's needles stopping clattering. "Adam, if you're really that hot, find some way to cool off."

"A splendid idea my dear wife. I shall cool myself and yourself and our youngsters. Oh, and Hester Sue, but she may be a little cantankerous in this heat. But how can I go about doing this? I shall need the help of the experts of the countryside cooling."

"The city is hotter than the country." Mary pointed out.

"Oh really. I never knew that."

"Yes, the buildings reflect and trap heat."

"Wow. You learn something new every day. Well, today it was I who learned something new. Oh well, you get what I mean."

Mary nodded, but of course Adam wouldn't have known that.

"Laura and I would cool off in the lake in summertime."

Mary knew the reason for Adam's silence. Adam had lost his sight in a fishing accident, and was afraid of bodies of water. Adam seemed to realize that Mary had realized what he was thinking.

"Ah, my most beautiful wife, your remembrance of childish antics in the soothing water has given me the most magnificent of ideas. I shall head to those masters of schemes, your brother and sister - Albert and Laura, and ask for their supreme wisdom in this stifling matter."

Adam got up and left the room. Poking his head back through the doorway, he asked Mary - who had resumed her knitting.

"Darling, why is it you are knitting in the middle of the summer months?"

"Kitchen gloves, Adam."

"Okay, that is making sense."

And so, our hot hero, Adam Kendall set off in pursuit of a cooling system.

After weaving around town, stumbling over the dry rocks and tinder grass, Adam stumbled - quite literally into Almanzo Wilder. Almanzo, who had grown up on a country farm, was quite used to the heat, but he wouldn't say no to a chance for some cooling.

"Adam!" Almanzo said when he caught Adam, taking his dusty clothing into account. "What on earth are you doing out here?"

"Almanzo am I glad to see you. However, I have people - namely me - depending on me to find a source of cooling."

"I don't think you'll find any around here." Almanzo pointed out. "You're standing in the middle of a dustbowl."

"Oh, yes, you are quite right." Adam said, kicking a little of the dust up. He then fell to his knees dramatically and proclaimed: "I am to be getting lost and confused as this merciless heat fries my mind and dulls my cutting senses! How is my Mary to be depending on me to cool the school? How, how, how!"

"Okay, okay, Adam. I will be your eyes. Just, please, stop killing the dirt."

"Oh, right. Thank you Almanzo. I shall not be forgetting this act of your helping of me in my hour of need."

"Well, we could go to the ice house..." Almanzo suggested.

"A clever and simple idea Almanzo. But in what manners are we to be using the frozen hydrogen and oxygen juice to achieve optimum refreshingness? I am going to ask the masters of schemes, Laura and Albert."

"Oh, good idea. Beth and Albert will probably have a great plan for cooling off."

"Yes. I shall be getting ready to go to the Ingalls'. You meanwhile shall be getting changed. You cannot be presenting yourself to Laura in all that dust."

Almanzo noticed his own dishelved and dirty appearance. "Oh, right Adam! I'll go and freshen up."

"And I shall go onto our goal, solo."

"But you got lost!"

"A mistake I shall not be making again. Too much is depending on my navigational mind. I shall not be letting too much down!" Adam declared.

"Erh?" Almanzo said. Adam had a way of making him feel...odd. "Well, if you insist."

"Oh, I do. Now get going 'Manzo."

Almanzo left Adam, still questioning the younger man's sanity and questioning his own for leaving him out in the heat. But Almanzo knew Adam was tougher than he looked, and could survive in adverse conditions.

If Adam wanted to go alone, Almanzo would not stop him.

Meanwhile, under a grove of trees, Adam marched on in the shade, quite pleased with his filthiness. Dirt was caked up on his boots, and his clothes were covered in dust.

_'Perfect, just perfect.'_ Adam thought. _'Poor, naive Almanzo. As if, I, Adam Kendall, would be getting lost in Walnut Grove, knowledge of the topography of Walnut Grove which I have been obtaining in conversations with my Mary has been making me have the best knowing of how to get around of any blind man in the area! And I shall not cackle in glee when my grand scheme comes into effect.' _Adam told himself. '_Oh, I shall allow myself a little chuckle. It couldn't hurt.'_

So, Adam arrived alone at the Ingall's house. He heard Carrie's voice call out to him.

"Adam, would you like some Orange and Lemon squash? Grace and I made some."

Adam shot over to the source of the sound.

"Yes, please Carrie." Carrie handed Adam a glass of the cool liquid. "Ah, thank you Carrie. You too, Grace." Adam said, ruffling the grinning toddler's hair.

"It is quite fortunate, that during this heatwave, we have a bounty of citrus fruitiness. Grace and I have perfected a delicious recipe for making squash."

Adam emptied his mug of liquid. "Right Carrie, it is delicious."

"Oh, by the way, where is Laura?" Adam asked.

"She's right in the barn. You can take some of this back with you to Mary."

"Oh, thank you Carrie."

"Oh, it is nothing. We are practically drowning in the gallons of the stuff."

Adam nodded and marched over to the barn, throwing the doors open dramatically.

"Oh eldest of all sister in laws, your favourite brother-in-law is here to seek your wisdom."

Laura was apparently in the the loft of the barn, but either she didn't hear Adam, or was ignoring him, as she let herself down the rope outside the barn.

Adam heard Almanzo's voice. "Hi Beth. Is Adam here?"  
Adam heard Laura's voice too. "No Manly. Was he supposed to be?"

Adam heard Almanzo slapping himself. "I knew I shouldn't have left him all alone out there. I'll go look for him."

"I'll come with you." Laura said. "Carrie, I'm going with Almanzo to find Adam. Tell mom would you."

"But Adam's in the barn." Carrie pointed out.

Adam could just _see _Almanzo and Laura screeeeeching to a stop.

"What?" Laura said, and raced into the barn to confirm Carrie's statement. Albert, who had joined Adam by climbing down from the loft, stood bemused when Adam informed him that "My plan is all going to plan."

"Adam! You made it!" Almanzo said disbelievingly.

"Well of course 'Manzo." Adam replied with a smirk.

Laura spoke up. "Adam, you'll cook yourself with all that hair. Why haven't you cut it off yet?"

"Once again I find myself satisfied with your wisdom Laura. And everyone else will be quenched by Carrie and Grace's Citrus Squash."

"Soo...you were just...hot?" Albert asked.

"Well of course. I was expecting something elaborate, but a haircut will do nicely, and I can give myself that. Adios compradres, I must go and cut keratin."

And as Adam left, picking up a basket of jugs full of concentrated squash from Carrie, he heard Caroline invite Almanzo in to dinner.

_Ah, Adam. The schemes go on..._


	17. One Small Flavour

**One Small Flavour.**

Percival Dalton was walking over, _once again_, to Nellie Oleson's restaurant. The young lady - Nellie herself, was making no effort to learn anything about being a chef. Percival had no idea why Harriet Oleson hired him. He would do his job, but Harriet seemed to be throwing money away. Oh, well, it wasn't Percival's business whether the Olesons lost money. Percival would endure snide remarks about his height and continue with his work.

But Nellie could be so grating. It was clear she didn't want to be with him, and it showed through her cooking.

"Nellie." Percival said, masking his exasperation. "You've got to crack the egg, not crush it."

Nellie crushed another egg in response. Percival rolled his eyes.

A tapping sound alerted him to the fact that someone had entered the restaurant.

"That's strange." Percival thought. "Since Mrs. Ingalls has just left, the place should be closed. Oh, Mrs. Ingalls might have forgotten something."

The few seconds Percival spent musing allowed Nellie to slip in a snide remark.

"Are we going to get on with this? We only have a _short _time."

Percival bit back the retort bubbling inside of him. What he didn't expect is that Nellie was looking at him with an expression of abject terror.

_Surely I haven't frightened her? Maybe I looked a bit angry._

"YEAOUCH!" Percival yelped. Someone had whacked him across the heel with a stick.

"Sorry, didn't see you there." The man said. Percival turned around. Probably some smart alec making fun of his short stature.

But Percival saw that the man was not making fun of his height. He was blind.

"Are you okay?" the man asked.

Nellie had backed away from the blind man, seemingly terrified of him. Percival couldn't understand her terror. The man may have a solid cane, but he was _blind. _What could he do...Or what had he done?

Percival addressed the blind man. "No harm done. I'm Percival Dalton."

Adam reached up to shake Percival's hand. "Adam Kendall. Pleased to meet you, Percival."

"Nellie!" Adam said. "Is Caroline here?"

"Umm...no." Nellie whispered. "She...she just left."

Percival couldn't understand Nellie's terror. Adam seemed to be a pleasant man, and didn't seem to hold animosity towards Nellie. This was another strange mystery about the Olesons.

"Oh, I'll head over to the Ingalls' then. I came all the way from Sleepy Eye to see her. Goodbye." Adam said, and he left.

Nellie watched him go, seeming less frightened but still badly shaken.

"Nellie, are you okay? Do you know that man?" Percival asked. When Nellie didn't respond, Percival quickly backtracked. "I understand, it's none of my business..."

"Percival that is a very dangerous man. Beware when you are around him."

"Is he wanted by the government?" Percival seemed shocked. But, appearances can be deceiving, Percival knew.

"No. He should be though..." Percival saw that Nellie was not interested in cooking after the _ordeal_, so he decided to listen to a little bit of storytelling.

"So, who exactly is Adam Kendall?"

"He is a terror that comes in the night...His little pupils have infiltrated my restaurant before..." Nellie shuddered in remembrance. "Bigger men than you have been scared away by his protégé's relatives. Imagine my terror when the master himself arrived."

"But he's heading to Mrs. Ingalls. Should I get a group to head him off?"

"It would be no use, Percival." Nellie shook her head sadly.

Percival could not fathom why Nellie was so terrified of Adam that she wouldn't do anything to act against him. Perhaps his power was so great amongst the townspeople that he had them under his influence?

"Nellie, I think I should go and speak with this Kendall fellow, try to dissuade him from whatever he is doing."

"No, Percival, I don't think you should."

"But Mrs. Ingalls could be in danger!"

"Oh, her life is safe, if that's what you're wondering. Kendall has broken no laws, which means we can't do anything against him."

"Oh, well, Nellie, shall we continue with the lesson."

"Sorry, Percival, I don't think I can now. You can go and change, I'll clean up."

Nellie seemed shaken, so Percival obliged. He'd want to meet this feared Adam Kendall again...

_/\_

\/

That evening, Percival's wish came true. Nellie was washing up the evening dishes, and Percival was giving an account of Nellie's progress in cooking. Mrs. Oleson thought Percival wasn't doing his job properly. Mr. Oleson seemed to understand the futility of the situation. As Percival was returning to the hotel to retire for the night, he noticed a silhouette in the window. It was Nellie - and a man with a cane - no doubt the dastardly Adam Kendall.

Percival hurried over to interfere before Kendall had a chance to put his plot into effect.

"Ah, hello Percy!" Adam said when Percival stepped into the kitchen. Nellie was begging Adam not to do something, but Adam had a terrible smile on his face. Nellie was backing away from him in terror.

"I really don't know what your business is here, Kendall, but I suggest you leave, now."

"Whatever for?" Adam asked.

"I may be a stranger in town, but your kind is not welcome."

"My kind?" Adam asked. "Who, exactly, is my kind?" Adam had a terrible smile on his crooked face now as he advanced on Percival.

Percival was now inexplicably frightened, but he put on a brave face. Nellie seemed frozen in terror.

"I spoke with Caroline." Adam said, as if he was discussing a family matter. "And she said it was quite okay, if you'd agree Nellie."

Nellie shook with sheer terror, but she couldn't bring herself to refuse Adam. "Sure...you can...not...stopping you."

"There is no need to be blackmailed by this man, Nellie." Percival stood his ground.

"Blackmail? Mister Dalton, I am not blackmailing anyone."

"But you've forced Mrs. Ingalls and Miss Oleson into a situation that Miss Oleson is clearly terrified of."

"Oh, is this true Nellie?" Adam asked.

"N-no..." Nellie said.

"By the way Percy, why are you here in town?"

"I'm here to help Nellie with her cooking."

"Nellie!" Adam seemed delighted. "Why didn't you tell me you had an out-of-town chef?"

Percival sensed a chance. "Do you enjoy food, Mr. Kendall?" he asked.

"Yes I do. I like cooking too. That's why I'm here - to offer Nellie my services for tomorrow - I've done the cooking once before - when Mrs. Ingalls was indisposed."

Nellie took a great gasp of horror. Percival seemed to be shocked. Was all Adam had done been to help Nellie with the restaurant?

Was his cooking so truly terrible that it made Nellie's seem gourmet in comparison?

Percival could think of no other reason for Nellie's terror - inspite of the fact she didn't seem to care about her cooking.

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow Nellie. Percy, I'll be glad to observe an expert at work."

Adam left, and Percival turned quizzically to Nellie.

"You know I have a reputation to maintain. My food may be burnt, but it doesn't explode in your mouth!" Nellie exclaimed. "Adam left this here - his culinary calling card." Nellie handed Percival a salt shaker of red powder. Percival shook some on his finger and put a tiny pinch on his tongue.

His mouth exploded with heat, gasping and spluttering. Nellie led him to the sink.'

"With just one small flavour..." Nellie sighed, resigned to the fact that her patrons would sample what no one should have to consume once more.


	18. The Termite Terror

**The Termite Terror.**

Charles Ingalls stood outside his collapsed outhouse. Just moments previously, it had collapsed on Carrie yet again. Charles was wondering why it did – there was no wind, and the wood _was _strong when he put it in. Charles wondered if the wood might have rotted a little. So, he pulled a plank out and swung it around, trying to make contact with the earth and smashing it open.

The plank broke apart in midair. A piece went flying off, and hundreds of white dashes hitting the ground. Charles saw with apprehension their brown, pincer-like jaws.

"Termites! I should have known." Charles proclaimed, and proceeded to squash a bunch of them. The rest fled away.

"That'll teach them…" Charles declared.

But Charles knew that the rest of the outhouse was probably infested, so he went and got some kerosene and poured it all over the outhouse, the he set the whole thing alight.

"Charles Ingalls, whyever have you made a bonfire at high noon?" Caroline asked, coming to inform Charles of Carrie's good health despite her terrifying ordeal.

The bonfire, without a lot of fuel, soon died down. Charles poked around in the ashes with a stick. He picked up a charred termite and offered it to Caroline.

"No thank you Charles. I have proper lunch inside."

Charles shrugged. He was interested in what roast termite tasted like, so he sampled it.

"Blearcgck! Disgusting!" Charles exclaimed, spitting the tiny piece of Termite out and running to the creek to thoroughly wash his mouth out.

Caroline chuckled at the sight, and her shadow covered Charles' crouching form as she asked with a smile on her face whether he was alright. Charles merely glared at her.

/|\

\|/

A few hours later, Charles and Jonathon had finished the days work with the mill. Charles was preparing some planks for a new outhouse, and when Jonathon expressed interest in what Charles was doing, Charles told him about the invertebrate infiltration.

"So you see Jonathon, I drove those pesky Termites away before they could create a stronghold in Walnut Grove. I-" Charles was cut off when Andy Garvey came running up.

"Pa, our outhouse collapsed!" Charles and Jonathon exchanged grim looks.

"It seems that we won the first battle, but not the war." Charles said, and helped Jonathon cut a load of planks for his outhouse.

/|\

\|/

The next day, Charles and Jonathon were eating lunch when Almanzo Wilder came over.

"Mister Ingalls, Mister Garvey." He greeted them.

"Mister Wilder." Charles responded in kind. Jonathon waved, mouth occupied with a sandwich.

"Mister Ingalls, I need some planks. Our outhouse nearly collapsed on Eliza Jane."

"Termites?" Charles asked ominously.

"Yes. How did you know?"

"They have struck us too. I'll make a deal with you Almanzo. We'll cut the planks free of charge, and you go over to the mercantile and get some sort of termite repellent. We humans have to stick together in these matters. Those _insects _are threatening the soul of our homes!"

"Thank you Mister Ingalls. I'll see if the Olesons' have the repellent."

Charles saluted the departing Almanzo Wilder, and returned to his sandwich.

Almanzo stepped into the mercantile. Alerted by the bell, Harriet Oleson came bustling out of the storeroom.

"Zaldamo!" she greeted him.

"Almanzo." Almanzo muttered through gritted teeth. Out loud, he greeted Mrs. Oleson. "Good afternoon, Mrs. Oleson."

"Hello Zaldamo." Almanzo sighed. Mrs Oleson continued, oblivious. "How can I help you?"

'I'm looking for some termite repellent."

Mrs. Oleson had a nasty smile on her face. "We don't stock it, I'm afraid, Zaldamo, but I can get some from a _supplier._ I purchased some personal stock, and Nels is spraying the Mercantile and Nellie's. Would you like me to order some for you?" Mrs. Oleson placed a catalogue's page showing the products exorbitant prices of the product. She smiled as Almanzo's face fell. Clearly, only the Olesons could afford the best.

When Almanzo returned to the mill with the bad news, Almanzo offered to help put Charles' and Jonathon's outhouse up.

"I'm sorry Charles. I just can't afford fifty dollars for 20mls of liquid." Almanzo told Charles. Charles nodded in understanding.

After putting the three outhouses up, Charles, Jonathon and Almanzo headed over to the blind school. Charles, in his own mind, pretended to be a termite. The huge blind school with all the delicious timber would be a mansion for a family of a couple of million termites.

"Well, if we can't buy the formula, maybe we can make some?" Jonathon offered as Charles thumped on the front door of the school.

Adam, Mary, Hester Sue, Almanzo, Charles and Jonathon sat around the table discussing the matter of termites long into the night.

The next morning signalled the beginning of the War on Termites. Charles got poor Grace to draw a declaration of hostility in the dirt outside a Termite's nest.

Charles, Jonathon and Almanzo led the physical assault, searching out nests of Termites and Albert, Laura and Andy searched for signs of Termites in timber.

After a morning of agonising work, the Termite Terror showed no signs of abating. Mary was trying to work out a formula which would repel the Termites, but she was having no luck, as Charles found out when he visited to ask her of her progress.

"I'm sorry Pa; I haven't been able to come up with anything." Charles looked around to see bottles and vials of liquids, pieces of timber and Termites in containers arrayed around Mary on the table. Clearly, despite her lack of sight, Mary had the situation well under control.

"Keep working Mary, Walnut grove depends on you! By the way, where is Adam."

"I don't know Pa. He left this morning, didn't tell me why though. Adam said he had to go for about a week."

"Well, isn't that just like a city slicker? Running at the first sign of trouble! I-"

"Pa, I really don't-"

"I new I should have paid attention, I mean; he wore a _suit _for goodness sakes. I knew I shouldn't trust suits. Remember John Sanderson. He was very nice without a suit. As soon as he got into a suit – BAM! I'm sorry, Mary, for not protecting you from men in suits."

Charles couldn't understand why Mary unceremoniously shoved him out of the room and slammed the door on his face.

"Honestly! Comparing Adam with that Sanderson fellow!" Mary told the Termites, before settling down and continuing with her mixture making.

/|\

\|/

After a week of intense battle, the Termites had clearly come out the victors. The buildings of the township were all infested. The townspeople did have a bit of laughs when a wall of the Oleson's went down – the building stayed up though. Clearly, Harriet's expensive repellent was useless. Exhausted, the townspeople couldn't seem to drive the insatiable Termites away. Mary still hadn't been able to come up with a formula, and despite Willie's best efforts, no one but himself enjoyed the culinary delights of Termite cuisine.

The blind school remained the only uninfected building. And all that was about to change. Carrie, scouting, found a massive Termite army marching, eager to consume the delectable wood that formed the building blocks of the school. The Ingalls, Oleson, Garvey, Wilder families stood ready for one final stand against their tiny foes.

As the motley group braced themselves, they heard faint singing from upriver.

"Row, row, row your boat, gently down the stream

Merrily, merrily, merrily, life is but a dream."

The quiet singing grew louder. Mary's face lit up when she first heard it. Charles couldn't understand why – _he could sing far better._

The reason for Mary Kendall's delight soon became apparent. The man singing in the rowboat was her husband Adam. He held a pair of oars, and had a rope tied on the boat next to him, which stretched far behind him, upriver. Attached to the rope were many strange, ball-like objects. Adam steered the boat to shore and untied the rope.

Carrie's keening scream meant the Termites had arrived on the building. The battle had begun.

After _greeting _Mary, Adam turned to the strange balls as they began to come to _life – _which caused Harriet Oleson to faint dead away.

"Armadillos, attack!" Adam commanded, and the armada of Armadillos charged up the hill and ravaged the Termite train.

In a few short minutes, the whole column of Termites was annihilated by the Armadillos. Adam looked like the cross between a proud father and a crazed warlord.

Adam seemed oblivious to the open mouthed shock of everyone around him as he exhorted the Armadillos. As they mopped up the last of the Termite survivors, Adam turned to Mr. Oleson.

"Nels, could I have that repellent spray?"

"Sure Adam, but it's useless. I told Harriet not to buy it, but does she ever listen to me?"

Adam smiled. "Of course it's useless Nels. Which is exactly why I need it."

Nels didn't understand, but he and Adam went into town. Everyone followed them – excluding Hester Sue and including the Armadillo Army.

Adam made a spraying system and placed liberal portions of the formula into water and sprayed them near the buildings. Then he told Mary, who was holding a leash attached to his Armadillos, to release the line. The Termites, attracted by Mrs. Oleson's formula, came out into the open, where they were obliterated by the Armadillos.

Standing next to Mary, Adam surveyed the carnage as townspeople and Termites alike stood stunned or lay digested.

A/N: Read on next time to see how Adam rids Walnut Grove of Mice with Rattlesnakes from the West. Yeee-Harr!


	19. The Bard of Chicago

**The Bard of Chicago.**

"I mean..." the Sandy haired young man told the bored barkeep. "I'm supposed to be here as a journalist covering the Teaching Awards. How_ exceedingly boring. _I'm a bard. Who cares about some spinster from a back alley school in some backwater town in a backwater area of a backwater state?"

The barkeep thought that he'd rather listen to the teacher give basic arithmetic lessons rather than this slicked up dude.

John Sanderson tossed a few coins on the bar, and left the building, much to the barkeep's delight.

And so, John Sanderson found himself seated in the Auditorium. He took his notes and would do a fine job of reporting. However, being as his_ passion_ was absent from the writing, the words would not tell a story. They'd just be facts. But when the chairman of the awards told them that a Mister Adam Kendall of Minnesota was unavailable to receive his honour, John instantly perked up. He would pursue this man - and his story across the ends of the earth!

When John put this idea to his editor, the editor thought it was a load of rot. So John played his trump card - he had weeks of leave banked up, and he was going to cash them. Adam Kendall would not escape his pen!

And so, the great Bard of Chicago, John Sanderson, _Esquire_, set off on a mission to find Adam Kendall, Missing-Winner-of-the-Teachers-Award.

"Now, where does he work?" John asked himself, reading a map. Aha, Burton, Iowa. "He travels from Minnesota to Iowa to work? Oh, well, it's the best I can go on now."

And so, our illustrious Bard met Mister Taylor Nash, the principal of Burton's School for the Blind.

"I understand Adam Kendall teaches here." John told him by way of greeting. Taylor Nash was taken aback. _Not even a good afternoon._

"Adam used to teach here. Can I help you, Mister...?"

"Sanderson. John Sanderson." John extended a hand, and Taylor shook it.

"Taylor Nash."

"Mister Nash, if you could spare a few moments, may I ask you a few questions about Adam?"

"Certainly, come right this way Mister Sanderson."

John and Taylor sat themselves around a small coffee table.

"How did Adam come to teach here?" John asked.

"Firstly, Adam was a student here." Taylor responded.

John Sanderson's pencil went into overdrive. Adam Kendall was _blind_. Meh, probably a pity prize.

"So Adam was blind when he came to the school?"

"Adam was blind when he arrived, and blind when he departed." Taylor smiled enigmatically.

"How was Adam Kendall, as a student?"

"He was brilliant, all told. His mother had passed away a few months before the accident which blinded him. His father lived in New York, and sent Adam all the way out here. Clearly he couldn't handle the disasters which struck his family. Adam was all alone - and he remained that way for a few months. He was a nice young lad; however he had such a different background from everyone else that he couldn't relate to a lot of people. Adam had the best of education when he grew up. He was versed like a good city student in history and the arts. Most other students came from farms. They may not have known of Raphael or hadn't recited the entire works of Shakespeare, but they knew how to live off the land. You know John, ignorance breeds fear. Most of the students assumed that since he had a _higher education, _rich father and came from the city, he'd look down on the _peasants _that made up his classmates. So they treated him coldly, and Adam continued to work hard. Adam was top of his class, which meant that the distrust mounted. But, even while this was happening overall, Adam began to slowly win over his peers. After about six months, he was not only the best student, but also the most popular. Adam soon graduated, and when he expressed his desire to become a teacher, he was met with universal approval."

"Was Adam as good a teacher as he was a student?"

"You could say he was better at teaching. Even when he was a rookie teacher he was taking and succeeding at teaching the students who found learning the most difficult. Many students _hated _him when they met him. All of them loved him when they left."

"When did Adam leave?"

"A couple of years back, he went to open his own blind school in Winoka, Dakota."

And so, the journalist of investigation set off to Winoka. Upon arrival, he saw a hotel. After complaining about the biscuits, he huffed over to a pub/saloon, where he met up with the real estate mogul Mr. Standish - and his thuggish minions - Harlan and Glover.

"Good morning, sir. May I borrow a moment of your time?" John asked.

"Alright boy." Standish replied.

"I'd just like to ask you a few questions about someone."

"Oh, whom? And who are you?"

"John Sanderson - I write for the Chicago Tribune. And I'm after information about Adam Kendall - I believe he runs a blind school."

Standish, ever eager to get free publicity, welcomed John into his office. His_ personal bodyguards _followed him.

"Adam Kendall, hmm?" Standish mused to himself and his cronies. "Oh, yes, I remember him. He had a young lady as a colleague, I believe."

John's pencil scratched across the page.

"Yes boss, I remember her." Harlan said.

"She was blind too!" Glover said stupidly.

"Interesting." John smiled. "Did you ever socialise with them?"

"Never."

"Her father's friend beat us up!"

Blank staring.

"Sorry."

"Oh...So you can't tell me what Adam was like?"

"Nope."

"Oh."

"I'm sorry I can't be of more help."

"That's okay; he's just a few minutes away."

Standish, Harlan and Glover shook their collective heads. This didn't really add up to one, all told.

"Umm, well you see, Kendall left about...over a year ago?" Standish asked his nodding minions. "Something about chasing a dream yada yada yada... I think the priest may know something about where they went."

And so, after the Reverend told John about a small township in Minnesota - Walnut Grove, John knew the full extent of this job.

It had led him right back home - and where he could meet Mary Ingalls again.

To say John was terrified of the prospect would be an understatement, as we observe him..._preparing _for the trip to Walnut Grove from Sleepy Eye.

John bought himself a collection of black toupees, shaved his head, and used other methods of disguise. He would travel under the alias of Kwai Peres.

He left the stage before it came into town, not wanting to be recognised. Sneaking around, he peeked through the window of the schoolhouse, where he expected to see Miss Beadle. Miss Beadle it was not though - she was a stranger to him, so he thought it would be safe to ask her questions.

Eliza Jane looked up when John entered the school.

"Good afternoon." John...uhm..._Kwai_ said when he entered.

"Good afternoon, how can I help you Mr...?"

"Peres, Ma'am. Kwai Peres."

"I'm Eliza Jane Wilder."

"Miss Wilder, I work for the Chicago tribune and I..."

John..._Kwai_ was bowled off his feet when the back door to the schoolhouse flew open and Mrs. Oleson charged in, hearing that a _journalist _was in town.

"Oh, Mister Peres, how nice to meet you! I understand that you are here for the Chicago Tribune, and I think that I should be the one to show you..."

Harriet was momentarily cut off by Nels Oleson's subtle coughing. He had strolled over when he saw his wife wobbling over to the schoolhouse.

"Everything the town has to offer, after all I-" Harriet was cut off by John.

"Actually, Ma'am, if you could just tell me where Adam Kendall is, that would suffice."

"Oh, Adam Kendall," Harriet said, as if John had asked the easiest thing in the world. "Adam Kendall? ADAM KENDALL! Him? You ask me, Harriet Oleson, for Adam Kendall?" While Harriet was spluttering about the injustice of the matter, Nels sent _Kwai _on his way.

And so, John Sanderson, after a journey spanning many weeks and many miles, finally reached his destination, a charming manor where Adam Kendall resided. He'd be in, out, and would never have to confront Mary.

_'Go me!' _ John thought.

Thunk! Thunk! Thunk! John knocked.

"Alright, hold your horses already!" Someone was unlocking the door.

_'That's strange. This black lady doesn't look blind, and Glover said she was..._' John thought to himself.

"Are you after Mister...or Missus Kendall."

'_Yes! It seems like I have finally tracked down the blind lady! My powers of investigation are unequalled!'_

"Either one is fine, Ma'am."

"Who shall I say is asking for them?"

"Kwai Peres."

"Mister and Missus Kendall are both teaching at the moment, would you mind waiting for awhile Mr. Peres."

"Oh, that is no problem." John-_Kwai _responded.

And so, after awhile of waiting, he finally saw Adam Kendall, striding out into the front room, obviously having been told about his visitor. John stood to shake Adam's hand, and in so doing spotted Mary walking behind him.

Mary Ingalls had become much more mature than when John saw her last. He was stunned to find her both blind and married. He barely heard Adam's greeting of "Good afternoon." And when John didn't respond, still trying to overcome his shock, Adam surmised that John was "Obviously overcome by the sheer beauty of Mary."

John still didn't open his mouth. Actually, I am wrong, his mouth hung open in stupefied terror. John did notice Mary's thumb tapping against her _husband's - John thought with a sneer - _hand.

Adam grinned, which sent fresh shivers of terror rippling through John's body. Expecting him to attack - though Mary _could not _have known who he was and if she did she _did not tell _Adam Kendall. Still, John felt a great deal of apprehension. It was relieved disgust when all Adam did was kiss Mary.

A very bitter taste rose up in John's throat. Adam must have smelt it.

"Ah ha! You cannot be kissing Mary like I can be. I can do all the kissing I want with this." Adam waved his wedding ring at John. "Are you not seething with jealously as I kiss and kiss and kiss her again?"

Mary of course, was not as eager to be a part in the undignified display of Adam's. "Uh...Adam..." Mary said, while Adam was doing the aforementioned kissing.

But John wouldn't get his interview, he ran away screaming in terror, and Hester Sue found Adam laughing his head off on the floor, and Mary failing to stop herself from joining him.

A picture tells a thousand words, and that horrible image would be locked in John's mind forever.

A/N: I lied. Adam did not get rid of mice in this chapter.


	20. Adam Kendall is on the Hunt

**Adam Kendall is on the hunt.**

If there was one thing Alicia Sanderson had not minded looking forward too but not been hanging on every moment for, it was the coming of the time when Mr. Edwards first took her hunting. Her brothers, John and Carl had gone before her - John had been an absolute disaster, but Carl had acquitted himself well. Alicia though would be alone with Mr. Edwards on her first trip. Grace Edwards had told Isaiah and Alicia to be careful when they left the house, and be careful Alicia intended to be.

Despite the distance between them, Alicia loved her brother John. His letters were mostly to Grace, but he always found a way to write to everyone in a letter. Alicia could remember when she was younger; how John's normally tidy script was an untidy scrawl, telling everyone that he was no longer engaged to Mary Ingalls.

Alicia never found out why, but she had her suspicions. Mary Ingalls was quite popular in Walnut Grove with the older boys, and Alicia suspected that someone had swept her off her feet, causing the breakup. In John's subsequent letters, Alicia detected a faint sign of unfaithfulness being the cause, but no one in the house ever spoke of the matter, at least not to Alicia.

And so, Alicia blamed Mary for her brother's loneliness, but she did not harbour any malice towards the older girl. Alicia considered it an unfortunate series of events.

However, Alicia's calm temperament did not extend to the fellow who had gotten betwixt her brother and his betrothed. Alicia wondered if they were still together.

Whoever he was though, Alicia had a deep resentment for him.

"Where are we heading, Pa?" Alicia asked Mr. Edwards, who was hiking out ahead of her.

"We've got a long way to go yet Alicia; sure you don't want to turn back?" Mr. Edwards asked, a wry grin hidden behind his whiskers.

"Of course not Pa. We're just heading out." Alicia said, moving faster to catch up with her father.

Mr. Edwards stopped soon after. In a clearing, surrounded by woods, an old tree had fallen, and its massive trunk blocked their way. They could easily walk around it, but Mr. Edwards had other ideas.

"Now Alicia," He began to explain to his daughter. "On ahead in those woods past that log is a far more dangerous than the ones we've just travelled through."

Alicia nodded solemnly, paying attention to every detail.

"Now you need to be able to handle one of these." Mr. Edwards tapped his hand on the rifle he held. "For whatever reason, you need to be able to protect yourself."

Mr. Edwards's mind went back to the time a bear mauled him. John had frozen, and although Mr. Edward knew that the cause was mental; he still did not want Alicia to suffer the same fate.

"Now I want you to aim at the knot on the trunk..." Mr Edwards continued for awhile, telling Alicia everything she needed to know about firing the gun.

And so Alicia aimed and shot at the knot.

The bullet whizzed through the air, missing the trunk by a small distance and lodging itself in a branch of a tree across the other end of the clearing.

"That didn't go so well..." Alicia said, picking herself off the ground.

"On the contrary, your aim was excellent; you just didn't withstand the kickback." Mr Edwards replied, lending a helping hand. "Let's go and see where the bullet went."

They didn't need to, for as they climbed over the old log, the branch and all it's branching crashed to the ground.

With a startled cry in Latin, someone rolled out from within it. Alicia and Mr Edwards raced to his aid.

"Are you alright?" Mr. Edwards asked, helping the man up.

"I didn't mean to hurt you." Alicia said. "I didn't know anyone was there, honest."

"Ah, there was no harm done Miss." The stranger said, turning his face toward Alicia for the first time. His eyes were unfocused on anything. Alicia realised, startled, that he was blind.

_What on earth are you doing up a tree? _Was the first thought that came to Alicia's mind. The stranger's voice though, was the first thing that entered Alicia's ear canals.

"It takes more than a fall from a tree to stop a Kendall."

Mr Edwards frowned. He recognised that name. "I seem to recall Charles mentioning a Kendall. Do you know a Charles?" Mr Edwards asked.

"As a matter of fact I do. My father in law, Charles Ingalls."

"Ah, now I remember!" Mr. Edwards face lit up. "Adam Kendall, young Mary's husband. It's a pleasure to meet you."

Edwards extended his hand for Adam to shake, and Adam took it without anyone pointing it out to him.

"You must be Isaiah Edwards. Charles has spoken often about you, and you must be Alicia." Adam said, extending his hand to shake Alicia's.

Alicia took it without her usual enthusiasm. So, here was the scoundrel who broke John and Mary up...

"Yeah, I must be." Alicia replied. Both Mr. Edwards and Adam sensed hostility in her tone.

"Is something amatter Alicia?"

"No Pa. I'll just get our things ready to head off." Alicia headed over to the packs they discarded in their haste to come to Adam's assistance.

Mr Edwards gazed thoughtfully at her. "I don't understand, that is quite out of character for Alicia.'

"Oh, it's not Alicia, it's me. I have that effect on the ladies - a sort of repelling magnetism."

"Surely not on Mary..."

"Especially on Mary." Adam replied to Mr. Edwards's great surprise.

"In the letters Charles writes, seems to me you and Mary get along like a house on fire."

Adam's expression saddened. Mr. Edwards wondered why.

"We get along well, yes. It wasn't always like that though..."

Alicia watched from a distance. This city slicker dude must've come to Walnut Grove, impressed Mary and married her quickly before she could come to her senses. Strangely enough, her father didn't seem to hold any malice towards the man who ended his son's chance of a life with Mary. Alicia wondered why that was.

"So why is it you're out here?" Mr Edwards asked.

"And why were in that tree?" Alicia asked, sneering derisively.

"I was enjoying a stroll through the woods. As I was doing so, I caught the sweet scent of honey in my nostrils. So, naturally, I had to ruin the beehive in order to feast on the comb. Imagine my delight when I found the comb was uninhabited. Unfortunately for me, something else had laid claim to the honey."

"What was it?" Mr. Edwards asked, before a sharp pain erupted in his neck, and he fell upon the ground. Adam spun and picked up Mr. Edwards's rifle to block the bear from making a swing at Alicia, who had ducked out of the way. While Adam pushed against the bear, Alicia crawled to her father's side. He was unconscious, but breathing.

"How is he?" Adam asked, ducking a swipe of the bears paw.

"He's breathing, but unconscious." Alicia replied. Her hostility to Adam was forgotten in the moment.

"We'd better get him to a doctor; to be sure there is no internal damage." Adam swept his neck out of the way of the bear again.

Alicia stood up from her father, and prepared her rifle. The bear seemed to sense danger, so he left Adam, who stumbled before he regained his footing, and charged at Alicia. Alicia held the gun steady and fired at the beast, but nothing happen. The mechanism had jammed. Alicia prepared to swing the rifle at the bear, but out of nowhere, Adam rugby tackled the animal. Distracted from its pursuit of Alicia, the bear turned its full attention on Adam, slapping his face with a powerful paw. Deep gashes flowing with blood appeared on his cheek, but Adam was unmoved.

"Alicia, run, now!" Alicia did run, over to Mr. Edwards's rifle which Adam had discarded. She swung the rifle around to aim at the bear. Adam was holding both its paws down, but the bear, invigorated by the scent of blood, was reaching up to bite Adam's neck. Alicia fired the gun. This time her aim was true. The bullet tore through the armpit of Adam's shirt, shattered the bear's jaw and lodged in the back of its skull. Alicia froze, gasping for breath as the situation caught up with her. Adam, sensing the bear's death, crawled over to Mr. Edwards, who was stirring.

"What on earth happened?" Mr. Edwards asked, seeing Adam's bloody face and the dead bear. "Alicia!" Mr. Edwards sat up straight, looking around for his daughter.

"I'm okay Pa." Alicia gasped the shock still upon her. She noticed for the first time the swelling on Adam's left wrist. The bear must have broken it in the struggle.

"How on earth did you fight the bear off?" Mr. Edwards asked.

"Alicia got it. Without her I wouldn't be alive to tell you about it."

"Nonsense, Adam." Alicia's hostility towards Adam was nonexistent now. For whatever reason he married her, he was actually a decent person, one worthy of Mary. Alicia was going to write a long letter to her brother when she got home; there was a lot she wanted to know. "You held the bear off, else I'd be dead."

"Held it off, how?" Mr. Edwards asked.

"He, umm, tackled it."

Mr. Edwards gave a low whistle. "That has got to be the bravest and stupidest thing I've ever heard." Adam chuckled, but winced when the muscles in his face pulled on the wounds. Alicia came over and ripped the damaged sleeve off to create a makeshift bandage.

"Thanks, Alicia."

Alicia smiled. "No problem, Adam." As Alicia helped Adam up, she asked. "So, how is Mary?"

"I don't know about now, but she'll be awfully angry when I get home. I told her I'd stay out of trouble, not to mention this is her favourite shirt."


	21. Adam Kendall is the Champion

**Adam Kendall is the champion. **

The gossip around the social upper-class of Sleepy Eye was rich and vibrant. None of it, however, concerned the sporting exploits of Adam Kendall. Or anything about Adam Kendall, for that matter.

Adam Kendall, fresh from seeing the light, was in the kitchen with his wife Mary, who was working away while he stood around.

Not that Adam was one to stand around and not do anything, Mary requested it of him, and made the point that so did everyone else in the building.

But Adam seemed intent on telling Mary all his plans that he had now his sight had been restored.

Mary didn't mind that at all, _but honestly, there is a time and a place!_

And the place was not the kitchen.

Most unfortunately, Adam decided not to tell Mary.

Oh, no. This time, he'd show her.

"You know," Adam said, picking up an egg and peeling it. Mary regarded his action with approval - _Now he won't be messing around. _

"I reckon I've obtained a taste for sport, Mary."

"Oh, that's nice Adam." Mary answered distractedly.

"Yes, but beating middle aged ladies do not make for satisfying achievements in the field."

"Field of what sport, Adam?"

"Right now - tennis."

"Oh..."

"Yes. And I've been practicing.

To demonstrate his, uhm, _practice, _Adam lobbed the egg in the air, picked up a frying pan and smashed out the open window.

"Adam! What did you do that for? That was a perfectly good egg."

"And a perfectly better tennis ball."

"Tennis ball?" Mary said, unknowingly ducking out of the way of the rebounding egg as it flew back to Adam, who promptly swiped it away again.

"Adam Kendall, my kitchen is not a playground! And give me back my frying pan!"

Bereft and devoid of his defense mechanism, Adam just managed to catch the speeding egg.

"Well, if I can't play tennis, can I play baseball?"

"You can play either one Adam. You can play neither one in the kitchen."

"Alright. I'll help you here though."

Mary glared at him warningly.

"Alright, alright, I'll play tennis."

And so, Adam exited the building, eager to nurture his budding talents on the tennis court.

_'Where did Adam find the money to buy tennis equipment?'_ You may very well ask.

To tell the tale truthfully, he hadn't bought it at all. Rumour has it that his racket had bear gut string, but that is just a rumour.

So, Adam was at a tennis court in the late afternoon. Or rather, he was at a makeshift tennis court in a public field - he wasn't socially ranked enough to use the private tennis courts, which were the only tennis courts in town.

But Adam realized with shock and sadness when he arrived and set up his court that something was missing. The balls, net and racquets all were accounted for. The small matter of the opponent is what Adam forgot to bring.

"!"

Adam fell to his knees, as the devastation of the situation threatened to emotionally drown him.

Then, quick as a flash, he realized tennis wasn't the only sport, so he sprung up, cleared his _court _away, and prepared to brainstorm a new area he would excel in.

Of course, sensing a disturbance, Jonathon Garvey came over to ask whoever made the infernal racket to kindly keep the noise pollution out of the air. But he found no one, since Adam had left, and returned to his son Andy, wondering if he was starting to lose his mind.

But the voice haunted him in his dreams.

_'You are a rotten Sheriff, Jonathon Garvey...'_ The faceless voice would say. _'You cannot catch me, you can't!' _Then the voice would start cackling away madly, forcing Jonathon to awake in a cold sweat.

And so, after a week of terror for Jonathon, and listening to Adam's exploits in tennis, badminton, hockey, baseball, basketball, two kinds of football and clay shooting for Mary, the Kendall's and Garvey's were having dinner together. Mary was verily terrified of the prospect. She had made the unforgivably treacherous mishap of not being able to prevent Adam helping her prepare the food. She hoped Jonathon and Andy would one day forgive her...

She mightn't forgive herself ere the evening was through.

"Andy, how do you feel about living in Sleepy Eye?" Mary asked, by way of a conversation starter.

Andy did not reply, and Mary heard his swallowing as he took a great guzzle of water. I leave you to wonder why...

"Well, it's been okay." Andy replied at last.

"Have you met any new friends?"

"Yes..." While Mary and Andy were having their conversation over one corner of the table, Jonathon leaned over to Adam and told him about the disturbance. Adam, who, despite the signs did not know the culprit was himself, asked Jonathon whether the mysterious individual had created any more infernal racket. He then subsequently advised Jonathon to forget about him and get a good night's sleep.

After the dinner, which tasted surprisingly good - but Mary knew that she could never predict what Adam would do next, Adam, seeing that Mary was deep in conversation with Andy, ushered Mary, Andy and Jonathon into the parlor. Closing the door after them, he turned to the table.

He began walking toward it. "Now, dishes, it's just you and me."

The dishes trembled with every one of Adam's footfalls.

/|\

...

\|/

When Adam returned to the parlor, he heard Mary speaking to Jonathon and Andy. Adam's name was mentioned, but he didn't hide behind the door and eavesdrop - why would he? What would Mary have to say that would paint him in a negative light?

"Adam has been interested in sport in the past week. He seems to do okay in things he's been trying, but something always comes up to put an end to it. Hello Adam." Mary said as he entered the room and sat down next to her.

"Hello Mary."

"Adam, Mary tells us you are having difficulty finding people to play with you."

"You can certainly say that, Jonathon."

"Yes, well, I play a few indoor games if you are interested."

"I certainly am. Would you like to play, Andy?"

Andy looked over at Adam. "I know how to play, but I'm not good at it, I'll just watch with Mary."

Adam began setting up the board - Jonathon asked to play draughts. After a quick game, in which Andy gave a commentary of to Mary and Adam easily won, Jonathon wondered how Adam did so well.

"You've only been sighted for a few months, Adam. How did you get so good?"

Adam didn't answer, his mind was somewhere else.

/|\

...

\|/

Earlier that week...

Adam Kendall entered the room, filled with pairs of men sitting across from each other, crouched over tables and boards. Adam sat at a vacant table, and set up his chessboard. Soon, a man came over and asked for a game.

Adam accepted, and after twenty or so moves, Adam - with Black had managed to stave off a White attack. The man, sensing an advantage, decided to relax. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a cigar, which he lit and breathed the fumes into Adam's face.

"Does this bother you?" the man asked.

"No." Adam replied, thought he really meant '_yes'._

But the annoying smoke sharpened Adam's senses, for he couldn't wait to gain a breath of fresh air. So, just as it looked like White had a devastating attack on his castled king, Adam struck back with an exchange sacrifice on the 'C' file.

"You know," the man remarked as he searched for a refutation. "Simon wants to allow ladies to play in the tournament later this month."

Adam looked quizzically at the man, who was making his move

"Oh, of course, you wouldn't know Simon. He is the president of the club. But, you know, women can't play chess. They should just stay home and let us men play, right?"

Adam picked up his Queen and moved her. "Checkmate." He announced, and packed and left the building without another word.

/|\

...

\|/

"Mary." Adam said, smiling. With some unusual ability, Adam managed to convey a double meaning. To Jonathon, it was an answer, to Mary, it was addressing her.

"Yes, Adam?"

"I've got the perfect idea - but - I...Need you."

"Well of course you need me. What are you planning?"

Jonathon and Andy wondered why Adam needed Mary, but they decided to retire to allow the Kendall's privacy to work out their scheme.

/|\

...

\|/

Yet another week later...

Adam led his wife through the door into the room he had played in before. He was greatly pleased to see a no smoking sign hung on the door. Adam and Mary headed over to a table to register.

"Name?" the name standing behind the table with a badge that said 'Simon' asked.

"Kendall." Adam replied.

Simon wondered why the man bought his wife along. Surely it couldn't have been to watch the game - she was blind.

Oh, well, she would be welcome anyway.

"First name?"

"Mary." Adam said, without a trace of mischief.

Simon was taken aback. "But, I thought..." Seeing Adam's outrageously straight face, Simon continued, addressing Mary instead. "Mrs. Kendall, you realize that there is no special group for sightless players."

"Yes, I know. I can play anyway. All I need is someone to move the pieces for me. Adam has been building a special set for that, but it's still in the early stages."

"Mr. Kendall, would you do that?"

"Certainly." Adam replied. His smugness as he surveyed other people registering at tables was suffocating.

"Well, this is unprecedented, but with Arbiters around it should be okay. You do understand that Mary is to record her move than you play it on the board. You must not help her in any other way. The opponent will tell Mary the move he or she made."

"I understand."

Mary was assigned the White pieces in her first game. Her opponent was the same man that Adam had defeated earlier. Upon seeing Adam, he had a smile on his face as he relished the chance to gain victory against his prior conqueror. When he noticed that Mary was his opponent, his arrogant grin threatened to split his face open.

"This'll take less than ten moves." He remarked to Adam, who nodded, to his great surprise.

Mary sat at the board, contemplating. Soon, she wrote down her move.

e4. Mary played the Kings Pawn opening.

...e5 Nf3 d6.

Her opponent was playing the Philidor Defence, supporting the e pawn but blocking in his dark square Bishop.

Bc4 h6.

Then man smirked - her threatened Fried Liver Attack was killed before it got off the ground.

Nc3 Bg4.

Nxe5

Mary, being blind missed the relative pin on her Knight to her Queen. He opponent looked on, triumphantly as Adam could only watch helplessly as Mary's most powerful unit fell.

...Bxd1

Bxf7+ _Hmm..._the man thought. _An annoying check. Oh, well, I'm a queen up. I'll just get out of check and win. Hehehehehehehehehe..._

Ke7.

It was Adam's turn to smirk, as Mary landed the killer blow.

Nd5.

"Checkmate." Mary announced. The man looked down at the board, stupefied. Adam smiled, basking in the glory of Mary's triumph.

After the evening was through, Mary was unbeaten as she won the tournament.

"What I don't understand is, "said Mary, as Adam handed her the trophy with a suffocating smugness as he surveyed the stunned opponents. "I shouldn't have won that. There are many better players here, who could see the board...How on earth did I manage to win that?"

Adam still didn't wipe the grin off his face - which had only grown larger as the night progressed. Adam was now leading Mary back to the carriage.

"Don't sell yourself short Mary, you are very good. But you don't look it. Most people take one look at you and mentally laugh. They think a blind lady is easy pickings. Shows what they know, eh?"

Mary smiled. Adam did so too as he ordered the equines to move.

"Adam, I think there is a special name for that kind of Checkmate in the first game."

"Yes, there is." Adam replied. "It's called Legáls mate."

And despite the fact that Mary had won the tournament, Adam still felt like a champion.


	22. Seth Barton doesn't know where to begin

**Seth Barton doesn't even know where to begin.**

The Sequel to the Mary Ingalls fan club.

The price of failure burdened the mind of Seth Barton as he made his way from Burton to Walnut Grove. John Sanderson had left him to face the Master alone - that was how John always worked. Seth would have to explain the failure on his part - and John's - to the waiting Master.

The picture in his pocket was all the evidence he had to prove failure - one may wonder why Seth did not dispose of the incriminating image. The answer was - the Master had witnessed the incident himself, but Seth knew that wouldn't change anything. He would still have to explain his failure.

So, Seth eventually came to the Master's abode. The night sky, dark and thick with clouds, would normally contrast with the bright, lantern lit home.

Now, however, for whatever reason, the Master did not want a vast amount of light.

In fact, only a single candle was lit. When Seth knocked on the door and entered the building, it illuminated the Master's face with an eerie glow.

"Seth, what do you have to report?" The voice asked, laced with foreboding.

Seth gulped. "I - I failed, Ma-" Seth was cut off by the voice of Caroline Ingalls.

"Charles, why didn't you tell us Seth was visiting? We really need light."

"I feel so stupid." Said Brown-Eyes, sitting in the loft next to her sister Mary who was reading Adam Kendall's letter for the sixth hundred and twenty seventh time.

_Wonderful thing about being blind. I can read in the dark. _

So, Mary contentedly continued reading while Laura fidgeted around, wondering what scheme Pa was doing.

"Caroline, we cannot have any light."

"Oh, I know who you are, Mister Ingalls." Seth told him. Charles sank into his chair as Caroline lit the lanterns. The room brightened considerably.

"Ah, Caroline, you've revealed my secret identity!" Charles scolded her. Carrie giggled.

"Charles, Seth has already said he knew who you were."

"Oh, alright, well, Seth, it's time for the briefing."

Seth turned his head up toward the loft. Mary and Laura were both sitting on the edge, feet dangling down. While Mary's eyes were unfocused and happy as she ran her fingers across a piece of paper, Brown-Eyes' eyes were narrowed in suspicion

Seth turned back to Charles, and began to pull the photograph out of his pocket. Charles waved him off. "I already know of your failure. What I would like to know, is...how did it happen?"

Seth frowned. He thought he was prepared with an answer - but every time he went to open his mouth, another possibility popped up in his mind.

"Well," Seth said at last. "It might've been the time he taught her about reading. Or maybe when she met Jenny. Or possibly when she threw her dinner at him... I'm sorry, I'm afraid I don't know when it began." Seth finished, shaking his head hopelessly.

Charles put his head between his knees and dismissed Seth, trying to ignore the odd looks he was receiving from his female kin.

Seth took one last look at Mary, who was still engrossed in the paper. Trying and failing to think of something to say to her, Seth opened the door. Brown Eyes' eyes followed him watchfully every step of the way.

"Goodbye Seth." Seth looked up, startled. The casual nonchalance that Mary had addressed him with cut him to the core for some reason, and he found himself unable to articulate a response. Closing the door behind him, Seth knew that he had doomed Mary to a life of married monogamous monotony. Such was the price of failure.

The door closed, and Charles fidgeted as he felt the gaze of everyone on him.

"I was only doing my fatherly duty." He explained, mostly to Caroline. "I thought Mary would be safer with the devils we know, you know."

"John, who cheated on her, and Seth, who ran away when she needed him most?" Laura asked.

"Well, bad as they were, I knew I could count on them somewhat - well, at least more than I could count on city slickers wearing suits."

"But whatever would you need to protect Mary from?" Carrie asked.

"Caroline Celestia, your sister may not be able to see, but she can still be seen."

Carrie looked completely lost.

"Oh, gosh, Carrie!" Charles exclaimed, exasperated. "Mary is a beautiful young lady, alone, in a strange, foreign land, surrounded by suited suitors. She would have needed the protection of her kindred countrymen."

Charles turned his head to the heavens - only the roof got in the way.

"But they failed!" Charles proclaimed in anguish. "A suited suitor - Kendall kissed my Mary! All my plans and protective schemes were for naught. And look at her, Carrie. Ensnared by Kendall. ENSNARED!"

"Mary is happy about it. Good for her." Carrie said.

"But the suit..." Charles wailed.

"Oh, snap out of it Charles." Caroline admonished. "You wear a suit."

Charles suddenly morphed his facial features into a fatherly expression.

"Listen to your mother girls, a suit does not a man make."

And Charles, for maybe the first time in his life, had found a man in a suit he could like.


	23. Adam and Willie are equal partners

**Adam and Willie are equal partners.**

Adam Kendall sat in Walnut Grove's Church/Schoolhouse, which was packed full. However, he was not there for services - Harriet Oleson was the speaker, and the exceedingly bored Adam's head lolled to the side and he started sleeping peacefully on Mary's shoulder.

Harriet droned on.

"...And now, with Nellie's new restaurant, Walnut Grove will be officially on the map. The thing we needed to set this town to greatness is here! Never again will any of us go hungry."

"Mrs. Oleson, we're here for the town meeting. It is not a bulletin board for the association of creating demand for extra outhouses."

The slur on the Oleson family cooking initially passed Harriet by, for she was stunned by the way Mary worded her injection. Mostly everyone else erupted in laughter, waking Adam up.

He, though, didn't seem bothered that he had missed much of Harriet's speech. He just turned his head around, until everyone noticed that he knew Harriet had still been speaking.

"Ah, good," Adam announced. "I see I didn't miss anything."

The room erupted in laughter once more.

Almanzo Wilder leaned over the aisle to where Adam sat. "I don't know what Harriet is on about. If you've ever tasted the food there, you'll know what I mean when I say, for them, any publicity is bad publicity."

Harriet was annoyed that someone wasn't paying attention to her.

"Zaldamo, you're blocking the path." Harriet said cheerily.

Almanzo sat back down, teeth gritting as he corrected her. "Almanzo."

...

"Can you believe that Harriet Oleson?" Almanzo remarked to Adam. "I mean, three hours about Nellie's place. The girl can't even cook." He moved his neck around, trying to loosen the crick he obtained. "My neck is killing me."

Adam slapped Almanzo's back sympathetically, knocking his neck into place.

"Thanks." Almanzo said.

The group paused. Nellie and Mrs. Oleson seemed to be having a lively argument.

"Now, Nellie dear, you have to cook that day."

"But I don't want to cook." Nellie whined. "I don't even know how to cook."

"You will learn, Nellie dear." Harriet said through smiling teeth. She lowered her voice so only Adam and Mary could hear. "Besides, this venture is to find you a husband."

"I can cook." Willie interjected.

"No you can't Willie."

"But Ma...'

"Run along now Willie dear...'

"Yes Ma."

/|\

\|/

That evening, Adam sat in the kitchen with Mary, feasting on Cayenne Peppers.

Well, Adam was feasting.

"Hmm, Nellie will be ruined if she tries to cook - only a few of us know how bad it is, but this half price day will bring people in from all over." Mary remarked.

"Maybe Laura can do the cooking?"

"Why would Laura do that? She'd want Nellie to fail. Not to mention what happened the last time Laura helped."

"Nah, Caroline would be there. Laura wouldn't pull the trick again. Besides, she would wear this."

Adam produced a ludicrously frilled apron.

"No." Mary said, feeling the fashion monstrosity.

"What?"

"Laura is not wearing that."

"Mary..." Adam said.

"Kiss me. I'd rather have my lips burn with the intensity of a thousand suns than have Laura wear that hideousity."

Adam looked quite downhearted.

"So...you don't think it's a good idea to get Laura to cook?'

"No."

But Adam continued thinking long into the night of how to save Nellie's from disaster.

/|\

\|/

After a long night of thinking, Adam knew that he wouldn't sit back and let Nellie and Harriet ruin themselves. They may have deserved it, but Adam wasn't one to let mistakes continue. So, after brainstorming his plot, he unveiled it to his most loyal ally, Mary.

"Mary, I'll need your help in this venture." Adam told her as they sat eating breakfast.

'Mmeaugh." Mary responded through a mouthful of molasses and oatmeal goodness. "Sorry. My help?"

"Yes."

"Alright Adam, what shall I cook?"

"Oh, you won't be doing any cooking. I'm going to ask Almanzo if you can hide in the feed and seed. Meanwhile, Carrie will telegraph you the orders using a portable wire system of my own creation. You will then pass on this information to me, I'll cook the orders and Laura, Albert and Andy will ferry them across and swap them with Nellie's food."

"Creative plan. But why would you do it?"

"No one believes I can cook. By doing this, Nellie's place shall be saved and Harriet Oleson will forever be indebted to us. We can use our influence to allow me to cook whenever I feel like it. The whole of Walnut Grove will taste Kendall Cuisine! Hehehehehehehehehehehehehe!"

"Adam..."

"Hahahahahahahahahahahaha!"

Mary got up and cleared the bowls away.

"Hohohohohohoho...Mary, where'd you go?"

/|\

\|/

Of course, Adam's best laid scheme was brought to naught, when Mary had to stay home because Hester Sue fell ill. One by one, the rest of his help had succumbed to reasons why they couldn't help.

Adam never suspected that they didn't want anything to do with his cooking.

And so, Adam sat on the mercantile steps, despondent. Willie Oleson seemed downhearted as he walked out the door.

"Hello Adam. What's the matter?"

"Oh, nothing much. How are you doing?"

"Ma won't let me cook at Nellie's. I'm as good as she is..." Willie told Adam, who stood up and grasped his shoulder.

"Willie, you and I are outcasts for what we are - gourmets. Cast out and forced to live on the fringes of culinary society by those jealous of our achievements."

Willie nodded.

"WELL ENOUGH I SAY!" Adam smashed his fist into a pillar. "We will take back what is rightfully ours! The right to cook."

"Come, fellow cooking partner, and scheme in this shade."

/|\

\|/

"Charles!" Adam called to his father in law who was cutting lumber at the mill.

"Yes Adam?"

"Mind if I take, yes, take for good some of the off cuts?"

"Help yourself."

Adam did just that, while Willie took advantage of the fact that Harriet couldn't get Nellie a new stove and the Oleson home without one, and dragged the old one out to Adam's planned plot.

"Ah, good job Willie...but where did you get it from?"

"Oh, it's okay. Ma got a new one; she was going to throw this one out."

Adam blind-eyed it apprehensively. "It's not going to blow up in my face is it?"

"No." Willie assured him. "Works perfectly well, but you know Ma. If there is something new, she has to have it."

And so, Adam and Willie spent the day creating a makeshift kitchen.

Almanzo Wilder came over.

"Hello Adam, Willie, what are you doing?"

"Think we should put a roof up or go for the alfresco experience?" Adam asked.

"Eh, what will the weather be like?"

"Search me. Oh, hello Almanzo."

"You two look hard at work. What are you doing?"

"Oh, we are building a makeshift kitchen. We just need a water supply." Adam showed a long pipe to Almanzo. "I need to attach this to a source of water and my device will do the rest on this end."

Almanzo smiled.

/|\

\|/

Charles Ingalls was having a hard day. The work seemed to be so much tougher for some reason. When he mentioned that to Jonathon, his friend concurred - the work was strangely harder. Charles and Jonathon went to investigate the water system, fearing a blockage.

They missed the pipe which Almanzo had placed in the canal.

/|\

\|/

Laura, Albert and Andy were walking through town, eager to observe Nellie's big day. Charles, Caroline, Carrie and Grace also were in town, but they had ridden on the buckboard. Adam and Willie meanwhile were hard at work in their_ kitchen. _

"Almanzo! Is Laura here yet?"

"Ah, umm...oh, yes! There she is."

Adam shoved Almanzo on the back. "Go get her please. I can't leave this."

Almanzo left to summon Laura. As he strode across the street, Charles spotted him head for _his _daughter. His eyes narrowed in intense dislike.

But Almanzo just spoke to her for a few seconds and left. Laura followed him. Charles's widening eyes followed them until he lost them behind some foliage.

Charles Ingalls sprang into action. In a flash, the horses and buckboard were hurtling towards the plant life. The buckboard came out on the other side, having lost some speed.

It collided with the makeshift kitchen. The impact knocked everything down. Almanzo was sent flying into Laura who was working with Willie, and they all landed on Adam. The horses managed to escape injury - no fault of Charles. Caroline was calming the hysterical Carrie and Grace, while Charles glared at Almanzo's back.

Almanzo, wincing painfully lifted himself off Laura and Willie, then helped them both up.

"What on earth just happened?" Almanzo asked.

Charles's fist swung through the air at Almanzo, and stopped, centimetres from his face. Adam, still lying in the ground, and raised his foot in defence.

"Charles, you know what happened last time?" Adam asked.

"Right, right." Charles backed down, and Caroline motioned for him to get the horses harnessed and get himself out.

Adam stood up. He turned to Almanzo, Laura and Willie.

"Everything destroyed?"

"Everything."

"Well, I suppose that's that plan scuppered." Laura remarked.

"Quite, Laura." Willie remarked.

"Well, not quite...Willie, I'm sorry, but I'm going to have to go solo on this one. Maybe one day you can join me."

Willie nodded, disappointed but understanding.

"Laura, Almanzo," Adam said, shaking their hands. "Thankss for all the help. I'll be off with the backup plan. Chat amongst yourselves."

Charles watched, eyes narrowed as Willie and Adam both left, leaving Laura and Almanzo together. Caroline prevented him from breaking up the union.

"Charles, they're not doing anything."

Charles shook his head. "They will, they will..."

Adam reached Nellie's kitchen. The girl herself was working in there.

"Ah, Nellie, just the person I wanted to see..."

A/N: Fits in with the fanon in One Small Flavour.


	24. Nancy Oleson meets her Brother in Law

**Nancy Oleson meets her brother-in-law.**

Nancy Oleson stirred in her bed, coiling and uncoiling herself as the morning sun shone through her bedroom window shutters. Nancy rose up from her bed, smiling as she planned her exploits for the day.

At breakfast, Nancy upturned the syrup pitcher, successfully blaming Willie for it, which, after Willie's protests of innocence, caused Harriet to excuse Nancy from dinnertime kitchen duties for the night, foisting the responsibility upon Willie instead.

So, when she went to school, skipping along the way and smirking at her fellow students, it was just another morning in the life of Nancy Oleson.

Harriet, watching through the front door, smiled fondly at her daughter.

"Isn't she precious?"

Nels snorted from the counter.

"What was that Nels?"

"Oh, yes Harriet. Precious." Nels responded turning and rolling his eyes at the shelves.

Laura Wilder sat up straighter when she saw the self-satisfied smirk disgracing Nancy's features. Nancy had been rather well-behaved for her standards during the whole week, and Laura was sure, that during the last day of school, Nancy would be planning a suitably proportionate event of mischief to make up for it.

Laura kept her eye on Nancy the whole morning, but Nancy didn't put a foot wrong. To further Laura's annoyance, Nancy seemed to know of Laura's suspicion, and her attitude seemed to be one of _Catch me if you can._

Laura, of course, could not keep her eye on Nancy forever, and when a couple of boys collided trying to field a flying baseball, Laura was distracted, and Nancy struck.

"Alright, what happened?" Laura demanded.

"Nancy pulled my hair!" The girl who squealed, Cassandra told her.

"Not true!" Nancy protested. "I didn't go near her."

"Yes you did. I saw the whole thing. You ran up, and pulled Cassandra's braid." Willie said.

"You all hate me!" Nancy squealed, and ran in the direction of the mercantile.

Laura sighed deeply as Willie returned to his baseball game and Cassandra returned to her see-sawing.

...

Harriet Oleson gesculated wildly as she addressed the town council.

"And the lack of discipline is incredible! Why, just yesterday my poor Nancy ran home in tears after your complete lack of ability to act as a fair and just arbiter. Mrs. Wilder, if you cannot bring yourself to deal with a situation fairly, then don't deal with it at all!"

Almanzo laid a hand on Laura's shoulders as Caroline Ingalls responded.

"Mrs. Oleson, I am sure Laura handled the situation appropriately."

"Well of course you'd think that, Mrs. Ingalls, it was your daughter making the accusation, and your daughter judging. Of course she was _handling it appropriately._"

"Your son corroborated Cassandra's facts, Mrs. Oleson. I do not think it is anyone's fault but your own that your daughter is a chronic liar and attention seeker." Laura pointed out.

"That's not true! Nels!"

"Sorry, Harriet, I can't argue with facts.'

"I didn't know how to say bring this up before, Mrs. Oleson, but unless Nancy improves her behavior, I will have no choice but to serious consider expelling her."

"You can't do that!"

"I have no choice. Nancy is a disrupting my time and encroaching on her classmates negatively. I have a responsibility towards my students, Mrs. Oleson."

...

"Harriet, do you think Nancy could have a problem?"

"That is complete silliness, Nels; she is perfect in every way."

"Perhaps there is something...psychological with Nancy. Perhaps Doctor Baker could help."

"No Nels. There is nothing wrong with my daughter." Harriet turned over in the bed, ripping the covers away from Nels. "And that's final!"

...

One fortnight later, Nels was quite innocently working in the storeroom when Harriet's screech sent him running out.

By the time he arrived on the porch, Harriet had run out the door, and had engulfed Nellie and Jennifer Dalton in bone-crushing embrace. Nels hurried out over to Percival, who was holding Benjamin.

"Percival, Nellie. You...Here...What?"

"When I heard I had a sister, I couldn't wait to meet her, and bring her niece and nephew over too." Nellie said as Harriet led her inside. "So what is Nancy like?"

"Just like you darling." Harriet responded joyously.

Nellie shot a foreboding look over at her husband.

Percival jittered a little.

"Percival, is everything okay?" Nels asked.

"Oh, yes, fine thank you, Nels." Percival turned to the wagon, pulled a bag out. "Watching, might be waiting..." Percival's mutters trailed off, leaving Nels quite bewildered.

...

Nellie frowned to herself as the Olesons and Daltons dined in Caroline's restaurant. She glanced up at Percival's retreating back, whom had been called over to the telephone by Hester Sue. Surely she hadn't been as bad as Nancy was. Nellie felt an upwelling of pity for her father and brother, who, no sooner had Nellie reformed, now had to live with another miscreant all over again.

Percival's voice filtered in to the room.

"WHAT! HOW DID YOU FIND ME?"

Nels and Nellie bolted from their seats. They found Percival in a completely safe situation; however, it didn't seem to register with Percival, who was shaking madly as he clutched the receiver.

"Nellie, did something happen in New York?" Nels asked.

"No." Nellie responded her eyes wide as she observed her terrified husband.

"I DON'T CARE ABOUT YOUR CONTACTS!" Percival roared through the receiver.

Nellie jumped a little. Percival was perspiring all over.

"NO YOU WILL NOT! I ABSOLUTELY FORBID IT!"

Percival panted a little, trying to overcome his panic.

"FRIEND? NO, NO, NO. NIGHTMARE. THAT IS WHAT YOU ARE. GOODBYE!"

Percival reached over to Nellie who wrapped her arms around him.

"We're ruined." Percival told her despondently as he sobbed into her shoulder.

...

Many, many miles away...

A gentleman frowned to himself as his offer to a friend was quite emphatically declined. Honestly, all he wanted to do was help with the restaurant whilst the friend and his family visited relatives in distant pastures.

The gentleman's wife entered the room.

"So, how did he take it?"

"Negatively, I'm afraid darling. I cannot understand it."

"Maybe he didn't want a culinary standard that he could not replicate later, Husband."

The gentleman pondered his wife's words. "You must be right, darling." He rubbed his hands together. "So, what's for lunch?"


	25. Nancy Oleson gets a new victim

**Nancy Oleson has a new victim.**

The arrival of the Daltons signaled a change in the life of Nancy Oleson. The day she meet her brother in law for the first time, he had received a telephone call from an unknown source, which had sent Percival into a panic. Nancy had incorrectly presumed Percival was easy pickings, but to her surprise, Percival was a worthy opponent of her scheming and bullying.

It was quite refreshing to have a challenge, as Nancy pointed out to her sister Nellie whilst they nursed Jennifer and Benjamin.

Well, Nellie nursed them, Nancy just prattled on about her own misbehavior.

"And so, I told Percival..."

Nellie turned disapproving eyes on her sister. "That's not very nice, Nancy. I hope you don't continue with that sort of act."

Nancy welled crocodile tears up in her eyes. "I thought you would understand. Ma told me you were just like me..."

"Though that was true, it is not something for praise."

"GAHARGH!" Nancy screamed, running from the room.

Nancy sat on her bed, telling her dolls of all her troubles with life, the universe and everything.

Then, suddenly, she had a brainwave. She would solve all her troubles at once. She needed to prove her superiority over Percival, who had gallantly resisted all her attempts to verbally and physically intimidate him. Nancy felt she was losing her touch, so she decided to contact the person who had called Percival on the telephone.

Clearly, someone who sent a normally calm and resistive person such as Percival into a panic must be a master of the subtle art of superiority.

And Nancy wanted to learn from the best.

"Excuse me Hester Sue. If I may ask...Who called Percival on Saturday?"

Hester Sue narrowed her eyes at the innocent pose of Nancy Oleson that didn't fool her at all.

"I have no idea." Hester Sue replied with cutting finality.

The next weekend, Nancy was happily preparing for dinner. To her delight, the Ingalls and Wilders had joined the Olesons and Daltons for dinner. Willie had mentioned that Nellie and Laura never used to get along in school, so Nancy was eagerly anticipating the inevitable fight.

Preferably with food, which Nancy was planning to stockpile.

And if the fight was a little slow in starting...well, Nancy planned to _help it along._

Nancy sat, morosely running her fork through her mashed potatoes as Nellie and Laura dominated the conversation.

The spoke as old friends, and Nancy felt bitter disappointment over the lack of violence at the dinner table.

But then Laura asked a question that changed the course of history.

"And how are Mary and Adam?"

Percival's hands whitened around his fork at the mention of Adam, but Nellie remained quite oblivious.

"Oh, Mary and I talk all the time, she seems to be adjusting really well to city life."

Charles smiled fondly about his eldest daughter. Nellie then frowned in thought.

"As for Adam...Well, I don't anyone who can really fathom him. I don't see him as often as I do Mary, but I think he's doing okay. Percival sees him quite often though."

"Err...Not any more than you do dear..." Percival responded, clearly uncomfortable with the conversation.

"Oh, Percival, you know that isn't true. Adam comes over often with Mary, and you and he go off together leaving us ladies alone."

"Erm...Well...I suppose he's getting along fine...Of course, as you said, Nellie, with Adam...you never know." Percival trailed off, trying to change the conversation.

Inwardly, Nancy smiled victoriously at Percival's reaction. So it seemed that this Adam fellow was the one who called Percival. Nancy just had to know more about him.

She turned to Laura.

"So, how do you know Mary and Adam, Mrs. Wilder?"

"Mary's my sister, and Adam's her husband." Laura replied.

Nancy was satisfied that she knew some of the identity of the mysterious man who made Percival live in terror. But he was far away in New York, and Nancy felt the distance between them would never close...


	26. The Return of the Kendall

**The Return of the Kendall.**

The packed room shivered with anticipation. At long last, their wait would be over, and the tedium that had taken hold would be blown away by the return of one of the best lawyers in the land.

Giles Kendall had been one of the finest defence attorney's in the United States of America. However, around two years previously, Giles had made his last appearance in the courtrooms of New York. Those closest to him knew the truth - he had fallen ill and passed on, but amongst those that didn't know him as well, wild theories abounded. One was he went on an expedition in the Sahara Desert. Another rumour was that he had decided to study herbology in the jungles of Panama. Still another theory claimed he had defected to Canada.

The taxpayers were saving money with Giles Kendall out of action, for he had an ability to prolong the case while he gradually wore down the prosecution, then he would strike like lightning at an uncovered weakness, while all the while keeping his own case airtight. He became amazing difficult to beat in the court of law, to the extent that the public took a higher than usual interest whenever he presented a case or defended a client.

The prosecution and police also missed his contribution. Not only did the stringent opposition build a healthy law system, but Giles Kendall's maneuverings had uncovered evidence against parties involved in law-breaking that the police might have missed. In addition, any prosecutor worth his salt dreamt of the day he overcame the firm of Kendall, Chandler and Holmes.

So, it was with great anticipation that the whole room awaited the return of the Kendall. It was to the great and pleasant surprise of the people when the gossip grapevine blossomed and told them that Kendall, Chandler and Holmes, Attorneys at Law had re-opened for business.

Chandler and Holmes had, since that time, been the only representatives from the firm that had appeared in the courtrooms, and the people had begun to think that Giles Kendall would never make another appearance, and the respect for a great lawyer kept Chandler and Holmes from dropping Kendall's name from their establishment.

But then...the name Kendall had appeared as the representative in this case.

And so, the courtroom waited for Giles Kendall to stride through the doors.

The footfalls were heard outside the door, but, to their great wonderment, thought that two and a half people were approaching.

The whole room collectively frowned to themselves.

The doors creaked open, and the collective breaths of all the courtroom's occupants lodged in their throats as the doors opened wide, revealing the entrants.

_'Oh...' _The room thought in unison. _'That fifth leg was only cane.'_

The appearance of Giles Kendall looking like he was years younger, with the addition of a young lady next to him, drove the room to the inescapable conclusion that this Kendall was completely different.

The prosecutor, lightening with relief, leaned over to the Inspector. "Ah, well, at least it ain't Giles." And they chuckled.

Ah, yes. It wasn't Giles. This was the Kendall from Minnesota, with his wife. Barely anyone even knew Giles had a son.

Mary Kendall left her husband's side and sat behind the defence table. Adam pushed the low gate open, walked through, and then paused next to the prosecution table.

His eyes roved over the table and their occupants, sending tremors of unease through the people seated.

"Good morning." Adam declared, smiling slightly at the corner of his lips.

The Inspector waved weakly at Adam, while the prosecutor skimmed over his case notes.

The prosecutor shook and shivered, breaking out in cold sweat as he tried to break down Adam Kendall's formidable case. Within just one session, Adam had basically blasted the state's whole case right out of the water. And he did it in a thoroughly entertaining manner, although he had never found himself in contempt of court, simply because he hadn't done anything to break the rules and regulations of the court.

But the prosecution had realized the horrifying truth of their earlier observation.

Yeah. Right. It _Ain't _Giles. Adam was far worse.

What would have taken Giles four months, Adam managed in four hours.

The last bastion, the caboose of the case, the final frontier of the state's case stood on the witness stand, whilst Adam Kendall strode around, smirking slightly as he picked the witnesses testimony apart.

The Inspector shook the prosecutor's shoulder weakly.

"He...his eyes...He's got them closed."

The prosecutor moaned. Adam was neatly tearing the witness to shreds, _with his eyes closed..._

The gavel colliding with the Judge's desk brought the prosecutor out of his stupor. The Judge was talking, and the prosecutor caught the important part. "...This case is dismissed..."

That meant he had failed, but that didn't really register. He could only watch, stunned as the defendant rose from his seat, and continually wrung Adam's hand in thanks.


	27. Carrie Ingalls gets her own chapter

**Carrie Ingalls gets her own chapter.**

"My life is wasting away!" Carrie cried.

Adam, bouncing his son on his knee, turned to Carrie. "It's your birthday again, isn't it?"

"Yes, Adam Kendall." Carrie turned to Adam with drooping eyelids. "Another year in the life of Caroline Celestia has come...and gone again..."

Carrie flopped down onto the ground. "And what do I have to show for it? Sure, I've got a loving family and I'm guess I'm healthy enough. But am I satisfied? Do I feel happy? No. All I am is an overlooked piece of furniture."

Adam couldn't argue with that. Carrie was extraordinarily quiet compared with Mary, and basically unbearable compared to Laura and Albert.

"But that is changing..." Carrie declared. "From now on, I will no longer be ignored. I will make something of myself! I shall be recognized in the streets! I shall prove to all around me that I am not useless!" Carrie stood up, and walked away, all the while shouting her loud declarations to the world.

Adam turned his head down to his son. "Wow," he said. "Good for her."

Carrie found her mother kneading the dough for her impeccable bread.

"Hi Ma." Carrie greeted her mother.

Caroline resisted the temptation to instantly banish Carrie from the kitchen in order to avert the inevitable disaster Carrie's absent-mindedness would no doubt bring upon them all.

"Hello Carrie. Do you need anything?"

"Well...I just hope I could talk to you."

Albert's voice called down from the loft.

"What? You can talk? WOW!"

"Stop that, Albert!" Laura's voice replied.

"Sorry Carrie, but I'm very busy right now. Perhaps later, alright?"

Carrie nodded silently before backing out the door.

Carrie sat down by the creek, pondering her own insignificance to herself.

"And, even on my birthday, they don't pay any attention to me. For everyone else, it's a massive event. I don't even get a cake."

A light hand rested on Carrie's shoulder. "I know what you mean. But you've got it lucky. They don't even know I exist."

"That's because you don't exist, Alyssa. You are just the deluded imaginations of a lonely little girl. And oh, no...I'm still seeing you. Go away, please!"

Alyssa battled down the tears that welled up in her eyes. "I was just trying to help you! This is the way you treat an old friend? Why must you hurt me in this way, Carrie?"

As Carrie felt her own tears blur the barn out, she blinked the moisture away. Alyssa was nowhere to be seen.

_'Pathetic.' _Carrie thought. _'Just pathetic. I'm brought to tears by my own imagination.'_

Carrie made her way into the little township of Walnut Grove, humming Happy Birthday to herself. Charles was busily working away at the mill, so Carrie thought it would be prudent not to disturb him. Alice Garvey, however, was guiding a buckboard into town, and Mary and the two Adam Kendalls disembarked.

Adam Kendall the Senior seemed to be in a disagreement with his wife, who was stubbornly holding her ground about the situation.

"No, Adam Kendall. I will not...I cannot allow such a travesty."

"Oh, travesty, eh?" Adam asked, smiling at his wife. "I don't recall you calling it a travesty when it was _your _turn."

Mary would have rolled her eyes. "Sure, but that is only because I'm so generous of spirit. However, I cannot allow others to suffer as I did, no matter the pain I cause to your self-belief."

Adam chuckled. "You have a better plan, I'm sure?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact I do." Mary told him. "I'll bake it."

Carrie came up to the Kendalls. "Hello, Mary, Adam, Adam. What's going on?"

Mary looked slightly startled but Adam Kendall the Senior merely smiled slightly.

"Ah, hey Carrie...I've...got to go for a bit...I'll see you in awhile...Talk to Adam." Mary took her son and hurried away.

"Lopsided!" Adam called after her. Mary laughed under her breath.

Adam turned back to his sister-in-law.

"So, what can I do for my favourite Ingalls lady?"

Carrie frowned at Adam.

"Isn't Mary supposed to be your favourite?"

Adam leaned down.

"Ah, well, you must have missed it. It was big news...all over the place." Adam swung his arm, gesturing widely. "Been awhile, in fact...But Mary is no longer an Ingalls. She is now a Kendall."

Carrie narrowed her eyes at Adam. "I suspect you are trying to distract me with pointless platitudes, Adam."

Adam smirked. "Is it working?"

"What? No. Of course it isn't working. If it was working, why would I even know that it was working?"

Adam stood back up. "And what makes you think something is going on for me to feel it necessary to distract you."

"Why else would Mary hurry away like she had something to hide, hmm? Leaving you, I might add, to face me alone."

Adam raised his eyebrow. "And what if this is just a diversion? What if Mary and I are cleverly acting this situation out in order to distract you from the real secret keepers?"

"I would suspect Mary of being able to do that. But the effect is useable if you are a part of it."

Adam grabbed at his heart. "You wound me, Carrie Ingalls! Your stinging barbs hurt me deeply! Your insults tear at my heart!" Adam staggered in the direction that Mary had gone.

"I need my darling wife and son in order to heal these serious lacerations to my spirit! I have been betrayed by my in-law, a member of my adopted family, my..."

Carrie struggled to talk through her laughter. "Oh, stop that, you goose!"

Almanzo Wilder paused at the door to the Feed and Seed, observing Adam's antics. Laura was a good friend, but her relations were quite insane. Except perhaps Mary, but she lost all credits because she married the worst of the lot.

Adam brought himself back to Carrie.

"You know, I feel left out when no one wants to tell me about anything. No one ever pays attention to me, anyway. So I go around, knowing nothing, and I have no one to talk to." Carrie told Adam.

Adam sat down next to Carrie.

"Well, it can be quite lonely, I'd imagine. But there really isn't a need to get too upset...After all; I talk to you, don't I."

"And that's a good thing?" Carrie questioned, but without malice in her voice.

"Well," Adam said, stretching back. "You should take advantage of your observant abilities and the lack of attention people pay towards you."

Carrie gazed questioningly at Adam, who seemed to pick up on her eyesight line.

"You could figure things out that others might miss, you know. The firm of Ingalls and Garvey could use your services, you know. Carrie Ingalls, Super Spy!"

"Oh, Adam, don't go telling her things like that!" Mary said, who had returned with the groceries and their son.

"My darling wife is right Carrie; you must use your powers for good. And don't try and figure out what Mary and I are planning, we're too old, mature, smart and clever for you."

"Ah ha! So you _are _planning something!" Carrie crowed triumphantly.

Adam slapped his forehead. "NOOOOO! I arrogantly released the secret! Drag me to our hidden dungeons, Mary, and chain me up for my lack of control! Take me away! Never allow me to see the light of day again!" Adam grabbed at Mary's arm, who just turned her face to Carrie with an expression of_ see what I have to live with._

That evening, Carrie did get a birthday party. Adam seemed morose about Mary forbidding him to help her bake the cake, but everything else went smoothly, and Carrie was happy, that, for at least one day in a year, people paid attention to her.


	28. Adam and Mary make an excellent team

**Adam and Mary make an excellent team.**

Taylor Nash leaned forward in his chair. Not two minutes earlier, Adam Kendall had told him of his desire to open up another blind school. Taylor would have certainly agreed with Adam's proposal - Adam had proven himself quite capable of teaching, and although running his own school would provide greater challenges, Taylor was sure that Adam would rise to the occasion.

"We'll certainly miss you, Adam, however, I am certain of your capabilities to turn the venture into a successful one."

"I hope I can, however, I'm not intending to set out alone, if I do not have to." Adam replied, his face carefully neutral.

Warning bells rang in Taylor's mind. Adam was up to something, and that always resulted in something memorable.

Taylor allowed Adam to take the conversation in the direction he desired.

"What do you have in mind?"

Adam's mind went back to his younger days in New York. He'd always assumed he'd follow in his father's footsteps and become a lawyer. One slip, and everything had come crashing down.

Adam laughed softly to himself.

Realizing that he had gone off on a reviere and that Taylor was probably wondering what Adam was thinking about, Adam addressed Taylor.

"I was just thinking about when I lost my sight, I thought that I couldn't really do anything worthwhile in my life. But, even as doors closed on me, others opened up. I just had to search for them."

"And now you show others who are in a situation that you once found yourself in that, although they have lost their eyesight, they are still people with opportunities just like everyone else."

"Well, I was helped when I had troubles. It is only right that I pass on my good fortune and knowledge to others."

Adam was paticularly sympathetic to the plight of Mary Ingalls, who, as he had found out just hours earlier, had intended to become a teacher.

/./

Mary and Adam walked down the hall together. Mary was quite capable of walking alone, but Adam was heading that way anyhow.

Mary was deep in thought, and it was to her great shock when a student tripped, sending Mary tumbling.

Quick as a flash, Adam grasped Mary's shoulder, as Mary reached out blindly infront of herself, seizing a loose piece of fabric. A heavy weight swung and stumbled while Mary desperately kept her grasp. Adam then reached over to help steady the student, all the while keeping a strong grip on Mary.

"Thank you." The student said. "I'm always so clumsy. Did I hurt you?"

"Quite alright, we're all fine here." Adam replied, as Mary, her heart thumping madly from the fright, muttered. "No."

The student then went on its way. Mary, still leaning against the wall, was trying to steady her breathing.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Adam asked concernedly.

"Yes...I just got a shock." Mary replied, her breaths evening out.

Seemingly satisfied about his student's good health, Adam told Mary that

"You and I make an excellent team."

"Oh, please. It was all accidental that I managed to grab that clothing. I'm sure you would have been able to quickly steady him or her had I not been in the way."

"Oh, Mary, you weren't and you are not _'in the way'_ . As for me being more capable of reaching out and steadying him or her more effectively, perhaps you have a point."

"You know I do."

"And perhaps I would have completely failed and a serious injury could have resulted. The important thing is is that _we_ worked together to help each other out to a sucessful outcome."

Mary shook her head bitterly, obviously expecting a reaction from Adam. However, he kept his mouth shut.

"How does it feel?" Mary asked.

"Fabricy, which is explained by the female human's tendancy to cover the body with dresses..."

"Adam!" Mary said, quite confused. "What are you on about?"

"Your shoulder. Though I cannot understand why you would ask me, after all, you've known it for fifteen years. Perhaps you wanted an outsiders perspective?" Adam mused, while Mary struggled to articulate a response.

"I wasn't talking about my shoulder!" Mary told him.

"What, then?" Adam asked, evidently assured of his own cleverness.

"I was wondering how it felt to be able to do everything you want, to not be limited by misfortune. I've come to terms with the fact I will not see again, and thanks to you, I can still live my life well."

Mary continued talking over Adam's view that it was her own hard work and attitude shift that had be the catalyst for her acceptance.

"I wouldn't have been able to do it alone, and you know it, Adam Kendall."

Adam didn't exactly know what to say, but Mary didn't mind, as she continued on.

"I've always wanted to teach. I love teaching. I even got a teaching certificate and I taught in two schools before I lost my sight. And everytime I'm with you, I feel jealous that, simply because of the differences in our vision, you can teach, and I cannot."

"I love teaching too, Mary. It is so very rewarding. However, why let your blindness dictate your life? Could you not still teach others?"

"Oh, please. Name me one blind teacher."

Adam paused. Now was not the time to reveal that _'one, he's standing in my spot. Two, he's wearing my clothes. And three, his name's Adam Kendall.'_

Mary took Adam's silence as an admission of the lack of such people.

"If there are blind teachers around, why should that be a difference to you? Can you not forge ahead anyway, whether the path has been tread before you or not?"

"You think I could...even with my...teach?" Mary asked hopefully.

"I think any question about it is connected to your mind, not your eyes."

Mary dragged her own mind off of its flight of fancy into harsh reality.

"Please, Adam, don't give me false hope."

"Mary, have I ever lead you wrong?"

Mary paused, blinking. Every single thing Adam had said or hinted at her ability to achieve, Mary had done so.

"You have already taught, you know. Blinded."

Mary was quite surprised - she was about to argue, but Adam continued talking.

"I've observed your interactions with other students. You might not realise it, but you've been passing your abilities on by things like helping with the Braille alphabet."

"I was just helping her learn the letters..." Mary muttered.

Adam smiled. "You were teaching." Adam paused, his voice slightly losing its happy edge. "I'll need to go on to my next lesson. Have a good afternoon, Mary."

Mary stood and would have been watching Adam walk off, comtemplating her life.

/./

"You have someone you want to teach with?" Taylor asked

"I hope so." Adam replied. A bright future lay ahead.


	29. The Wilders have unwelcome advisors

**Almanzo and Laura Wilder have unwelcome honeymoon advisors.**

"Wakey wakey, Mr. Wilder."

Almanzo groaned into his pillow. "G'way." He muttered.

"Wake up, Mr. Almanzo."

Almanzo turned over, covering his head with his pillow.

"Rise and shining, Almanzy. Wake up, Almanzo Wilder!"

Finally unable to resist the persistant voice, Almanzo, groaning and muttering all the while, finally pushed the pillow away from his face.

"GRAUGH!" Almanzo screamed when he saw the grinning face of Adam Kendall above him.

"Hello brother!" Adam greeted him, lunging forward to hug Almanzo.

Seeing this, Almanzo panicked and rolled off the bed away from Adam, leaving the brown-haired man with an armful of pillow.

His was not the face Almanzo wanted to see first thing in the morning.

Adam momentarily floundered on the bed before recovering himself, bouncing up and turning to Almanzo.

"So, how was your first night as a married man?" Adam asked.

"Highly disappointing." Almanzo responded. "Mary is extremely fortunate to be blind. So she doesn't have to see your face every morning!"

Adam looked as though Almanzo had failed some sort of high standard.

"I'm going to pretend you never told a 'your face' joke..."

"What are you on about?"

"Never mind...Anyway, since Laura and Mary are off doing sisterly talking no doubt, I wish to share my experience and knowledge with my new brother! I haven't ever had a brother before..."

"I'm not your brother, I'm your brother-in-law. Twice removed. We needed two marriages to be related." Almanzo interjected.

Adam was not to be deterred.

"Well, I suppose Albert is also my brother in law, but for some reason we don't really get along too well."

"I feel the same way about you."

"Oh, Almanzo, but we put you up for the night where you had no where else to go." Adam said, shaking his head sadly.

"We could've stayed in hotel. I'm wishing we had." Almanzo responded.

"I'll bet you are." Adam responded, smirking.

Almanzo tried to give Adam a look of impending doom, but the effect was wasted on the blind man.

"So, the big question arises!" Adam declared, looking like a cat that caught a canary. "What's happening with the honeymoon?"

"Erm...We got married so quickly that I'm not really sure..."

"Making it up as you go along, eh? My favourite!"

Almanzo scratched the back of his neck. "I think I'll have to speak to Beth about anything..."

Adam grinned happily at Almanzo. "Well, Mary and I had an excellent time on our honeymoon."

"That's nice..." Almanzo replied distractedly, thinking of various ways he and Laura could spend their honeymoon.

"Wait a moment..." Almanzo said, frowning deeply at Adam. "You and Mary were running the blind school in Winoka. When did you find the time to honeymoon?"

"We didn't actually leave anything. We can't see anything, so it doesn't matter _where _we were, we were still honeymooning. Get it?"

"I suppose so..." Almanzo muttered. _'Confound those confusing Kendalls!'_

"Well, I'd have a great time anywhere with Mary." Adam told Almanzo with the most horrifyingly sappy look on his face.

Almanzo was most terrified. He accidentally ran into the closet.

"Help me Beth! Save me..." Almanzo moaned pitifully, clawing at the closet walls.

/./

"Good morning Laura." Mary said to her sister as she opened the curtains.

Light flooded the room, glowing on Laura's closed eyelids.

Laura fluttered her eyes open.

"Oh, hey Mary."

Mary smiled at Laura. "How was your sleep?"

"Okay, I suppose."

Laura rose up from the bed. Mary paused, then spoke to Laura.

"I'm sorry that we couldn't find a room for you and Almanzo to share."

Laura shrugged. "Doesn't matter. It's just one night."

Laura pulled on her dress. "I'd best see if Almanzo's up."

Mary's expression was unreadable. "He should be."

/./

Mary could not have been more wrong. Almanzo Wilder was on his knees in the closet, begging for Laura to come and save him from Adam, who thought the whole situation was entirely amusing.

"Almanzo, get out of the closet. No, I didn't hide Laura in there. Yes, she's probably coming up here right now. Correct, if she sees you in the closet she'll most likely doubt your sanity and divorce you on the spot."

Almanzo flew out of the closet as Mary and Laura entered the room.

"Not so true Adam. I seriously doubt yours _all the time_, and we're still married." Mary told him. "Have you been bothering Almanzo?"

Adam smiled at Mary, which quite alarmed Laura. "Nope, just giving some friendly advice."

Laura ran over to Almanzo, who wrapped his arms around her and embraced her like his life depended on it.

"It was so bad Beth, I couldn't see an end to the torture."

Laura rubbed Almanzo's back in a comforting manner. It's okay Manly, I'm here, it's over..." She said soothingly.

Mary stopped glaring in Adam's direction to turn to Almanzo.

"Don't worry Almanzo, Adam just likes his little jokes."

/./

Feeling emboldened by the arrival of Mary and Laura to counteract the effects of Adam Kendall, Almanzo had recovered from the trauma enough to go downstairs with the other three to breakfast. Adam and Mary went off to help prepare the student's food, while Almanzo and Laura ate with Charles and Caroline, who had also stayed over.

/./

Adam and Mary arrived in the small kitchen at last. Charles, who seemed quite amused with Almanzo's quivering - he assumed that it meant Almanzo was frightened of the father of the bride.

Adam spoke up to Charles and Caroline.

"Charles, where did you and Caroline go honeymooning?"

"We couldn't really afford a trip. We didn't go until years later. Why do you ask."

Adam inclined his head towards Almanzo and Laura. "We're trying to figure out options for the Wilder honeymoon."

Laura spoke up to Almanzo. "I don't mind waiting, Almanzo, if that is what we need to do."

"Nonsense." Caroline spoke up. 'My daughter will have a honeymoon." She declared.

"Caroline's right." Adam spoke up. "There are plenty of options for those with fiscally responsible attitudes."

Almanzo couldn't help himself. "What do you mean?"

"Well, you know some of the popular honeymooning destinations - the boarding houses and motels rack up the prices because they are so popular with newlyweds."

"So...avoid the popular destinations?" Almanzo asked.

"Not necessary at all. All you need to know is the tricks of the trade."

"Niagara Falls isn't _too _far from here. And it's quite beautiful - from what I've seen from slides, that is." Mary told them.

"But it's a very popular destination" Laura pointed out. "The prices should be through the roof."

Adam nodded. "So you don't go and sleep in a hotel..."

Seeming to sense everyone's questioning gaze on her, Mary shrugged as if to say _"I've got no idea what he's on about."_

"The Canadian's have a checkpoint there – due to the large amount of people who come to the area, so it shouldn't be too hard to get a temporary visa."

"Why? Are the prices cheaper in Canada?" Charles asked.

Adam shook his head. "Probably not Charles, but that's not what you need to know. Simply, all you need to do, is buy or make a canoe, set it off on the river at dusk, and sleep in that."

"Erm…" Almanzo said, apprehensively. "The falls…"

"Oh, yes, that's what the fun part is. A watery death could be just around the corner."

Almanzo scooted his chair away from Adam, looking quite alarmed at his insane brother-in-law. "No way…no way." Almanzo muttered, quite afraid.

Laura reached over to Mary, who was seated next to her.

"Can you help him, Mary? Please!"

Mary smiled reassuringly at Laura. "Don't worry, Mrs. Wilder. I will be able to help your husband."

And with Charles, Caroline and Laura watching closely, Mary got up, walked around the table, and stood behind Adam's chair. Almanzo, sitting next to Adam, looked at her, beseeching her to rescue him from his tormenter.

"Almanzo is absolutely right Adam, it is a ridiculous idea." Mary then turned to Almanzo. "Laura sounds like a locomotive when she snores so you'll feel like you're going over Niagara Falls the whole night. You'll never get any sleep. Good choice Almanzo." Mary pattered his shoulder approvingly.

Charles's upper lip quivered in amusing while Caroline's mouth hung half-open with surprise. Laura, however, raised a finger to point, trembling at Adam.

"You!" She said accusingly. "You – You've ruined Mary!"

Adam and Mary burst out laughing. Almanzo knocked his own chair over as he thrust himself backwards to get away from the Kendalls. He tumbled out of his fallen chair and scrambled towards Laura, while Mary and Adam were congratulating themselves.

"Up high!" Adam said, as he and Mary high-fived with their arms raised.

"Down low!" Mary replied, as they repeated the action, this time with their arms lowered.

Caroline tried her best to comfort the newlyweds while Charles laughed his head off.

Caroline glared at the Kendalls as she led the Wilders out, with Charles following behind, chortling all the while.

Mary stood behind Adam as they left.

"Who do they think put you up to all that?" Mary asked, as Adam's eyes shone with pride.

Mary laughed a slow, deep laugh…


	30. The Postmaster Generals

**The Postmaster Generals**

The Sequel to Seth Barton doesn't even know where to begin.

Seth Barton skillfully and silently slipped through the streets of Winoka, intent on his destination.

Entering the meeting place, Seth saw a man seated in a dark corner. Upon recognizing him, he slinked over to join him.

"So, how did he react?" The man asked.

"As if the cause was hopelessly lost. The master has given up, I dare say."

"You are probably correct in that assumption, ally, however, this question is, do you still remain loyal to the cause?"

"I no longer have interest in the Ingalls girl. I will not, however, allow myself to be beaten."

"That too, is my opinion. Had our relationship not been broken before, it is quite certain that I would have had the responsibility to sever it when the misfortune struck her sight, as she would no longer be able to read my soulful poems."

Seth nodded from across the table.

"True that, my friend."

John Sanderson paused, placing his strong drink down.

"Do you think...perhaps...that Mary would be better off if we simply left things well enough alone?"

Seth leaned over the table, and when he spoke, his voice was low and harsh.

"Do you admit defeat? You saw what _he _is like. Will you allow _him _to gain victory? Is he a better man, a better match for Mary than you or I? Will you lay your pride down, and simply walk away, leaving him with the spoils of triumph!"

John looked quite alarmed with Seth's calm but heated gesculating. He took a drink.

"We don't even care about her...We'll leave her bereft and alone if we succeed. She'll be destitute! You _know _his teachings. It brings out the absolute worst in his students. If there was a Worst Teacher encompassing All Time and Space, he would be an absolute shoo-in. She _needs _him around to stay alive."

"What do you care? Your mission was to free her from Adam Kendall. We have failed in that aim. Do we abandon her or do we continue to fight for Mary?"

"Are we fighting for her, or against her? Was our aim the best for Mary?"

"We have a mission. I aim to complete it successfully. Where do you stand."

John slammed his empty glass down. "I'm in. However, as our first plan failed, we must use a less direct approach..." John pulled a pen out of his pocket. "The pen is mightier than the sword. And through this, victory will be ours."

/./

"So, what's the plan?" Seth asked John, a few days later as they collectively spied through the window of an empty church building. By pure accident, John had discovered that this was the building where the new blind school would be located.

"We have to hope Kendall arrives soon - without Mary, for if we have to split them up then keep them apart, our quest becomes much more difficult."

"Ah, ha. Divide and conquer, eh?"

"Precisely. We must also divide them by things other than distance, which is why I brought these."

John pulled two sets of costumes out of his backpack. One was a postman's overalls, the other, a bandit's outfit.

"We shall try the legitimate means first, and if that fails...we have plan Beta to fall back on."

Seth looked pleased with the idea.

"Ah, yes...I see. Even with their collective sightlessness, they still persist on sending letters..."

"One cannot fathom the strange mechanics of their relationship. Perhaps they wish to create some semblance of normality in their lives?"

"I do believe they can communicate through postage."

"Through mediums, of course."

"No, directly."

"This fits beautifully in with my plan. Then, as we continue to drain the correspondence from circulation, we can also gain intimate knowledge of their dealings with one another. As a journalist, I smell a few secrets..."

"Even with your undoubted smarts, Sanderson, you must not get too far ahead of yourself. From what I've noticed, the letters have fiendishly clever encryption. It could take years to translate a single page."

"Yet they read them as we read normal letters?"

"Kendall must know the secret keycode, and he must have passed it on to her."

"Well, as you have probably surmised, the plan is simple. We get employed in the postal service, intercept the letters between them. They both think neither one is responding to their letters, The Master is angry and keeps her in Walnut Grove - Kendall remains here, and everything is as it should be again."

Seth enthusiastically nodded.

/./

Weeks past, and John Sanderson's plan worked to perfection. The letters, which began trickling through the system at a slow rate to take into account the time taken for delivery and reply soon sped up, as each sender became more intent on contact with the other.

But as they reached a crescendo of volume during time, they soon dropped off.

"The plan is working, then. They both doubt the other." John told Seth.

/./

Adam Kendall sat on the front porch, wondering why he hadn't had any letters from Mary. He could explain an error in the postal system losing one or two letters, but he had sent about a hundred. Adam thought that perhaps Mary had changed her mind about coming - but it wasn't like her to not inform him of such a decision. Adam knew that there was more to the story to be unfolded, and wondered if Mary was not receiving his letters, and sending her own, leaving her in the same situation he was.

"Good evening." A voice said.

"Ah, hello. I remember you, but I still don't know your name."

"You must be mistaken my good man. I am just an innocent citizen wandering the streets, greeting people in friendly manner." Seth Barton responded.

Adam saw right through that, but decided not to show it. "My apologies, good sir. I have had hurdles placed in my path, and I unforgivably took out my displeasure at you."

"Would you like to come down to the saloon and have a drink?"

"Thank you for the offer, however I must politely decline."

"Do you mind if I was so bold as to ask of your troubles. I may be able to help."

"I wish to contact a dear friend...however, either she is not receiving my letters...she is receiving, but not responding, or she is receiving and responding, however, the reply is lost before I reach it."

"Well, knowing totally nothing of the situation, my friend, I sincerely hope it is the first or third options, because that would fault of others. However, in situations such as these, it is almost invariably the second that is closest to the truth."

"I share your hope. And I have a plan. I will try and correspond through intermediates, sending letters through another who would then pass it on to her."

"A simple yet brilliant plan." Seth said, catching every word so he could tell John later.

Seth reached to shake Adam's hand. "I wish you luck. Goodbye, friend!"

"Goodbye, well-wishing listener!" Adam called to him as Seth walked away.

_'Soon, I will know what role he plays in this...'_ Adam thought to himself.

/./

Seth's role was soon apparent to Adam. Soon after, all his outgoing correspondence was cut off. It was quite a big nuisance, however, Mr. Ames was good help during the time.

When Mr. Ames offered to take care of the children, Adam had a golden chance to blow the case wide open, and he took that chance with relish.

/./

"What...is...in...this...thing?" Seth asked between pants, as he and John dragged the tall crate up to their room.

"No idea. I never knew he could afford something this big." John said, frowning at it in a puzzled manner.

/./

"Mary, come on, it's not that bad."

"Ma, something is wrong... I can feel it."

"One, or two, maybe. But a hundred? Mary, you've got to give up. It's all over."

"No, it's not. You might have lost faith, but I haven't. You don't know Adam like I do."

"I know men dear._ 'They __are conniving, sneaky and untrustworthy. Oh, and disloyal too. They'll suck all your lifeblood out, and leave you like a shrivelled flower to die.'_

And these are not my words dear, your father said them. One of the few men that the statement does not refer to."

"You're wrong Ma. Come on Laura, back me up here."

"I'll have to agree with Ma on this Mary. It has happened before, others have seemed to care for you when you are near them, but when you are distant, they forget you, and you lose them."

"Are you comparing _that rat_ with Adam, Laura? Because Adam is _nothing_ like the rodent!"

"Sorry Mary, I just don't want to see you get hurt again. I've never met Kendall, I don't know him."

Mary, fired up in her defence of Adam, calmed. "Sorry for snapping Laura. This is getting to me a lot."

"I see that, Mary. But I must agree with Caroline and Laura with this...I think the suit has struck again. City slickers. All show and no substance."

"You too?" Mary asked Charles, as if she was being betrayed.

"There are other schools, other students that have to learn..." Caroline told her.

"Then the way forward is clear now." Mary told them. They eagerly expected to hear her denounce Adam Kendall. "For all your help, thank you, but, tomorrow morning, I will leave."

"Where will you go?" Caroline asked.

"What, alone?" Laura asked.

"I need to see Adam, face to face. I'm not going to abandon him. He asked me to teach with him. He has not withdrawn the request. I am going to Adam. Goodnight everyone."

"Whoa..." Carrie said.

"Mary, wait a moment. As it means that much to you, we'll come with you." Charles told her.

"We won't leave you alone, Mary." Caroline added.

"We all love you, Mary." Laura and Carrie finished.

Mary smiled down at them from the loft.

"Thanks."

/./

John tapped at the crate with his hammer. He wanted to find out what Kendall had tried to send Mary, and with Seth leaving for a moment, this was his chance for an exclusive first look.

Tap. Tap. Tap.

The planks loosened. John was just about to grab a chisel to prise the board off, when it smashed into his midsection, sending him flying backwards into the wall and winding him.

Dazed and confused, John tried to find his way towards the door.

Surely a crate hadn't just attacked him...

But as he stumbled away, something hooking the collar of his shirt and roughly pulled him back again.

John shook his head to clear it, and when he did so, he saw the unimpressed visage of Adam Kendall standing over his slumped body.

"You found me." John said.

"Of all the disappointments, this is the disappointest!" Adam responded, shoving his cane into John's abdomen when John tried to make another escape attempt.

John fell back, clutching himself.

"What do you want from me?" John asked.

Adam hooked John's collar and pulled him up with the cane.

"Where is my Mary? Where is my blinded buddy?"

A nasty, open-mouthed grin formed on John's face.

"Maybe she's so good a hiding from you. Maybe you'll never see her again! " John said, delighted in his _double entendre. _"Just give up."

"I shall never stop seeking my Mary. I shall seek! And seek!" Adam told John. "And seek!" Adam added, just to insure his point sunk in.

"Alright, but the Ingalls don't have her, alright."

"That almost sounded suspicious to me. Do you know anything about where my Mary is?"

"Oh, no, I know no things."

"Then you wouldn't mind if I tickle you?"

/./

Charles and Mary Ingalls walked into the building. Seeing their approach, a man walked towards them.

"Miss Mary Ingalls?" Mr. Ames asked her.

"Yes I am. My father, Charles." Mary said, introducing her father.

Mr. Ames and Charles Ingalls shook hands.

"Pleased to meet you." They both greeted the other.

"I'm looking for an Adam Kendall. You got one around here?"

"Not now. He's gone looking for you."

"Do you know when he'll be back?" Charles asked.

"No, sorry."

"Pa, why don't we check ourselves into a hotel now?"

"Good plan, Mary."

/./

John was weakening, but not cracking.

"Spill your guts! Your tiny, tiny guts!" Adam told him.

/./

The Ingalls' wagon rolled to a stop in front of a hotel.

"We're here! Mary, we're here!" Laura Ingalls shouted.

Adam stopped John's torture.

"I will spill my guts now." John fearfully stated.

/./

Adam left John and ran down the stairs and across the street. John Sanderson tumbled after him, and Seth Barton joined him at the hotel door.

"What on earth happened to you?" Seth asked, taking in John's appearance.

John wordlessly pointed at Adam Kendall.

"I see..." Seth replied.

"I wonder where Adam is?" Mary asked.

"Maybe he left for Walnut Grove." Laura said.

"Or maybe." Said a very happy voice from behind them. "He's right here waiting to say hello to you." 

Mary leapt around and flew into Adam. Charles, Caroline and Carrie joined Laura. Charles looked amused while Caroline looked slightly flustered. Carrie merely seemed indecisive.

Adam and Mary pulled apart, beaming.

Laura walked up next to them, and as she did so, she noticed John and Seth across the street.

Seemingly sensing her thoughts, Adam turned down to her. "It's a long story."

"They did it?" Laura asked.

"Yep."

"I smell rats." Mary said, while Adam seized Laura's hands and shook them vigorously, declaring that it was:

"Absolutely smashing to meet you."

"You too Carrie." Adam said, seizing Carrie's hands in turn. "Really corking."

Laura and Carrie didn't know what to do.

John and Seth tried to slink away unnoticed by Mary, but they failed.

"Silly Sanderson!" Mary called across the street. "Don't you know that nothing, _nothing_, can stop Adam Kendall?"


	31. Adam and Mary buy a house

**Adam and Mary buy a house. **

For all her life, Mary Ingalls Kendall was accustomed to living a life of frugality. Two years into her residence in New York, however, the Kendall finances had been improved to a point whereby she – and her husband Adam, could live a comfortable existence.

But Adam wasn't about to throw his money away, such as his father was prone to. He saved it – and the Kendall's small fortune grew steadily, supplemented by Mary's tutoring jobs which she took around the city,

And so, we find ourselves as nosy inlookers, as the duo who made up the house of Kendall gathered in their living room to discuss their positions in money and property.

"We've finally done it." Adam declared, breaking a long (for him) silence and causing Mary to lift her head up, as yet unaware of Adam's meaning.

"Done what, Adam?" Mary asked.

Adam got up from his desk where he had been poring over various documents and performing calculations on his abacus.

He strolled around, his shoe making a rhythmic tap-tap-tap on the timber panels of the floor.

With the air of one about to announce a great boon, Adam declared: "Mary, we've now saved up enough money to buy us a house of our very own."

The significance of such an event was not lost on Mary. She knew very well the amount of money needed to for such an undertaking, and compared her and Adam's monetary position to those who had been the wealthiest in her teenage years – the Olesons.

It was now probable that the Kendalls had overcome them in amounts of riches.

But would this wealth bring about a change in Adam – or her?

She would not like to turn into a Harriet Oleson or have Adam follow in the spendthrift footsteps of his father Giles.

However, this feeling swept past quickly – Adam hadn't fallen to the lure of wealth yet, and Mary was sure that as long as he didn't, it would be so much easier for her to resist as well.

"The question is…" Adam told Mary, as he turned on his heel to march back the other way. "Which place shall we purchase?"

"Well, I think we'll have to have a look around." Mary replied.

Adam walked over to his desk and picked up the newspaper.

"There are some houses for sale here."

"Let's hear them." Mary said.

Many people skip the classifieds in the newspaper, so we shall too.

The next day, Mr and Mrs Kendall set off to find their to-be home.

After many hours of fruitless observing, Adam and Mary arrived at the place which may one day be their home.

After meeting and greeting to real-estate dealer, Adam, for the umpteenth time that day, began to describe everything on and in the place in excruciating detail to Mary.

"The low picket fence with peeling white paint marks the boundary of the front yard. The gate swings open – the hinges are rusted, however the timber remains solid."

The agent led Adam and Mary into the property.

"The gravel path leading up to the front porch is flanked by a yard overgrown with shrubs and weeds."

Mary felt Adam slip his hand out of hers and stoop down next to her.

"The soil is good though." Adam said. Straightening up, he replaced his hand in hers.

"We continue up the slightly meandering path, heading towards the front porch."

"We arrive at the front porch. The middle step is broken." Adam said, helping Mary up and over the hurdle. "The rest of the porch appears superficially sound."

The Estate Agent couldn't get a word in edgeways.

"The Estate agent reaches for the doorknob, which is made of what appears to be worn bronze. The whitewashed door swings open into a parlour, which is quite spacious. There is no furniture; however there is a brick fireplace on the opposite wall. There are large windows on the south and west sides – we have just entered from the west. The north wall is windowless."

Adam paused, and Mary let his hand go, allowing Adam to investigate the room further. Adam stepped towards a wall, and Mary followed.

The timber was broken slightly on a place on the wall. Adam took a closer look and found that the timber was plating over a brick structure. Another break in the timber, this time on the floorboards allowed Adam to discover the concrete floor that formed the base for the house.

Adam and Mary retook each others hands, and continued investigating the building.

"South of the fireplace on the east wall, there are two doors. We are walking through the northernmost door on the wall." Adam pulled Mary through the door.

"The room appears to be a dining room, for it has a large table, surrounded by chairs. There are windows along the north wall, which turns south east then east. The next room therefore, is likely to be narrower. A fireplace stands on the west wall. The dining room's south wall ends right to the right of the door we just entered."

Mary reached over to feel the wall, and nodded, smiling.

"Continuing along this wall, past a door, we reach a swinging wooden door that can be pushed from either direction."

Adam and Mary pushed through the door.

"As I suspected, there is a kitchen here. The fact is evidence by the existence of a sink, bench and an oven, in addition to a wall and window on the north side which is closer to us, standing on the parallel-to-the-dining-room-south-side wall, than the windows in the dining room were."

To the east there is another window, and a wooden and screen back door." Adam paused, and walked north and looked out the window.

Adam then walked around the room, while Mary stood, waiting. He found what he was looking for, a hinge on the bench. Adam lifted the bench up and over to lay it on another part of the bench."

"Ah, there's a trap door here Mary. I shall investigate further."

"Alright Adam, be careful." Mary told him, and then leaned back against the sink, awaiting her husband's return.

Adam climbed down the metal ladder which was attached to the wall. He observed windows high on the west, north and east walls, with levers allowing shutters to be opened or closed depending on the amount of light needed in the room. There was a door on the north wall. Adam opened it, and a hall extended to the north. Adam walked up the upward-sloping hall, which ended in another door, which Adam opened, allowing sunlight to flood his face. Adam surveyed the area – there was a stream and a grove of fruit trees. Adam turned around, and waved to Mary standing behind the kitchen window. Mary smiled and waved back, having evidently been told of Adam's wave by the estate agent.

Adam backtracked and returned to the kitchen, where he told Mary all of what he discovered. The estate agent led them back through the swinging doors.

"Mr and Mrs Kendall, the bed and bathrooms are on the south side of the house." The estate agent led them through the dining room's south door.

"As you can see, Mister Kendall, you can access this hall through the parlour."

"There are two rooms which can be used as bedrooms, as well as a bathroom on this floor. Upstairs there are three more bedrooms, and another bathroom. Above that is an attic." The estate agent summarised the rest of the house in a few sentences; the same effort would have taken Adam five paragraphs.

Later that evening, the Kendalls were sitting in their parlour, having decided to purchase the house. The next day, they would begin the transaction.

"We'll need some furniture." Mary pointed out.

"We have enough of our own here to go buy, but we'll need to replace it with higher-quality furniture in the future."

Adam dipped into his inkwell and began to write.

_Mr Charles Ingalls…_

_Dear Daddy-in-law._

_I, the husband of your eldest and most beautiful daughter am writing to you…_


	32. Adam Kendall: Renovator extraordinarie

**Adam Kendall: Renovator Extraordinaire.**

"Mail call!" James Ingalls called as he burst through the door with his sisters Cassandra, Carrie and Grace.

Charles, sitting at the table, reached over to take the letters.

"Oh, look, one from Adam and Mary." Charles proclaimed, sending everyone else in the house scrambling for chairs in order to listen to Charles orate the words of their distant relatives.

Charles chuckled, and then began to read.

"_Dear Daddy-in-law."_

James and Albert chuckled at that.

"_I, the husband of your eldest and most beautiful daughter am writing to you, not only for the purpose of saying "Hi dad! – And hi Mum and hi siblings –in-law", but to inform you of many noteworthy events that have happened here over the last few weeks."_

Caroline started fidgeting. "What happened?" she asked.

"_Hi Ma, don't worry__." _Mary's writing joined Adam's. "_Hi Pa, Carrie, Albert, Grace, Cassandra and James."_

Adam's writing flowed on the page instead of Mary's now.

"_This letter will, in time, turn to a personal, familial direction."_

"_But until then, you must endure the cold facts of masculine mathematics and boyish business dealings!"_

"_Building on what Mary so dramatically wrote, a few days ago, Mary and I finalised the purchase of a house."_

"Oh Charles, how wonderful!" Caroline shrieked.

"Great news, go on Pa." Albert urged.

"_This momentous event in the annals of Kendall history brings us to our point."_

"_Pa, we need furniture."_

"_And you are a fine craftsman."_

"_Therefore, our proposition is that you use tree-stuff in large, solid quantities, and carve into objects of comfort and practicality."_

"_And we will, in our stead, give to you pieces of flimsy, ink stained tree-stuff."_

"_The full mechanics of this exchange is documented on a separate sheet."_

The rest of the letter is quite personal, so there is no need to be nosy here.

Charles, of course, approved the transaction, and so, began to diligently whittle away both time and timber.

Whilst this was happening, Adam and Mary were hard at work, Mary trying to fix the house, and Adam succeeding in distracting Mary. Nevertheless, Adam slipped in moments of usefulness, pruning the grove of trees, digging a garden, repainting the house, fixing the fence, plastering the walls, and eating nearly all the sandwiches for lunch.

Mary, on her part, pulled down the curtains, sewed new curtains, weeded around the house, planted the garden, preserved the ripe fruit, and made_ all_ the sandwiches for lunch.

After months and months of work from Charles and Mary, and months of brilliant distractive scheming from Adam, the new Kendall house was fully ready, needing only Charles's furniture to finish up the place.

Being quite filthy after a hard days work, Adam and Mary were watching and listening as burning fire heated a pot of water so they could wash themselves.

They had ways of choosing who went first.

Terrible ways.

Ways so horrific, they cannot be mentioned.

At least, not all of them.

They would race and arm wrestle. Adam would generally win – but when they decided to have a singing or high grade crocheting contest, the tables would be turned.

When they decided to contest each other with high level calculus, the battle could continue for many long and gruelling hours. By which time the water went bone-chillingly cold.

The water boiled, and as Mary wrenched the pump for the cold water to fill the tub, Adam staggered and stumbled with the heavy pot over to the tub. Whilst he was upturning it, he slipped, and fell, fully dressed, into the warm bathwater.

Alerted by the clanging, Mary awaited further knowledge from her senses. When she realised Adam was in good health – for the most part, Mary strode over and leaned down against the tub.

"I can't fight against someone so desperate as to do that. You enjoy your bath love." Mary leaned over and gave Adam a kiss, then straightened, turned, strode away, paused, tossed a bar of soap over her shoulder, then continued on her way.

After both were thoroughly cleaned and dressed for the night, Adam and Mary were in deep thought. Although the event had been amusing, it could have easily been tragic.

"The pot was hot." Mary said

"The pot was heavy." Adam continued.

"The pot was hot and heavy." Adam and Mary concluded.

"We must eliminate our reliance on the hot and heavy pot!" Adam and Mary declared.

"How do we do that?" Mary asked.

Adam and Mary continued to ponder in silence.

"EUREKA!" Adam exclaimed.

"You have it!" Mary cried.

"Yes…we shall have…" Adam paused for dramatic effect. "A shower!"

"But Adam, we've just had a bath." Mary said with wide eyes

"I don't mean now Mary, I mean; we'll install a shower in our bathroom." Adam noticed Mary trying to hold herself in from giggling, and realised he'd been had. "Oh, come over and help me make some blueprints."

So the combined Kendall expertise plotted their own cleanliness.

After they had theorised a plan on paper, Adam and Mary turned their attention to the practical side of bathroom renovating.

Adam and Mary installed all their pipes with a heating apparatus for hot water.

It came time for the first test. The shower worked wonderfully. Adam and Mary turned to each other. Success meant another battle.

"Portrait contest?" Mary asked.

"Gives me a bit of an unfair advantage, don't you think?"

"What did you teach me, Adam?"

And so, the Kendalls got their easels out. Whilst Adam was mixing and thinking, Mary picked up a brush, dipped it in paint, and splashed across the canvas.

"I'm done!" Mary declared.

Adam walked over. "Doesn't look like me."

"It looks exactly like you Adam. He even has the same beady little eyes."

Adam, feigning deep offence, went back over to his easel.

"Well, if that's the way you feel about it, you can have the first shower."

"Whoopee!" Mary gleefully exclaimed. As she left the room, she turned back. "Adam, I don't really think you have beady eyes. I get the first shower! I get the first shower!" Mary sang, dancing away.

Pretty soon, the bathroom was filled with steam and Mary's singing voice.


	33. Percival Dalton is perplexed

**Percival Dalton is perplexed.**

"Will I be able to help you with anything else?" Nellie Dalton asked a table of patrons.

"Yes please. May I have a double slice of spicy apple pie?"

"Apple pie double?" Nellie asked.

"No, the spicy apple pie." The customer corrected her.

Nellie frowned to herself – she'd never heard of such a dish being served.

"Will you please excuse for a moment."

The customer nodded, so Nellie went to Percival, and told him of the request.

Percival came out.

"Good evening. You requested spicy apple pie?"

"That is correct. It was delicious."

"You've had it before?" Percival asked. "We've never had a dish of that name served here…"

"I was in here a fortnight ago, and I had a slice of spicy apple pie."

"Do you remember who served you?" Percival asked.

"I don't remember her name, but I remember that she was blind."

"Thank you." Percival said. "You undoubtedly did eat spicy apple pie, but unfortunately, it was a one day special. May I help you with anything else?"

"I'll have slice of strawberry shortcake please."

The patrons were about to leave, when the one who had requested the spicy apple pie addressed Percival.

"Aside from my disappointment from the lack of spicy apple pie, I had a fine evening."

"Thank you." Percival replied.

"If you ever have that chef again, you'll do great business with me." The customer promised.

The customer, the last for the evening left, allowing Percival to bellow:

"ADAM KENDALL!" at the top of his voice.


	34. Mary takes the road less travelled Part1

Plotline: Set in the equivalent time of the two part episode 'I'll be waving as you drive away', John Sanderson and Mary have never been engaged, Isaiah, Grace, Carl and Alicia Edwards have not left Walnut Grove, and Mary is not losing her sight. However, Mrs. Simms is leaving with her husband Adam – leaving Mary as her likely heir apparent as schoolteacher.

**Mary Ingalls takes the road less travelled – Part One.**

To say that John Sanderson was rather pleased with himself would be a gross understatement. His successful completion of his university studies meant he was now free, and with this freedom he was going back to Walnut Grove, planning to propose to a certain blue-eyed, blonde-haired young lady.

No one else would stand a chance against his soulful recitals of original poetry!

But John had competition – the farmer's son, Seth Barton, who had also taken a fancy to Mary, and was planning his own proposal.

So when John arrived in Walnut Grove, he knew he would have little time to waste, but he couldn't force the issue too quickly. Snaring Mary Ingalls would take a large proportion of his incredible intellect.

But even a genius needs help – so he enlisted the phenomenal support of Mary's mother – Caroline Ingalls.

Not to be outdone in the slightest, Seth recruited the paternal backing from Charles Ingalls.

Charles and Caroline both tried to get the other to switch sides, but both were too stubborn. Charles thought John was too impractical, whilst Caroline thought Seth was too simple. No one really cared about what Mary thought.

Charles and Caroline knew that they needed to be extremely clever in order to direct Mary in the direction they each wished her to go. Charles used his trump card. He got along with Laura a little better than Caroline did, so he conceived the brilliant scheme to ask Laura to convince Mary into marrying Seth.

But Charles missed out on a vital point – Laura herself had taken a fancy to the young Barton, and so she became a double agent – pretending to help Seth when actually encouraging Mary to marry John.

After some weeks of building up, John and Seth finally struck. With Charles and Caroline at odds, they both received information that Mary would be free. Charles invited Seth over and didn't tell Caroline, and Caroline did likewise with John.

Instead of biding their time, neither young man wanted to risk leaving and allowing the other to propose and have Mary accept them. The result was a long, awkward dinner.

And it got worst. In a cringe worthy fashion, they both managed to propose at the same time. Mary, fed up with the pressure, simply said "No."

After both of the suitors had left, Mary calmed down. She wondered if she had been too hasty, and resolved to deal with the situation.

The next day, Mary visited John and Seth separately, and apologized for her curtness. 

Seth and John both took the apologies as signs of deep love, and redoubled their efforts after their first disappointments.

Mary's "No." Was meant for the other guy, not for him.

And Charles and Caroline also increased their attempts to get Mary to accept the one they wanted.

Typical dinner conversation = Charles mentioning some great deed of Seth's, or Caroline doing the same for John, and both using the subtlety of a rampaging rhinoceros to try and guide Mary in the direction they wanted.

Mary, at the beginning, had expected to marry one of them, but as the wooing and pressure increased, she found herself not falling in love with one more than the other, but rather feeling quite distant, romantically speaking, with them both.

When she tried to tell that to Charles and Caroline, they both attributed it to cold feet.

The time was growing near to Mrs. Simms' departure. Mary needed to travel to another town. Charles and Caroline, hoping that the break would help her with her decision about marriage both wished Mary well on her travels.

Driving down the road, Mary slowly took her buggy around the bend in the road. Movement up ahead slowed her down, and she came to a halt next to a man walking along, tapping a stick against the ground.

"Good morning." Mary saluted him.

"Good morning miss." The man greeted her.

Seeing the man walking, and having a space in her buggy, she wondered where the man was headed, and if she could offer him a ride.

"I'm heading over to Mankato." Mary told him. "I can give you a lift, if you're heading in that direction."

"Well, thank you very much." The man replied. After Mary helped him up, he offered his hand for her to shake. "I'm Adam Kendall. Pleased to meet you."

Mary took his hand. "I'm Mary Ingalls."

As they continued on their journey, Mary couldn't help but be curious as to why a blind man would be walking down the road in the middle of nowhere. But she thought it too rude to ask outright, so she remained silent.

But Adam seemed to know exactly what she was thinking.

"You're probably wondering what I was doing strolling down the dusty street."

"Well…I…It's rather none of my business." Mary muttered, embarrassed that Adam mentioned precisely what was on her mind.

"I'm a teacher."

"So am I!" Mary eagerly interrupted. "Or, I will be, when I get home."

Adam didn't seem to mind Mary's interruption, but smiled as he continued. "I'm heading to Winoka. I'm going to open up a new school for the blind. I've taken the train most of the way, but I needed to travel part of the way where rail would not service."

"What about the stage?" Mary asked.

"Well, the stage companies and I have a rather personal relationship. They're terrified of me."

"You don't look very menacing." Mary said.

"You never know – it's always the quiet types, Mary." Adam replied.

"Well, I don't think that because they're scared they should stop you from using their services."

"Oh, they haven't banned me. They've just put my ticket price up to the cost of a new stagecoach."

"What?" Mary replied. "That's outrageous!"

"I have been in half a dozen wrecks."

"But, surely there was some other reason."

"Oh, they've found the cause and fault every time. I'm innocent, I say!" Adam declared, eliciting laughter from Mary.

"Nevertheless." Adam continued. "They feel a need to blame something, so they chose me - I'm their terrible jinx."

"Jinxes aren't real!" Mary scoffed.

"Hard to convince the superstitious, Mary."

Mary didn't think that a short conversation would allow the shocking familiarity Adam displayed an instant later, when he seized her around the waist and threw them both off the stage. Before Mary could process a response, a terrific crash occurred as a massive branch fell from the tree above them and smashed the yoke of the buggy, sending the horse panicking away and the buggy tumbling down the edge of the road before smashing uselessly. Mary herself was saved from death when Adam blocked a smaller branch from crushing her skull in.

Adam lifted himself off her. "Mary, are you okay?"

Mary, having the wind knocked out of her, wheezed her reply. "I'm fine, I'm good."

Adam, pulling himself to his feet, stumbled over, knocking himself into Mary.

"Sorry." Adam said quickly. "I lost feeling in my leg for a moment."

"Let me see that." Mary said. Adam sat on the branch, and Mary found Adam's lower left leg bruised.

"I'm not sure if it's broken, Adam." Mary told him. "Can you stand on it?"

Adam stood leaning heavily on his walking stick and winced.

"You'd better stay off that leg." Mary advised him. "The buggy was smashed in the crash. I'll probably be able to use something to fashion you a crutch."

"How is the horse?" Adam asked.

"Panicked and ran. I'll be right back." Mary left, and returned a few minutes later with her bag and some pieces of timber from the buggy, as well as part of the canopy.

In about an hour, Mary had fashioned a makeshift crutch. Adam tried it out, and was quite pleased with the effect.

"It's not much – hopefully it'll hold until we can get some help."

Adam and Mary left the equine behind, and continued down the road.


	35. Mary takes the road less travelled Part2

Mary Ingalls had left Walnut Grove on a solo trip. It was during the course of this trip she met the blind schoolteacher, Adam Kendall. Mary's buggy was smashed to pieces by a falling tree branch – this same event injured Adam, and sent the two walking to their destination.

**Mary Ingalls takes the road less travelled – Part Two.**

It was late afternoon when Mary and Adam arrived in Mankato. Adam was treated, and released – aside from some bruising and tenderness, he was okay. For a few days Mary stayed in Mankato, and then it came time for her to leave.

Back in Walnut Grove, Charles Ingalls had received news of the incident – and cleverly concocted a plan to send Seth to pick Mary up.

Caroline, of course, found this out – from Carrie, and she sent John.

John knew of Seth's plan, and left in the middle of the night. Seth, however, had been warned by Charles of John's departure – Charlie had been spying on the Edwards home.

And so, a race in the dark of the night ensued. For two days the bachelors raced, and they both arrived together in town. Seeing Mary, (who had been expecting Charles to come and pick her up – as he told her he would), waiting by the roadside, John and Seth, with their buckboards neck and neck, yeee-harred their horses in sudden and swift advance, sending innocent pedestrians diving for their lives. John took a sharp turn to try and overtake Seth. Seth, of course, was not about to slow down and let John reach the pretty lady first, and a colossal collision resulted. John's buckboard had been smashed – and Seth's horses were shaken up by the collision. So John and Seth were forced to join together to create a workable buckboard.

Mary silently fumed as the John and Seth wrestled with each other to try and get to her first. Adam had come to say goodbye to Mary, and she turned to his help in her hour of desperation.

"Come with me?" Mary hissed. "Please!"

Adam, hearing John and Seth arguing, thought it might be wise if he did. "Alright, Mary – Mankato or Walnut Grove, doesn't matter."

"Thank you." Mary said, grasping his hand in gratitude.

"Thank you for coming, John, Seth." Mary said, greeting each of them in turn. "My friend –" Mary indicated Adam.

"Adam Kendall." Adam introduced himself, shaking their hands in turn.

"Adam's heading our way. Do you mind if he comes along?"

"Not at all." Seth replied with a strained smile.

"Of course, you're welcome, Adam." John told him, cleverly scheming of using Adam to get Mary.

No one wanted to drive – because the other person would be free to court Mary. Mary solved this problem by driving herself, and with Adam next to her, John and Seth sat in the back, muttering under their collective breaths.

On the second day of their journey, John and Seth were beginning to lose their patience with the blind buffoon who was taking their spot next to Mary.

Hearing Mary suddenly erupt with laughter from something Adam said, John made to turn around.

"Alright, there are two of us." John told Seth.

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure." 

"And there's only one of him."

"I don't know."

"Trust me, there's only one of him."

Emboldened by that fact, the two began to sneak up on Mary.

Adam, unaware of that fact, was using his walking stick to hook his bag, accidentally whacked their paws.

Seth and John recoiled in silent agony.

"Man, that guy is good!" John admitted.

"No!" Seth told John. "Don't look back; don't even give him the satisfaction!"

"He's probably laughing at us. I hate that guy!"

"I know…just think of something else."

But Adam or Mary never left their minds.

It was nearly noon when Mary led the buckboard over a bridge. Suddenly she felt weak, and the horses veered. Adam lunged over and straightened the reins.

"Seth!" Adam called. Seth leapt up to help – and John clung to the side of the buckboard, moaning for his life.

"Take over." Adam commanded, pulling Mary out of the way. Seth guided the buckboard to a stop on the opposite bank.

Mary woke up. "Adam – I felt weak…blacked out for a moment."

Adam felt her forehead. "You've got a temperature, Mary."

John and Seth hovered in the background. "One of you will need to drive, gentlemen. Mary needs to lie down." Adam unpacked some sleeping bags, and since Seth made John sit with him and vice versa whilst they took turns driving, Adam sat next to Mary, who slept most of the way home.


	36. Mary takes the road less travelled Part3

Mary Ingalls, who had taken a trip alone to Mankato, found herself returning to Walnut Grove with three men - the poet John Sanderson, the farmer Seth Barton, and the teacher Adam Kendall. On the return, Mary had fallen ill.

**Mary Ingalls takes the road less travelled – Part Three.**

Mister Barton and Isaiah Edwards resolved to send their respective sons back to Mankato in order to retrieve the Barton/Edwards horse and buckboard team they left behind.

Isaiah Edwards, working in Walnut Grove, turned to Jonathon Garvey.

"You know Jonathon; I just wish this was all over. This hassling of poor Mary – not good for the girl."

"I know what you mean, Edwards – Mary's got to be going through torment with those strutting young bucks both with her." Jonathon replied.

"They're not going to give up until Mary marries." Nels Oleson, who was sweeping his porch, told them. "Mary's just too good to leave alone.

"Maybe we should stop them bothering her – they've proposed once, and they've both been turned down already." Mr. Barton said.

"That's not going to be easy." Isaiah Edwards conceded.

"No, it won't." Mr. Barton sighed.

Charles Ingalls came over to join them. "Isaiah, you've been my best friend for many years, and I hope this will not have an effect on our friendship when I say – congratulations, Mr. Barton."

"Congratulations? What for, Mr. Ingalls?"

"Your son's impending marriage. You know, Mary's a smart girl. I'm sure that she would have come to the correct conclusion that Seth is the right man for her. Why I'll wager Caroline's dinner that she'll be riding along in Seth's buckboard, as happy as a horsefly on a…"

"Horse, Charles?" Nels asked.

"Horse." Charles finished.

Meanwhile, in the post office…

"Men…" Caroline Ingalls told Grace Edwards, who was sorting the mail. "It's not just farm work that is what a girl looks for in one. Your John is sweet and gentle and writes lovely flowing words." Caroline leaned in closer. "I think that he should use his writing skills to gain the edge over Seth Barton…Seth would never be able to write as well as John…"

Grace Edwards listened to Caroline without breaking the rhythm of her working.

"Well, we're nearly home." John told his passengers.

Mary was gently woken by Adam, whilst Seth watched from the front, growling under his breath.

A few minutes later, they arrived in Walnut Grove.

Charles, spotting Seth first, erupted in joyous whooping, declaring: "What did I tell you!"

Caroline, from the opposite side, saw John driving the buckboard. "Mary's made the right choice!" Caroline proclaimed, tears in her eyes.

The Ingalls parents charged towards the buckboard. When they arrived, Adam was helping Mary down, which made both Charles and Caroline freeze in their tracks as a long and difficult silence formed around them all.

"Talk about the dark knight." Carl said.

"It's dark horse, Carl." Andy corrected him.

Adam Kendall didn't know that everyone was staring at him as if he had been nothing they had ever expected.

"Come on Mary, got to see the Doc."

Mary guided Adam in the direction of Doctor Baker's office.

Doctor Baker allowed Adam and Mary inside.

"Seth, John, you'd better come in here." Doc Baker told them after a few minutes.

"Is Mary okay?" John asked.

"She has a fever. It's probably minor, but you should take it easy for the next few days, Mary." Mary nodded.

"Now boys, how do you feel?" Doctor Baker asked.

"I feel good." Seth said.

"Me too." John replied.

"Alright, you're free to go boys, but remember, if you start to feel bad, come to me straight away."

"We'll do that Doc, thanks."

Seth and John left. Mary and Adam stepped out after them.

"How's my baby? Are you okay sweetheart?" Caroline asked, pouncing on Mary, whilst Charles sneered at the suited slicker holding his precious daughter's hand.

"I'm okay Ma." Mary said, trying to fend Caroline off. "Just a temperature, that's all."

Harriet Oleson, watching the proceedings from the store, charged out like a hippopotamus.

"Mary, aren't you going to eh…"Mrs Oleson asked, trying to find out who Adam was.

"I'm Adam Kendall, Mrs Oleson." Adam said.

"But, Mr. Kendall…how do you know who I am."

"Some people are easier than others, Mrs Oleson." Adam told her, causing Laura and Mr Oleson to burst out laughing.

"Well, really!" Mrs Oleson replied.**  
**

For four days, Mary was at peace, as Seth and John travelled together to Mankato in order to retrieve their horses and buckboard. But with this peace came further pain, as Mary grew more ill.

The night before Seth and John were to return, Mary fell ill enough to warrant Charles going to wake Doctor Baker in the middle of the night.

"DOCTOR HIRAM BAKER!" Charles bellowed.

"Mister Ingalls, what's the matter." Adam called, poking his head out his window.

"It's Mary – she's really sick."

"The Doctor's gone to see Mister Hanson."

"Thanks Adam." Charles said, and then ran for the Doc. On his horse.

Caroline, who was expecting Charles to return, was stunned when she heard a knock on the door.

"Mister Kendall!" Caroline shrieked.

"Missus Ingalls. Could I see Mary, please?"

Caroline, still stunned that Adam had found his way to the Ingalls homestead, guided Adam up the ladder into the loft.

"Mary?" Adam asked when he sat at her bedside. "How're you feeling?"

"Rotten, Adam. Thanks for coming. You'd better sit away, I might be contagious."

Adam nodded, but didn't move away.

A few minutes later, the quiet was broken when Laura screamed her mother's name.

Adam leapt up. "Laura! What happened?"

"Ma collapsed." Laura called. Adam climbed down the ladder.

"She's got a terrible temperature, Laura. Help me get her into bed."

Just as Laura and Adam managed to haul Caroline over to her bed, Carrie and Grace awoke crying. Whilst Adam treated Caroline, Laura went over to check on her sisters.

"Carrie and Grace have both got it." Laura told Adam.

"Whatever it is…" Adam replied.


	37. Kitchen Patrol

**Kitchen Patrol.**

In the darkness he had grown accustomed to, the young Adam Kendall gently closed the door behind him.

From memory, he knew every nook and cranny in the place.

He was in the kitchen of the Burton Asylum for the blind. Other students stood in places that had been assigned to them exactly in order for the cooking to progress hazardously in an area where nearly everyone was blind.

Everyone knew their duties and were following them to the letter and would continue to follow them.

Everyone, that is, except Adam Kendall.

Keeping a straight face for the benefit of the sighted supervisor, Adam strolled over to his workplace, and began preparing dough mixture and apple filling.

For minutes Adam worked, giving away no sign of his scheme.

After the dough was laid, Adam put the finishing touches on the apple filling.

Smirking inwardly, Adam felt the Braille labels on the spice canisters in front of him. Bypassing the Cinnamon, Adam picked up the Cayenne Pepper canister, and shook a generous portion of powder onto the filling, then mixed it in thoroughly.

Adam then filled the small pies with apple filling, created appropriate lids, and set them in the oven to bake.

Adam then proceeded to clean up the used dishes, and waited for the pies of his labour.

By desert, the pies were ready to be served. Adam had to act properly surprised when he took a bite of his own pie.

The spicy aroma wafted into his nostrils as everyone began cutting into their own pies.

Collectively, forks were raised into mouths as the flavour burst over tastebuds.

For a few seconds, nothing happened, and then there was a series of gulps and gurgles as people swallowed the first bite of pie, and then guzzled their water down. When that didn't work, there was a general stampede out the door to find something to quench their burning mouths and throats.

One person had finished his pie and sat alone.

"All the more for me…" Adam softly whispered.

A/N: Mary Ingalls takes the road less travelled will be continued.


	38. Up in Smoke

**Up in smoke.**

Caroline Ingalls held on to her son-in-law's elastic suspenders as hard as she possibly could, as Adam fought her with all his strength. Behind her, Hester-Sue Terhoun kept watch over the dozens of children sitting on the grassy mound, as the building on the hill burned to the ground.

Around a year earlier, the building was furbished into the Harriet Oleson Institution for the advancement of blinded children, and during the cleaning, a particular window was troublesome in opening.

It was at this very window that her good friend Alice Garvey, holding Caroline's grandson Adam Kendall Jr tried to pummel her way out of the room, with the raging inferno blocking her way downstairs.

The baby's mother, Mary, was outside on the grass, screaming for her son, which sent Mary's husband, Adam, struggling harder against Caroline's desperate grasp.

Caroline thought she had contained Adam, but what she didn't count on was that Adam, being a twenty-something father whose son was in mortal danger, giving Adam greater than usual strength. Adam pulled at Caroline for a moment, dragging her along the dirt, before managing to scramble to his feet, Caroline all the while trying to hold him, to prevent another life being wasted on the terrible night.

Adam dragged Caroline another few feet, before Mrs Ingalls' hands gave out, allowing Adam to pelt towards the school.

"ADAM!" Caroline screamed at her son-in-law, causing Hester-Sue to do the same, and Mary to scream ever louder.

Adam, however, did not stop, running into the front of the crucible of flames, engulfing himself in smoke and heat.

Adam ran towards the area where he hoped the stairs still stood. Smoke swirling all around him making him choke, he seized a red-hot portion of timber and grunted at the surge of pain, but pulled himself up the stairs as fast as he could, hoping against hope that a stair wouldn't give way under his feet.

As Adam was halfway up the stairs, a large flaming beam feel onto Adam. Forcing his body to ignore the searing pain, Adam threw the beam aside and continued up the stairs, heaving and gasping.

Turning at the landing, Adam ran at full speed towards the room where his son and Alice Garvey were trapped. 

Adam fell, the second floor giving way, and flames from the first licking his legs. Adam pulled himself back onto the floor, and continued on his way, as the crackling of the fire roared in his ears.

"ALICE!" Adam yelled hoarsely.

"Adam?" Alice answered, stopping her screaming for a shocked moment.

Adam raced into the room, Alice managed to push Adam's son into Adam's arms just as the smoke overcame her. Hearing the thud of Alice's loss of consciousness, Adam ran at the window and smashed his foot into it, sending shards of glass flying. Adam then used his shoulder to smash a larger hole, and bent down, dragged Alice Garvey up against his body, then threw himself backwards, cradling his son under one arm and holding Alice Garvey with the other.

An instant later, he crashed onto the ground, Caroline's and Hester-Sue's running footsteps the last thing he heard as he blacked out.

Adam awoke some time later in a soft bed, wonderfully cool.

"Mary?" Adam called for his wife.

"It's me son." Charles Ingalls responded.

"Charles, where's Adam. Where's our son?"

Charles didn't answer, and Adam knew exactly what happened.

"I'm sorry, son." Charles said.

"And Alice?" Adam asked, trying to keep his voice from breaking down with grief.

"You did your best, son." Charles answered, and Adam knew that instant that Alice had also perished, that his _best effort _was worthless.

"Where's Mary?" Adam asked, knowing he and his wife would need each other now, more than ever.

Charles Ingalls took Adam's hand and led him to the next room, where Mary waited.


	39. The Flying Dutchman

**The Flying Dutchman.**

Willie Oleson and Albert Ingalls, together with the class of Walnut Grove, suffered the burning heat of the mid-summer sun in order to save Mrs Wilder's apple orchard.

They would go down to the creek, dunk their buckets and fill them with water, before going over and watering the young, fragile apple trees, and returning for more water.

Nancy Oleson, being Nancy, strived relentlessly to find a way to do nothing. As she snuck a moment of laziness in, something blocked out the sun for a second, giving Nancy some welcome shade.

It was gone almost instantly.

"Cloud, get back here!" Nancy commanded. "Instantly!" Nancy shrieked.

Hearing Nancy, Willie Oleson looked up at the sky – it wasn't a bird, nor was it a cloud.

"What in the name of George Washington is that?" Willie wondered.

The thing in the sky seemed to hang for a moment, before zooming off in the direction of the Wilder home.

"Come on!" Albert urged the other children.

The class ran up the hill just in time to see Caroline and Laura gasping in horror as the flying machine took its sloping descent to land just in front of the mistress of the land.

"Martians!" Cassandra screamed, hiding her face in James's coat.

Albert, ever the chivalrous one, stepped forward, ready to club the invading abductors over the head with his pail.

The canvas covering lifted, revealing…

"The Flying Dutchman!" A lady's voice declared.

"Well, there is a Flying Dutchwoman with him as well, but that just seems a bit too much, don't you think dear?" Some man added.

"Oh, it definitely would be too much to go on saying, 'The Flying Dutchwoman', Husband. Besides, I don't care much for the title."

The duo, emerging from the machine, seemed to notice the stunning crowd around them.

"Oh, hello Sissy-in-law!" The Flying Dutchman greeted Laura, causing her to fall over in a dead faint.

"Oh, you're not Royal or Perley Day!" Caroline told him. "How else can Laura be your sister-in-law?"

"A long, long time ago…" The Flying Dutchwoman started a tale.

"Holland – being the place of Dutchmen, had holdings on Ah-mer-ric-an land. They named a city New Amsterdam. Now it is called New York."

"Which is where we hail from."

"And where we got the name – The Flying Dutchpersons!"

"Oh, that is really too much, Husband."

Carrie, having revived Laura, turned to the lady and gave her a hug.

"Don't touch her, Carrie!" Caroline commanded.

"Oh, Ma." Carrie laughed. "Hey Adam."

Adam grinned down at the younger girl.

"Oh, I should tell you that Chuck and 'Manzo are just fine, Laura and Caroline."

"You've seen them?" Laura asked.

"Yep." Adam said.

"And they've got all their hair." Mary assured her.

"We thought that you'd like reassurance of their good health when we saw you."

"But-why did you come?" Caroline asked.

"Laura's apples. We can't let our own sister's trees wilt and die!" Mary told her mother.

"How did you know Mrs Wilder's trees were dying?" Willie queried.

"It was all your mother's doing, Willie." Adam explained. "She wrote to Nellie, gossiping about anything and everything in the town…"

"And Nellie…told us." Mary added. "If you weren't so stubborn, Sis, we'd have been here long ago."

"Laura, I know that you'd like to save your orchard, but you're pregnant, and for the sake of the baby, you've got to look after your body."

"And we have made technological advances which makes work so much easier for us."

Albert, who had been walking around the Flying Machine, turned to Adam.

"But heavier-than-air flight is complete fantasy. How have you circumvented it?"

Mary, standing on the other side of the machine, provided the answer.

"Adam just sits in there." Mary pointed to the machine. "All that hot air in his head keeps us up!"

"Why you!" Adam laughed, running around the machine after his wife.

Mary dived into the machine which began to lift of the ground, Adam grabbing onto the machine and pulling himself into it – shrieks of laughter coming from Mary a second later.

The machine looped in the air a couple of times, before shooting off in the direction of the creek.


	40. Adam and Mary take a trip

**Adam and Mary take a trip.**

Adam Kendall, returning from a days work, declared: "Honey, I'm home!" As he threw open the door to his home in the suburbs of New York. Mary Kendall – the aforementioned 'Honey', was waiting for him. As usual.

"Adam, we've got a letter."

"For you or me?" Adam asked. He usually read Mary's mail on the occasional occasions that someone wrote to her in scripted English.

"It's addressed to both of us. It's written in Braille, but I wanted to wait for you to read it."

"I wonder who it is..." Adam mused. "Please, go on and tell us what it says, Mary."

Mary obliged, running her fingers over the letter.

"_Dear Adam and Mary Kendall._

_Recently Mr Ames passed away."_

Mary stopped reading, and paused. Mr Ames had been such a bedrock of security and kindness in the early, difficult days of their teaching. 

"_We would like you to join us for burial services, which the Church of Winoka will be holding on April twenty-first."_

"We'll be there." Adam voiced exactly what Mary wanted to hear.

"_Yours sincerely, _

_ Reverend Collins."_

"Mary…For all these years, Mr Ames had been alive – and I never wrote. I never once thought to get back in contact with him – oh, I know it would have been nigh impossible to get away from the school in Walnut Grove and later in Sleepy Eye, but I never considered any kind of contact at all. Even when I regained my sight."

"Adam, you said goodbye once. Perhaps you did not want the pain of another goodbye. And maybe, neither did Mr Ames."

:

:

:

After a long journey, the stage which Adam and Mary were riding trundled into Winoka, Dakota on April nineteenth. Adam and Mary headed over to the church, where they met Rev. Collins, who told them that after their departure, Mr Ames moved to a little cabin out of town, where crisp air and lots of fishing seemed to allow him to defy doctors' predictions of a swift demise.

On the twenty-first – after nights of torture in the Winoka Hotel, Adam and Mary attended service for Mr Ames, who was going to be buried on his small plot of land.

After the end of the services, Adam noticed two people whom he doubted had much affection for the man.

"Now what in the world are they doing here?" Adam muttered to Mary.

The moustachioed marauder of the two signalled Adam and Mary's existence to his blonde buddy.

Adam, ever the quick-witted schemer, whispered his request for Mary's cane to his wife, who promptly and discreetly handed it over.

"Why look, Glover, it's that blind schoolteacher again." Harlan told them, blocking their way with his sidekick Glover as Adam left with Mary holding his arm.

Glover sniggered as was his duty.

"And he's brought the pretty little blind girl with him." Harlan continued.

Glover, of course, gave the correctly reply that a lackey should: An appreciative giggle.

Harlan, safe in the knowledge that Adam was blind and quite helpless, and that the blind lady's scary pappy and his even scarier friend Jonathon Garvey were (hopefully) a long way, way, away, continued his dishonourableness towards Mary.

"If you'd excuse me, Ma'am. My name's, Harlan, ma'am, and this here is my friend, Glover, ma'am. If you'd just ditch this weakling next to you, I can show you what it's like to be with a real man."

Glover, who was miffed at being excluded, did not chuckle, and Mary, as she had done from the beginning, continued to stare straight ahead, which happened to be into Glover's eyes.

Glover was starting to feel quite uncomfortable.

But Harlan was not, and when he reached out towards Mary, she never flinched. But Glover did, as Adam, calm as ever, informed "Harlan, if you don't stop this, I shall have to hurt you."

Shocked and bewildered that Adam had sensed his movement, Harlan turned his attention on the man.

Large sneers erupted on his and Glover's faces as they sized up Adam, who had nowhere near the physical proportions of the easily beaten Charles Ingalls. If there was to be a fight, the blind man would be on the ground with the dirt soaking his blood up at the end.

As they chuckled about their rather unpleasant thoughts, they missed Adam hand back Mary's walking stick.

Emboldened by their physical strength, Harlan, the leader, got first pickings on Mary, and renewed his rottenness towards her.

"Whatcha gonna do about it, blind man?" Glover jeered. It was Harlan's turned to chuckle and pat Glover on the back for a job well down.

The two, caught up in their little world, complete missed Adam and Mary's sleight as they switched places, so when Harlan continued his advance into Mary's personal space (which Adam leased on a permanent basis), he found himself staring at the disgusted countenance of Adam Kendall.

Overcome by shock, Harlan screamed and fell over backwards. Mary, who was unnerving Glover with her unbearable staring, seemed to narrow her eyes at him, causing Glover, already faltering himself and now driven to the brink by Harlan's fall, to stumble on Harlan and fall over himself.

It was now Adam allowed himself a little grin, which incensed Harlan and sent him bounding to his feet, eager and willing to wipe it off Adam's face.

Glover followed, a little less steadily. He was wondering whether this scary lady would be worth the trouble.

Harlan, however, had no such doubts, and swung his fist through the air, which would collide with Adam's fragile cheekbone and knock the man out, allowing Harlan to devote all of his attention on the lady.

Adam did not move, but Mary did, stepping in front of him and twirling her cane, so Harlan's fist smashed into the solid timber, causing loud snaps in his hand and howls of agony from his mouth.

Adam, at last, responded to Glover's bait.

"Well, I don't need to do anything about it, you're doing it all yourselves."

Harlan, with broken fingers and teary eyes, prayed to whatever whiskey bottle he could, wondering what fates could have ordained the arrival of this totally unnatural pair, who seemed to defy all laws of strength is power.

Glover, who was Harlan's minion, felt lost without Harlan's lead. He certainly wasn't brave enough to continue belittling Adam when Mary was even more formidable then he was.

But Harlan, after his whiskey bottle in his coat pocket answered his prayers, realised that the two blind people had been bluffing all along, and renewed his quest with vigour.

He blindly stormed at Mary, who stuck out her arm, cane outstretched to catch him in the gut, sending him back on the ground, winded.

"Alright." Mary said for the first time, stretching her arm and cane out and turning in a circle. "This is my personal bubble." Mary told them sternly. Glover was not about to argue with the lady. "I'm allowed in my personal bubble, and Adam is allowed in my personal bubble." Adam pointed to himself and mouthed "Me." at Harlan, who recoiled.

"But no one else. Only Adam and I." Mary made sure they knew just who was permitted in her personal bubble.

Harlan, his god having forsaken him, pulled himself to his feet, and backed away, Glover at his side, swearing terrible vengeance.

:

:

:

Harlan and Glover returned to their overlord Standish, who was not impressed that they failed to deal with Mary and Adam.

"But she's scary!" Glover whined. Harlan kicked him in the shins.

Standish growled to himself. It wasn't as if he had anything against the Kendalls, it was just that he wished his minions had the ability to overcome a target they selected.

Oh, well, at least he had new riches to look forward to…


	41. Adam and Mary are still away

**Adam and Mary are still away.**

Call it divine justice. Call it fate. Call it blind luck. Call it anything you will, but there is no doubt that a small accident over a hundred miles away had a great effect on Standish's plans…

It was the morning of the 22nd of April, and Adam and Mary Kendall were planning to depart on the stage, when a telegram arrived from the stage's last stop. An axle had broken, and there would be a delay of a couple of hours whilst repairs were being carried out.

Adam, with a couple of hours time, had no desire to stay in amongst the dustbowl of the town, and so he and Mary decided to visit Mr Ames' cabin, to pay their respects to the man.

They squatted next to the stream, arms around each other.

"It feels like such a beautiful place." Mary remarked.

"It is beautiful." Adam replied, watching as the sunlight glinted off the flowing water.

Hearing footsteps behind them, Adam and Mary stood up swiftly.

"Ah," Adam said, relieved. "Good morning, Reverend."

"Good morning, Adam, Mary. May I have a few moments of your time?"

"Certainly, Reverend." Adam replied.

Reverend Collins led Adam and Mary into Mr Ames' cabin.

When they were seated around a small table, Reverend Collins revealed the reason for his visit.

"Mr Ames appointed me executor of his will. He left everything he owned to the Winoka Academy for the blind, which, through investigation, I have found is now run by the state of Minnesota. Now, Mr Ames has provided a clause which allows me to liquidate his assets – which is mainly this property. I think he knew that a small plot of land in Dakota wouldn't be much good for a blind school in Minnesota. As it happens, I have had an offer for the land. Five hundred dollars – about ten times its value."

"That's great!" Mary said.

"It came from Mr Standish."

"That isn't."

Adam spoke up. "All Standish cares about is money. He wouldn't spend one thousand percent of the value without having some reason – a way to recoup his investment and gain money. I don't know what it is about this place, but my advice to you Reverend, is don't sell the property to him. No matter what he offers."

"He's used to people just seeing the money on offer, snatching it up, and leaving. He's not going to be pleased if he misses out." Mary warned.

:

:

:

Adam, Mary and Reverend Collins returned to Winoka, where Adam had the idea of investigating property sales for the area, which the Mayor of Winoka kept in his office. The mayor, old and vapid, seemed to be no way a suitable leader. He was probably kept there by Standish's influence, who wanted a man easy to manipulate.

Adam, searching through the property sales in the area, and comparing them with a map of Winoka, Adam began to see a pattern. In six weeks, properties all up and down the stream that flowed through Mr Ames' property had been sold, for varying levels of value greater than they would have been assessed at.

The names of the purchasers were all different, but Adam had a distinct feeling that they were aliases for Standish.

"Well, Mary, it seems like Standish wants the stream. I wonder why?"

"Is it written that he brought all those properties?" Mary asked.

"No, but I suspect he has, under phoney names."

"Adam, perhaps he just wanted a bath for himself and his unwashed lackeys."

"I wish." Adam said.

Adam and Mary set back off to Mr Ames' cabin, intent on investigating the streams.

:

:

:

Upon their return, Adam Kendall, noticed almost instantly something which may explain why Standish was after waterfront monopoly.

Hearing Adam splash into the water, Mary inquired of what he was doing.

Adam, picking up a handful of wet dirt, told Mary why. "I can see flecks of shiny, metallic, greyish substance."

"Well, that explains it!" Mary declared. "It's silver. No wonder Standish wanted the place."

Adam shook his head. "I don't think it is, Mary. I can't be sure, so I'm going to send a sample over to someone who is, but I think it's platinum."

"Wow!" Mary replied. "That's even more valuable than gold. Those poor people had no idea they were sitting on a flowing stream of wealth."

"It's starting to look dark, Mary."

"You mean the weather?"

"No, the situation. The properties begin to sell around him. Mr Ames passes away as he is the only person not to have sold to who I suspect is Standish. The question is, did Standish make Mr Ames an offer for the property, and if he did, and was refused, realise that the only way he would get the place is if Mr Ames passed away. What luck it was then, that he passed away now."

"It does seem like a rather convenient coincidence. But what I'd like to know is, why hasn't anyone else noticed the platinum before this year?"

"Perhaps it wasn't there." Adam mused.

:

:

:

Adam and Mary returned, once again, to Winoka, where they sent a sample of the metal to a geologist that was friendly to them in New York.

Sitting in their hotel room, Adam decided to tell his wife that he would be stepping out and speaking with the sheriff.

"But Adam, you don't have proof of foul play or Standish's involvement."

Adam smiled at Mary. "I know that love, but I'm going to test him out a bit, see how he is." After giving Mary a kiss, Adam left, leaving Mary to do whatever it is Missus Kendalls do in their spare time.

:

:

:

Adam got his first taste of what the sheriff would be like when his greenhorn deputy told him that the sheriff was in Standish's saloon. So Adam entered the saloon, where he deftly dodged the saloon girls and found the sheriff.

"Good afternoon." Adam said.

"Afternoon son." The sheriff replied. "What can I do for you?"

"I'd like to register a complaint. My wife and I are from out of town, and two of your citizens harassed us yesterday."

"Oh?" The sheriff said. "Who was it?"

"Harlan and Glover." Adam replied.

"Those two." The sheriff laughed. "They were just having a little fun – being friendly."

Adam was not impressed. This man was under Standish's whim or else would turn a blind eye. Either way, he'd be no help.

Neither was the sheriff impressed with Adam's continued existence in the area, and he made his feelings known by turning his back to Adam, and continuing to glug his glass of grog.

:

:

:

Whilst Adam was finding out the impotence of the sheriff, Harlan and Glover were preparing to live up to their reputations.

They barged into the Kendall's hotel room. Harlan, his left hand bandaged, leading the way.

Noticing their prize, Mary, sitting alone, Harlan and Glover paused. Now that the fruit wasn't being guarded, and was ripe for the picking, Harlan and Glover started to realise that one of them would have to miss out first. And neither wanted to do that.

Without Adam there, they were fighting each other for Mary instead of uniting against him.

Mary, of course, knew exactly that these tobacco stinking bullies were not her darling husband.

Whilst they tried to stare each other down, Mary stood up from her seat.

"There is no need to fight over me."

"Why not?" Glover asked.

"Because I can tell you who it is who'll have me."

"Really?" Harlan eagerly inquired, slicking his hair and straightening his shirt.

"Yes. From beginning to end and every time in between." Mary told them. Glover tried to brush his moustache.

"Adam Kendall, Adam Kendall and Adam Kendall."

Harlan and Glover were stunned and greatly saddened.

"But what's he got that I haven't?" Glover asked sadly.

Mary, speaking a voice that completely meant _'because I said so', _told them that: "Sorry guys, its just bad luck. Adam is simply so much better looking."

Harlan, the brains of the duo, saw through that. "But you can't see anything!"

"And he's my husband, and I love him, and he's a genius, where as, collectively, you two couldn't pass the entrance examination to kindergarten."

Harlan was getting tired. If the lady wasn't going to give him what he wanted, he would take it by force.

As he was putting his plot into effect, he and Glover, with their backs to the door, missed Adam entering the room, closing the door with a slight click that made both of Winoka's friendly superheroes nearly jump out of their skins.

Adam fixed Harlan with a cold, calculating and penetrating stare.

"You know, behaviour like that is liable to get a man's blood rising." Adam drawled. Mary turned away to try and stifle her laughter. "When he can't go down the street without his wife being bothered by bullying brutes, he ain't going to feel too neighbourly to those who do it to her. Especially when he knows that she ain't appreciating it either."

Glover was smart, and as Adam was talking to Harlan, he snuck around behind Adam. Sick and tired off Adam's talk, the two decided to show him some real action. They both swung their fists at Adam, who deftly stepped out of the way, swept Mary into his arm and stepped out the door.

As Harlan and Glover staggered from the blows they had given each other, Adam quipped over his shoulder. "Knock yourselves out."


	42. Caroline Ingalls Canvasses the Vote

**Caroline Ingalls canvasses the vote.**

Four people sat, staring at another person. These four – comprising three male persons and one female person, were awaiting the fifth person – a male – to say or do just about anything.

Just then, the telephone rang. Unable to take the tension any longer, the female left the room to answer it. The four remaining males heard her voice greet the telephone with a hello, and then they heard her footsteps as she returned back into the room, informing the fifth person that the call was his.

Displaying swiftness so unlike his actions moments earlier, the man leapt out of his chair, and raced over to the receiver – nearly sending the poor lady flying – she averted this calamity by dodging out the way.

"Hello!" The male spoke into the telephone in an overly-excited voice. Seconds later, it changed, as if the man had been in a restaurant and ordered tenderloin steak and got cold corned beef instead. "Oh, hello Caroline."

The four people settled back into their chairs – they were planning to flee to the four corners of the building if 'Mary' was on the other end – they didn't think they could bear what the Adam Kendall – the fifth male, would say to her.

Adam Kendall fought down his disappointment that his darling Mary hadn't called him, and continued to speak to his mother-in-law.

"How are Charles and the children?" Adam asked, by way of greeting.

"Well, that sort of brings me to my point, Adam. I think they're missing me." Caroline lowered her voice as if she was sharing a great secret with Adam. "And I miss them, though I wouldn't tell them."

"Caroline, are you okay?" Adam asked, wondering why Caroline would be apart from Charles, Albert, Carrie and Grace.

"Oh, I'm fine." Caroline assured Adam. After a pause, she continued. "I suppose I should start at the beginning." 

"That nearly always helps, Caroline." Adam told her dryly, which sent Mrs Ingalls into a short burst of laughter.

"A few days ago, we had a town meeting in Walnut Grove. A woman named Elizabeth Smith gave a speech."

"Let me guess." Adam asked her. "It was quite controversial?"

"What? How did you know?" Caroline asked. "Anyway, to be getting on with my point, Elizabeth's topic was the fact that, legally speaking, everything a wife owns passes to her husband the moment she is married."

"And Charles instantly showed his dark side by banishing you from the realm?" Adam asked sarcastically.

"Of course not, Charles and I get along so well that I wouldn't think that he could – "

"So you left of your own accord?"

Caroline seemed to think for a moment. "Yes, yes, I did."

"Now, Elizabeth has a petition, and you want Charles to sign it. But Charles, believing that he has and will continue to treat you fairly, doesn't see the point. But you have the broader vision that Charles lacks, and realise that there are many men who abuse and misuse their wives, and this petition is for those women. Now the husbands aren't signing, and so you want Charles to sign, being as Charles is a respected leader of the community, and other men are likely to follow in his suit."

Caroline didn't respond, as the accuracy of Adam's supposition stunned her into silence. After regaining her ability to talk, Caroline asked Adam: "Have you spoken to Charles about this."

"Caroline, this is the first I've heard of it."

"But – the petition – everything – you knew it all…"

"Oh, come on Caroline. There's always a petition."

Caroline seemed to compose herself.

"Well, Almanzo won't sign the petition unless Charles does. Now, I know you're in Minneapolis, but if you sent your signature back to Walnut Grove, it might influence your father-in-law to sign himself."

"Without reading the petition, Caroline, I'm not sure."

"Adam, it's about giving women fair representation in the division of property after the dissolution of a marriage."

"Seems fair enough to me, Caroline. I'm up for it. But, do think about what you're doing to your family."

"Thanks Adam." Caroline said happily. "Goodbye."

Adam returned to the table, and resumed sitting around with the fellow law students.

A few moments later, another telephone rang in Sleepy Eye. Mary Kendall, despite being blind, charged in front of a Hester – Sue Terhoun in order to reach the telephone first.

"Hello Adam." Mary called into the speaker. But, to her horror of horrors, it was not her beloved husband's voice who responded.

Mary deflated like a dead balloon. "Hi Ma."

"Hello Mary, how are you?"

"I'm good Ma, and yourself?"

"Oh, fine, fine." Caroline responded. "Mary, did you know that Adam owns everything you do."

"Well, yes I did."

"And you own nothing he does." Caroline told her eldest, awaiting the shocked gasp that this shocking news would not doubt bring upon her fragile daughter.

"Well Ma, that might be for my own protection."

Caroline was certainly not expecting this. Mary didn't seem to care that Adam controlled her life so completely.

"Mary, don't you understand what I'm saying. Adam could do anything with you, and you have no protection against it."

"What if I don't want any?" Mary asked, grinning.

"Come on, see sense Mary!" Caroline told her. "Adam could kick you out with nothing, and he'd be allowed to keep everything you own. Even the very clothes on your back!"

"Somehow, I don't think they'd suit him."

"I'm serious Mary! You are in danger, grave danger, young lady. Now, no-one wants to consider this, Mary, but you've got to ask yourself: What would I do if Adam left me?"

Mary seemed to wait an eternity before replying.

"I'd certainly not be thinking of mere materials, Ma."

"It could be sooner than you think, Mary…" Caroline warned her.

"What do you mean?"

"Oh, it could be nothing." Caroline replied airily. "But I spoke to Adam today – you know, it can get quite lonely away from your loved one, and, oh, why am I going on like this, you already know what can happen – and anyway, I know that he was not alone."

Mary's voice hesitantly came out the other end.

"Who was he with, Ma?"

"I'm not sure who she was." Caroline told her.

That did it. Mary had broken, Caroline knew.

"What?" Mary's constricted voice replied.

Caroline, knowing that a night simmering with the terrible news of Adam's betrayal would be exactly the thing Mary needed, faked the telephone cutting out, leaving Mary feeling hurt and betrayed.


	43. Castles

**Castles**

It was the end of a war. Led by Caroline Ingalls, the women had effectively besieged their husbands' bastions and castles, forcing them to sign a Magna Carta of marital rights.

The defeated and demoralised men, starving and wretched, trudged from their last bastion – the church of Walnut Grove, over to where the victors awaited their official capitulation.

The women stood on the porch of Caroline's restaurant in perfect rows, whilst the men advanced at varying speed, making the appearance of a barbarian horde attacking a disciplined, civilized army.

The undoubted leaders of the two groups, Charles and Caroline Ingalls, advanced towards each other, breaking away from their followers.

They stood, feet away from each other, acting like they were in a high-noon showdown – but without firearms.

The tension was mounting to a fever pitch. Basically the entirety of Hero Township was there to witness this moment.

It was shattered instantly.

Neither Caroline nor Charles moved, but Laura and Almanzo did, simultaneously reaching forward and yanking the respective standing person out of the way of a charging carriage.

The carriage came to an abrupt halt, and down leapt Houston Lamb, acting like an old, grizzly, grandfather lion as he gently guided Mary down, whilst looking like he'd take the head off anyone else.

"Mary." Caroline said sweetly as she moved to embrace her daughter.

Mary hugged Caroline back. "Hello Ma."

"I'm so glad to see you Mary." Caroline told her. In her head, Caroline knew why Mary had come.

Charles Ingalls and everyone else however, had no idea why Mary was there, however, they were glad to see her nonetheless.

No one knew what to expect. The arrival of Mary seemed to completely throw Caroline and Charles out of coordination.

Nellie tried to break the simmering stillness by asking Mary if she'd need a room. Mary told her she would, but after that, stillness descended again on the gathering.

The tension was mounting, the atmosphere darkening as clouds moved over to block the mid-morning sky.

The scene was set for something massive – and seconds later, the dam of waiting burst open, when the sound of hooves began to sound from the school/church.

Albert and Carrie were the first to spot the visitor, who dismounted his steed and watered it at the pump, after loosening the constraining ropes and saddle belts and allowing it time to cool.

The man seemed to be steeling himself for battle, as if he were about to enter a conflict that would be bigger than his very life.

"Hey Adam." Carrie waved tentatively.

"Hello Carrie." Adam, despite making the effort to smile, did not seem very happy at all.

Albert, tired of Caroline and Charles's bickering, hoped that Adam had returned to straighten the mess out, something that he had failed to achieve.

"Mary's here, Adam." Albert told Adam.

Adam nodded his acknowledgement, and then proceeded around the front of the schoolhouse, revealing his presence to everyone else. Albert and Carrie followed behind him.

Adam strode through the group of men before shaking Houston's hand, and then they both moved over to Caroline and Charles.

Caroline's heart nearly fell out of her chest when Mary moved from her side to stand next to Adam.

Adam put his arm around Mary, before staring Caroline straight in the eye and telling her: "Caroline, here I am."

Charles was terribly confused. To him, it was quite obvious that Adam was there.

Caroline was jittery. She tried a little humour. "Yeah, I – I noticed that, Adam."

Adam was unimpressed and unmoved.

"If you have anything to say to me, you can say it now." Adam told her.

"What would I want to say to you?" Caroline asked, acting completely non-plussed.

"Perhaps you would like to tell my husband of what you accused him of last night. Right to his face, Caroline." Mary told her mother, who with widening eyes realised what had happened.

"You told him, didn't you Mary?" Caroline asked.

"Yes I did." Mary stated resolutely. "Right after you cut us off."

Caroline's breath hitched in her throat. All her conniving was unravelling before her eyes.

Luckily for her, Charles didn't know what was going on. Maybe there was still a way out of this. Caroline decided to go on the offensive, and launch a pre-emptive strike before Adam and Mary could level their counter-accusations.

"Mary, I never accused Adam of anything." Caroline told her daughter loftily.

During all this time, everyone drew closer to the Ingalls and Kendalls. The throng was so packed; it reduced Harriet Oleson to skittering around at the back, trying to force a way to listen in on the conversation.

"Then I guess we should just forget this terribly unfortunate misunderstanding, right Caroline?" Adam asked kindly.

Caroline's broad, relieved grin reflected her feelings. "Yes, we should do that."

Mary and Adam smashed that a moment later: "Forget forgetting it."

Charles, Almanzo, Laura and Albert were all wondering what had got Mary, who usual got along with Caroline so well, so cold towards her mother. And what did the Kendalls' believe Caroline accused Adam of?

_Probably ruining Mary's cooking_. Albert thought.

Adam and Mary paused, wondering whether they should wait until they were in private before giving Caroline the verbal roasting of her life.

Caroline solved their problem, by trying to sidestep the issue and force the men's signatures upon the petition.

That flared Mary's temper up. And while Laura could fire up, when Mary did, it burned much more ferociously.

And Caroline had done just about the worst thing. Accusing Adam was bad enough, but deliberately falsely accusing him was quite another.

"Is that all you care about?" Mary roared. Caroline took a step back, and Charles took a step forward to stand next to his wife. Mary never spoke so brashly towards her parents.

Something was_ definitely _wrong.

"Your petition is ruining your life! In a few days you've just about pulled down what you built up in twenty years!"

Charles took it upon himself to be the hero everyone desperately needed and reign in the situation.

"Now Mary," Charles said, quite understanding of his daughter's feelings. "I know you don't like it when your Pa and Ma seem to be having a disagreement, but there is no need for these outbursts – it will far better be solved calmly sitting down and explaining your feelings with gentle words and not the violent verbalism you are using."

Mary, who dearly wished she could do just that, didn't know what to say.

Adam did though.

"Charles, I understand what you're saying, and most of the time, I'd agree with you. But this time, it's gone too far to stop. We need to address this issue here and now."

Laura spoke up at last, her impatience showing through.

"Would somebody _please_ tell me _what _on earth the issue is?"

Almanzo, standing next to her, shrugged, and for once Willie Oleson didn't know what to eat.

"My mother." Mary said with unnatural sourness, addressing everyone gathering around. "Wasn't merely satisfied with dividing the whole of Walnut Grove."

"I wasn't dividing it! It was for a purpose!" Caroline interjected, but Mary raised her voice but not her volume over her mother.

"She had to go and gain new recruits from the outside to try and leverage Pa into signing the petition."

Charles looked at Caroline with his patented face of forlornness.

While Mary let that sink in, Adam took over speaking.

"As for the petition, I am not in any way against its goals. I have studied it, and found it to be quite reasonable. But this is a frightening reminder of what can happen when reasonableness is overtaken by radical fanaticism."

"Adam was the first to be contacted. He was quite cordial to the prospect of signing, and so Caroline Ingalls quickly got a prize – the prince of the House of Ingalls, her foot in the door, a lever on Charles. Mother must have been feeling pretty pleased with herself."

Adam and Mary were now steamrolling.

"After Adam's quick acceptance," Adam continued. "Caroline must have felt that Mary would be so much easier to convince. But, for some strange and unnatural reason, Mary didn't seem to care much for material equality with me." Adam paused, and then added. "With us, such matters usual sort themselves out. Mary gets the brushes, Adam gets the shirts. Mary gets the hair-pins, Adam gets the razors. It was simply that we didn't need a document for these things."

Mary's voice had calmed, but now it carried a razor edge it had been lacking. "In her quest to gain a few puny signatures, my normally kind and gentle mother became a monster. She divided where unity should be greatest – in the wedded house. She even used children as political firepower – and what is more precious to any parent than a child Ma?"

Two mothers who had lost sons stood, one ashamed, the other pained, facing each other.

Caroline couldn't bring herself to answer. She fell on her own sword.

"I accused Adam of infidelity." Caroline admitted.

"What?" Almanzo demanded, throwing his hat down in anger and disgust. "You've got to be kidding me. I know of no man who adores his wife as much as Adam loves Mary!"

Adam and Mary smiled gratefully at Almanzo.

"I know, I know." Caroline told her son-in-law. "It wasn't directly – I guided Mary into believe it herself." Caroline asked Mary: "It worked, didn't it. You did need to call Adam to confirm his faith to you."

"No." Mary told her mother. "I knew of Adam's innocence. I called Adam because I love him, and would speak to him anyway – and to tell him that his own mother-in-law had betrayed him."

"But – you sounded so hurt. You must have thought…"

"You hurt me, Ma. Not Adam – I trust Adam whether he's five or five million feet from me. And…" Mary prepared to drop a bombshell. "I knew exactly whom you were speaking about."

"You knew the lady?" Caroline asked faintly.

"She's one of Adam's colleagues in school. I've spoken to her several times. Basically all she has to tell me is Adam spent the whole day boring everyone with stories of how great Mary is." Mary finished, blushing about recounting the praise.

Carrie, forever outspoken, spoke up at last.

"Well Ma, it might have worked on Laura Wilder, but it never worked on Mary Kendall."

"I always knew Adam was faithful to Mary." Caroline admitted. "I went too far. I'm just glad you were strong enough to not believe me, Mary."

With Caroline's reputation shattered, her castle crumbled around her, no one was interested in sticking around, and for better or worse, the petition never got more than a few paltry signets.


	44. The Mechanical Man

**The Mechanical Man of Olesons' Merchantile.**

Nels Oleson was innocently minding his own business, sweeping the front porch of the store he ran along with his wife, when suddenly a cart stopped in front of him, and a man in too much of a hurry to be polite asked: "You Oleson?"

"Why, yes I am." Nels told him.

The man thrust a clipboard in Nels' face. "Sign here."

_What has Harriet bought now?_ Nels thought. He took the pencil and signed the document, before going over to the cart and stumbling with the heavy object through the front door of the Merchantile.

Harriet Oleson, counting goods behind the counter, heard him staggering, so she turned around and saw him carrying the crate.

"Oh, Nels!" Harriet shrieked happily. "It's here at last."

Harriet bustled around the counter, barrelling up the aisle as Nels made to drop it on the ground.

"NO!" Harriet scolded in warning. "Gently Nels, it's fragile."

"So am I!" Nels retorted under his breath.

"No, Nels." Harriet commanded. "Don't put it down there. Come, back here. NO! Over here. Left, Nels, Left. No, not your left, my left. Oh, Nels, must I do everything? Oh, that's it." Harriet swelled with pride. "It's wonderful Nels."

"What is it?" Nels Oleson asked, covered with sweat and gasping for breath.

But Harriet didn't answer, until she noticed Nels standing around uselessly. "Well, what are you waiting for? Go and get a hammer and chisel."

Nels rolled his eyes and threw his arms in the air as he went to the storeroom to get the tools.

A short time later, the crate had been unpacked, and Charles Ingalls entered the store, to find the Olesons next to each other.

"Morning Nels, Mrs Oleson." Charles greeted them.

Harriet didn't turn around, but waved "Hello Mr Ingalls."

Nels did, and said: "Morning Charles. How can I help you?"

"Oh, I need a box of nails."

"Sure thing." Nels told Charles. Mrs Oleson, hearing Charles' request, reached over, grabbed his arm, and Charles was greeted by a short, bronze, humanoid torso with grinning head and two arms.

"Well, go ahead." Harriet told him. "Ask him something."

"I'm supposed to ask a lump of metal something?" Charles queried, quite bewildered.

"Charles Ingalls!" Harriet admonished. "This is the latest and greatest in automaton technology. Watch this."

Harriet bent down slightly and said. "Nails."

Whirring with cogs and gears, the automaton moved and pointed towards the shelves where the little boxes of nails were on.

Charles was both impressed and astounded. "Wow, that's amazing."

Harriet had bustled away to the door as the bell rang, signalling the entrance of a new customer, so Nels spoke to Charles instead.

"I know, right. I thought it would just be another of Harriet's thrifty purchases, but she's hit the nail on the head with this one."

"Well, how does it work?" Charles asked.

"I'm not sure of the details, but it uses simple vocalised commands to trigger of certain programmed responses. You don't even need to use proper English. One word phrases suffice. Pan." Nels demonstrated.

The automaton turned and pointed towards the Oleson collection of saleable pans.

Charles Ingalls was mightily impressed, and so was everyone else, so by the afternoon, word of the technological marvel had spread all over Walnut Grove.

Hester Sue Terhoun decided the students might like a trip to the town to visit the machine, so she went to ask Adam if it was okay to take them.

"Oh, definitely, Hester Sue. Do you need me to come with you?"

"No thank you, Adam." Hester Sue told him.

Adam rubbed his hands together with glee. _Mary time! _ He thought to himself, as Hester Sue left the room.

Mary wanted to see the automaton for herself, figuratively speaking, so Adam readied himself to accompany them all, rubbing his hands together with glee, thinking to himself: _Mary time! _

As it happened, Eliza Jane Wilder had the exact same idea around a half hour later.

(It is scientific fact that teaches receive inspired thoughts of genius quicker and with greater frequency the closer they are physically (Hester Sue) or emotionally (Mary Kendall) to or with Adam Kendall. Mary manages both. No wonder she was the brightest student in school. Lucky lass.)

Which is very convenient to this tale, for it allows both schools in Walnut Grove to descend on Olesons Merchantile with terrifying synchronisation, sending Harriet Oleson scrambling to protect her delicate china from terrible destruction.

As the blind students formed lines that a tight-strung Lieutenant Colonel would be proud, the sighted students milled around in a far less organised, but not destructive group.

With half the people looking and the other half listening, Adam moved around his students.

"Excuse me; can you not see your principal is coming through?"

All the students giggled at Adam and parted to let him in.

Adam stopped in front of the automaton. Mary, who had taken a longer route, stood in front of the students alongside Hester Sue, waited, as did everyone else, for something to happen.

(Everyone else included the entire school of Walnut Grove, in addition to the favourite recurring families – The Garvey, the Ingalls, The Oleson, Doc Baker, Rev Alden, Anna Alden and Almanzo Wilder. Oh, everyone important was there! And so was Judd Larrabee, for good measure.)

(Or baad, eevil, villainous measure, to be more precise.)

Breaking the silence, Adam raised his arms in front of the automaton.

"Oh Metal Wise Man!" Adam intoned dramatically. "Who has the smartest of all spouses?"

Mistaking Adam's spouse for the programmed mouse, the device shifted its arms around to point over to the mouse traps, but Adam nimbly leapt over so it pointed at him.

"Make the shiny man do magic again!" Carrie pleaded.

"Now tell me, who has the most attractive wife!"

A wife was mistaken for a knife, but Adam leapt over in front of the machine's arms again.

"That's right, it's me again!" Adam told the machine. "How does it know?" Adam asked, addressing everyone else.

Almanzo Wilder got eyestrain from rolling his eyes at Adam, but realised that if he continued to do so, he might go blind and then Adam might be his teacher. Shuddering at the prospect, Almanzo took careful care not to over-roll his eyes. He then scanned the area for Laura, and found her standing to next to him.

"Beth, do you know anyone as obsessed with anyone as Adam Kendall is with your sister?"

Laura shuffled her feet and looked at the ceiling, whistling lightly.

Almanzo frowned. Everyone had gone mad.

Everyone, especially a certain Judd Larrabee, who was villainously standing behind everyone else, frowning to himself as his bigoted brain tried to come up with a plan to deal with the mechanical man.

But Almanzo wasn't to know that. Instead, and to his horror, he refocused on Adam Kendall, who had gone to his darling wife Mary. (Where else?) And Hester Sue, but Almanzo was under no illusions as to whose company Adam preferred.

"Such an intelligent creation. I'd say he's nearly human. Hmm, perhaps I should give him a name."

"What makes you think it's a he?" Caroline asked.

Adam shrugged. "Not much really. Anyway, _it _needs a name, don't you think."

"Suit yourself." Caroline told Adam. "Just a few gears and wires, is all."

"A few gears and wires?" Adam asked, as Mrs Oleson joined him, nodding fervently to Adam's defence of the Automaton. "Andy here," Adam slapped the chest of the mechanical man.

Andy coughed. "You named him after me?" The youngest Garvey asked.

"Sure thing, Andy. Adam replied. "Anyhow, Andy Automaton….Wait, that doesn't work… Needs more…Back to what I was saying, Albert Andy Automaton-."

"Oh, joy." Albert drawled. "Now you've dragged me into it."

"We suffer together friend." Andy told Albert comfortingly.

"As I was saying, our dear friend Albert Andy Automaton….Still something missing, recognised the sheer genius and beauty of my wife, which I think, renders a good level of intelligence."

"Oh Adam." Mary said, slightly flustered with her husband's compliment. "Anyone could have jumped around and got to the same conclusion as you did – that their wife was the…" Mary blushed lightly. "Most attractive."

"Oh, really Mary, are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm pretty sure."

"You should be pretty not." Adam corrected her. With sheer horror, he realised his mistake and moved instantly to rectify it. "No, wait! You're pretty. Very, very pretty! Hester Sue!" Adam quickly barked at the poor lady. "Tell her she's pretty."

"You're pretty." Hester Sue told Mary flatly.

"Thank you." Adam said sweetly. And to Mary: "See. Hester Sue agrees with me. And so does Almanzo Albert Andy Automaton."

Almanzo left at that moment.

Now we zoom out, and let some moments of time sweep by. The Automaton – Ahem, excuse me, Almanzo Albert Andy Automaton – was still the talk of the town, but it was failing in its practical purpose, for whenever two people tried to bustle in on each other and use it at once, it whirred rudely at them and became very confused and confusing at once. Harriet Oleson sorted this out by placing a sign declaring that only inquiry shall be asked of the robot at any one time.

So we may believe this is where the story ends, and I think it would be a nice ending for Almanzo Albert Andy Automaton, don't you?

BUT!

We must not forget the villain of the piece we introduced earlier.

First, Almanzo Albert Andy Automaton – or Al for short – must survive his misguided prejudices.

Judd Larrabee fumed in his house, stomping around. His thought process went like this: An Automaton replaced a part of the service. Therefore it would only be a matter of time before Automatons ran the whole store. And then…And then they would replace human customers with their own metallic mates! They would not serve him or any other fleshy ones at all! The human race would be enslaved by metal minds! Judd Larrabee could _never _stand for it.

Face contorted in determination, Judd Larrabee set off to grab some dynamite and blast that dirty robot to kingdom come!

Judd snuck into the Oleson's Merchantile, whistling quite inconspicuously, holding a lighted stick of dynamite, which he was readying to lob at Al, when Nels Oleson came out, so Larrabee paused in the door, turned in the door, and tossed the dynamite at the Oleson outhouse.

The stick of Dynamite exploded – sending the outhouse and its loyal occupant, Willie Oleson sky-high.

Carrie bawled at the sight.

"Oh, Carrie." Caroline hugged her daughter to her chest. "It's okay honey."

"Yes, no one will be hurt." Charles tried to assure her.

"It's not that." Carrie said indignantly. "I'm supposed to suffer any disaster that happens to someone in an outhouse!"

As it happened, Charles was wrong. Willie flew through the Oleson window, landing on and smashing Al to pieces, while the young gent got up, bemused and wondering what he just smashed to pieces, and tried to dodge his mother's mothering. For his part, Judd Larrabee was flayed two ways to within an inch of his life by Harriet, Nels and Nellie Oleson and Adam Kendall.

Harriet hopelessly tossed Al's broken remnants out, but when she saw Adam blindly looking at them forlornly, she had a small feeling of compassion and gave Adam the broken remains of the robot.

**Epilogue: Adam Kendall and Almanzo Albert Andy (Al for short) the Annoyed Automaton.**

Adam Kendall sat in his office, pondering some sort of teacherly dealings.

Al sat opposite him. Adam had not only fixed his mechanical mate, but improved it: Al could now talk a little.

Adam mused his problem aloud, and Al offered a solution.

"Hey, nice work Al. I really must compliment you on that. Well done Al."

"Thank you." Al replied graciously. "I thought it was nice to have an idea that didn't come from the Mary."

"Hey, do not speak ill of the Mary." Adam told Al warningly.

"Oh, Mary, Mary, Mary. All I hear about is Mary. Shut up about the Mary!"

"You shut up about the shutting up!"

"I am not talking to you!"

"Fine, I am not talking to you either, stupid Al."

And so, we leave Al sitting in Adam Kendall's office, not being talked to by Adam Kendall until Adam Kendall forgives him for what Almanzo Albert Andy Automaton said about Mary Amelia Kendall….


	45. The Substitute

**The Substitute**

Carrie Ingalls shook her head as she looked around the near-empty classroom. Only Albert remained, packing his schoolwork into his bag.

"Another wasted day!" Carrie declared.

Albert looked over at Carrie. "What do you mean?"

"Ever since Mrs Oleson started taking the lessons in Laura's absence, we've been learning about French and Art. Again! We don't need to know it; we don't want to know it!"

"Speak for yourself." Albert interrupted. "I have a great interest in the subjects. Besides, when Laura returns, we'll be back to normal."

"And by that time we'd be so far behind we'd never catch up for the exams!" Carrie declared passionately. "If someone wants to learn French or the Arts, by all means let them, but don't force everyone else to do so and deprive them of essential education!"

Albert grinned smugly at Carrie. "Not much you can do about it, aye little sis? Just got to wait for Laura to get better." And, after condescendingly ruffling Carrie's hair Albert left with a jaunty step.

Carrie headed over to Caroline's restaurant. Pushing open the door to the kitchen, she saw her mother cooking.

Surprising, right?

"Hi Ma." Carrie told her. "I'm going over to Laura's."

"Alright Carrie, be careful."

Almanzo Wilder was working outside when Carrie arrived at the Wilder home.

"Good afternoon Almanzo!" Carrie greeted him.

"Oh, hey Carrie." Almanzo replied, wiping sweat from his brow.

"I'm going to see Laura. Have a nice day." Carrie told him.

Almanzo tipped his hat to the departing Carrie, before getting back to work.

The hopefulness Carrie had been building in her heart were dashed almost the instant she walked into the house and saw Laura.

"Hi Carrie." Laura greeted her sister, giving her a hug. "Something wrong?"

"Yes!" Carrie blurted out before she could stop herself. "When are you coming back?"

Laura sat in a chair and gestured for Carrie to do the same - in another chair, of course.

"Mrs Oleson been giving you a hard time?" Laura asked as she placed her cup on her saucer.

"All she cares about is French and the Arts."

"I told her not to teach those unessential subjects!" Laura fumed, but calmed quickly – her pregnant body preventing her from storming about after hearing Mrs Oleson's blatant disregard of her wishes. "But Mrs Oleson doesn't listen to me. She gets her own way most of the time."

"Will you be back soon?" Carrie asked anxiously, biting her lips as she noticed Laura's movements.

Laura shook her head sadly. "I'm still feeling quite weak. Doctor Baker says it's a normal part of pregnancy. I'd like to return, but he and Almanzo insist that I rest and not aggravate anything."

"And what do you say?" Carrie asked, grinning because of Laura's tendency to be headstrong and independent

Laura smiled sheepishly "I'm too weak to argue."

Carrie now gave up any hope of a swift return to the schoolhouse by her sister. "Thanks anyway Laura. We'll just have to wait for nature to take its course."

"Not necessarily." Laura told her, grinning slightly. "You could ask Ma to take over."

-/-/

"Oh, please, will you Ma?" Carrie begged at dinner.

Caroline, seemingly torn, looked over to Charles for his advice.

"I don't know Caroline – Percival and Nellie need you at the restaurant." Charles said after polishing off a mouthful of Caroline's cooking goodness.

"Pa, with Percival and Nellie there, they could spare Ma for as long as it takes for Laura to recover."

"But Nellie is quite along in her pregnancy, Carrie. It wouldn't be right to heap more work on her now." Caroline said.

"Ma's right." Albert agreed. " 'Sides, it's only for a little while, then Laura'll be back, and everything will be normal."

"Now I know how Mrs Oleson can be." Charles fatherly declared. "But you'll just have to mind her for now, and do your schoolwork like everyone else. And no arguments." Charles told Carrie to forestall anything Carrie might have to say. "Your Ma has a superb Apple Pie standing and I can wait no longer to devour it."

"Oh, Charles!" Caroline said.

Charles cackled.

The next day, Mrs Oleson was still teaching as Carrie expected. When Carrie left the school, her posture and spirits low, it attracted the attention of Doctor Baker.

"Afternoon Carrie. Are you feeling okay?"

"I'm afraid not Doctor. I have diagnosed myself to have fallen to the scourge of Olesonanitis."

"Anything I can do?" Doctor Baker laughed.

"Not unless you can prescribe a decent teacher. Or something to turn Mrs Oleson into one."

Doctor Baker shook his head ruefully, and he and Carrie parted ways.

/…./

The next morning, Albert and Carrie were one of the last people to walk into the schoolhouse. Carrie nearly walked straight into her brother who had frozen in his steps.

"Albert, what's the matter?" Carrie asked, wondering why her brother's mouth was gaping in a silent scream.

Carrie pushed past Albert.

"Good morning, Carrie, Alberto."

Carrie darted for the front seat as Albert trudged into the seat furthest away from the front he could find.

The teacher addressed the rest of the class. "My name is Adam Kendall, and I will be teaching you until Mrs Wilder returns. I have spoken with Laura – sorry, Mrs Wilder, and she has put me up to speed on your progress."

"Firstly, and this may be a disappointment to some of you, French or the Arts will no longer taught here – the school board seemed to think that student's time would be better spent in other subjects. This is effective immediately."

It took about a minute for the loud cheering that greeted that proclamation to die down.

After the best day Carrie had ever had at school, the disappointments of days of Olesonantis were forgotten.

Only Albert seemed to be slightly unhappy about the change.

"You've got to say, he's a bit unusual, but he knows what he's doing." Willie told Albert and Carrie as the three watched Adam walk across the street to the Doctor's and Post offices.

Albert muttered under his breath, and Carrie left the boys in order to speak with Adam.

Adam spotted Mary chatting away with Mrs Foster. Spotting Mary was a task Adam effortlessly achieved. Sneaking up on her was quite another.

Adam had no need to conceal himself visually, so he tried to make as little noise as possible as he moved across the street. Mrs Foster saw him, and just managed to not give the game away by firstly not calling out a greeting, and managing to restart her conversation with Mary that had stalled when she saw Adam.

Carrie had come closer, and now was trying her best not to reveal Adam by bursting into laughter.

Albert and Willie, standing further away, watched in amusement.

But Adam turned away from the path directly to Mary.

"What did he do that for?" Albert demanded. "He was so close!"

"Wow." Willie breathed lightly. "Brilliant, simply brilliant."

In answer to Albert's expression, Willie continued on.

"He's keeping downwind of Mary. The breeze will carry his scent away from her."

"Scent! He stinks that badly? I knew he needed a wash."

Willie boxed Albert's ear. "He doesn't stink! Mary's married to him, and being blind they've developed their other senses to be more advanced than ours."

"Even smell?" Albert asked, frowning with puzzlement.

"Who knows?" Willie replied. "After all, they are Kendalls."

Albert nodded, unable to disagree with that irrefutable fact.

Adam had crept ever closer, but Mrs Foster was faltering – she kept trying to concentrate on the conversation, but whenever she looked at Mary, she saw Adam's stalking behind her.

Seeing Mrs Foster continually distracted, and Mary beginning to wonder, Carrie leapt into action. She walked across the street, wanting to engage Mary in conversation to allow Adam to complete his hunt.

But she didn't count on not managing to hold in a burst of laughter when she had walked right over to Mary.

This set Mrs Foster into a wave of laughter herself, leaving Mary to wonder what all the giggling was about.

Mary closed her eyes to ponder the matter, and almost instantaneously opened them again.

"Adam…"

Adam took his discovery rather well, and bounced the last two metres up onto the porch next to Mary.

"Sorry." Carrie said. Adam just smiled at her.

"Afternoon Mrs Foster."

Mrs Foster, not wanting to try and get between Kendall's, departed.

"Hey Mary, you can have Adam back in a moment." Carrie told her eldest sister, who smiled slightly. "I've just got to ask you something, Adam?"

"Yes, Carrie?"

"How did you get to teach today?"

"Well, last night Doctor Baker visited Mary and me. He told us about your problems with Mrs Oleson, and how it came to him like that." Adam snapped his fingers. "That there was a teacher right under – or rather, right over his nose the whole time."

"I can't believe I didn't think of you!" Carrie said, shaking her head.

"Well, I haven't had any work to do, so I jumped at the chance. We had an emergency meeting of the school board which put me as substitute in Mrs Oleson's place. There will be a full school meeting next week, where Mrs Oleson can challenge my takeover. If she decides not to, then my teaching will need to get the approval of the majority of the full board."

"So Ma and Pa weren't there?"

Adam shook his head. "Only Doctor Baker, the Olesons, Almanzo and Laura, and myself and Mary."

"How did he go?" Carrie asked Mary.

"Unanimous approval. It was a landslide." Mary told Carrie.

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves here. It was only a small group." Adam told the ladies.

"You heard the students. They're not going to bring Mrs Oleson back after that."

And so Carrie was pleased. Adam's tenure as teacher would not last forever, but at least when he was gone, her competent sister Laura would return, if all went well.


	46. The Substitute Strikes Again

**The Substitute Strikes Again**

It was a dark and stormy night. Snowflakes fell in massive amounts from the sky, and then they were whipped up by blizzard-force winds, and these factors caused the whole land for kilometres around to be a white panorama.

Whilst the outside world in New York was freezing, with the wind-chill factor sapping what remaining life there was in those still outside in the night that had not yet found shelter.

But the few unfortunates that were freezing did not share their fate with the cosy Kendalls, who were snoozing snugly in their warm bed in their warm room in their warm house.

After hours, the weather changed. The cold northerly wind changed direction, and the snow stopped falling, leaving the city blanketed with white.

But the downpour continued. Torrential rain and hail smashed into the snow. And this woke Mister Adam Kendall up.

Adam, cocooned in the bed, tried to slip out without waking Mary up.

But this was quite a challenge, as they had tucked the covers in in order to avoid anything slipping off and exposing them to the ferocious freeze outside.

And it didn't help that Mary had a solid grip on Adam.

Giving up all thought of wriggling away, Adam decided on the only course of action.

He would have to prise Mary's hand off him if he was to leave the bed.

But Mary generously let go of her own accord, and Adam, smirking at his triumph, slipped out of bed and pulled on his dressing-gown, before striding over to the window and pulling up the shade.

"What does it look like, Adam?" Mary asked.

"Very white, Mary. So, very, very white. So white, in fact, I can't see anything but white."

"That is certainly very white, Adam."

"Yes, the frost has covered the window with whiteness."

After clearing the frost away, Adam found that the whiteness was little diminished.

"It is still white, Mary: It is white as snow."

Mary just shook her head, trying not to smirk. "Well, can we go back to sleep now, Adam?"

"Oh, sure you can darling. But I have other things to do!"

"Such as?"

"I must go to the snow."

Mary paused. "It's the middle of the night Adam, surely you can wait until the morning."

"If it didn't rain, Mary, I could wait. But the rain will wet the snow!"

Adam paused to allow his dramatic statement to sink into Mary's mind.

"Oh, that does sound bad." Mary replied, once again forcing down a grin.

"Yes, it is bad, Mary. The wet snow will be heavier, and the heavy wet snow could CRUSH." Mary blinked at the forceful tone of Adam's voice. "Our house." Spiralling himself closer, he fell across Mary's outstretched legs on the bed. "How would you like it if you were snoring one moment, and covered in melting, grey, freezing slush soaking you the next?"

"That doesn't sound pleasing."

"It will be freezing."

"Adam!"

Adam jumped up off Mary, who got out of bed in a far more conventional manner.

Adam changed into his 'mid-winter freezing time outfit'. Whilst he was tying on his snowshoes, he saw Mary was in her own 'mid-winter freezing time outfit'.

"Mary, I'll be fine."

"Adam, it's pouring with rain. I'll need to hold up the umbrella while you clear the snow away."

"Mary, it's freezing cold, in the middle of the night, and I'll be on the second story roof."

"And you expect me to lie around inside?" Mary asked indignantly.

Adam finished tying his boots. "It is nice and cosy."

"Yes, and I don't want you freezing to death above me. Then I'll have to clear the snow away myself."

Adam hadn't thought of that. "I didn't think of that." Adam told Mary.

Mary could not stop a victorious smile from appearing on her face. "Does that mean I can come?"

"Yes, you can come over here and let me tie these snowshoes on you."

Cloaked in their mid-winter outfits – sewn and knitted by Mary – the Kendalls were quite cosy as they walked to the front door.

After he opened the door, Adam found his path blocked with a mass of snow.

"Well." Adam said, stopping in his tracks. "There goes that way. We'll have try and get out the upstairs window."

Mary waited by the upstairs window whilst Adam climbed out. His snowshoes were useless on the snow, as the rainwater had frozen onto the snow, creating a slick layer of ice.

Sliding himself back to the window, Adam lost his balance and tumbled in, and was only saved from severe bruising by Mary's quick catch.

Righting himself, Adam…

Well, we'll skip _that _part. And then Adam knew that snowshoes would not be working. They would need to wear: "Spiked Boots, Mary."

Immensely fortunate for the Kendalls, they had those exact pieces of footwear, and they also put on spiked gauntlets, which meant they could hold on vertically to the ice as they climbed.

Adam, possessing a slight sensory advantage, left the room first. Mary followed him, and their shoes worked very well. Adam climbed the wall onto the roof, and then he helped Mary up. While Adam cleared the packed snow, Mary sheltered them from the rain.

After a couple of hours, the entire roof was clear. But neither Kendall had been soaked – between Mary's sewing and umbrella holding, innocent water had not managed to penetrate them to skin level.

The Kendalls returned triumphantly to their window. Adam naturally sent Mary in first.

Mary stepped over, and prepared to help Adam in, but he never came.

"Adam?" Mary called. "What's keeping you?"

Adam slowly stepped into the house. "Mary, I have been struck by a rather frightening thought."

"What is it, Adam?" Mary inquired inquisitively.

"Our poor, innocent friends, The Daltons, along with their young, are vulnerable! We must not lie back and let them and their house get crushed!"

"No, we mustn't!" Mary replied.

"We shall go and assist our chefish friends!" Adam declared, slamming a fist into the window frame.

The open window slammed shut in response.

/

The Kendalls put on their skates, tied their snowshoes onto their back – along with shovels, scrapers and spiked boots. They then performed graceful skiing across the streets of New York.

Upon arriving at the Dalton home, Mary was wondering if they would speak to the Daltons, and if so, how they were going to manage it with the door buried under feet of snow.

"I suppose we could dig our way down to the doorway, but that does seem like a waste of time, don't you think."

Adam rubbed Mary's shoulder. "Don't worry love, I've got this one."

And Adam strode over to the Dalton bedroom window.

"Percy Pal!" Adam called, gently rapping his gloved knuckles on the glass.

Percival seemed to hear the noise, and his face appeared in the window as he lifted the blinds. Opening the window, he spoke to the man-with-no-sense-of-decent-visiting-hours.

"Adam…What are you doing…Mary, you're here too. Is something wrong?" Percival asked anxiously.

"Not yet, Percy, Mary and I are here to make sure that…" Adam paused, noticing Nellie in the background standing over Jennifer and Benjamin, holding a shotgun. "Nothing like that happens. Hello Nellie."

Nellie nodded at Adam, continuing to stand guard over her babies. "Hey Mary!" Nellie called to Mary.

"How're you going, Nellie?" Mary called back.

"Great, and yourself?"

"Well, thanks."

"Do come in, you must be freezing out there."

"Thank you." Mary handed Adam the umbrella and went to talk to Nellie.

(I mean, Mary went to _scare the babies!)_

Percival lowered his voice and asked Adam: "What's the problem?"

Adam picked up some ice and snow from the ground. "This is the issue, Percy." Adam informed him slapping some of it into Percival's bare hands. Percival shook his hands free of snow, glaring at Adam.

"You see, with the snow wet, it gets heavier – and it could easily capsize a few rooves around here. Which is why Mary and I have come – to remove the snow and ice."

"Thank you." Percival said, quite touched. "I'll get dressed and join you – there are a lot of neighbours whose rooves will also be in danger."

Percival left Adam, and Mary returned from speaking with Nellie.

After a couple of hours work, the rain mercifully ceased, allowing Mary to join in the digging.

But while the three made great headway in the clearing of frozen H20 juice, the Kendalls were distracted all too easily.

Mary slipped over, but displaying a knack clearly gained from her husband, recovered quickly, sliding her arms and legs around to make a snow angel.

"Oh, Mary." Adam said, helping her up. "That's not how you make a snow angel. Allow me to show you how it's done."

And Adam, whooping whilst he did so, lied down on the ice, flailing his body around for – the very same effect.

Percival just leaned on his shovel, shaking his head in bewilderment.

It was nearly dawn when DISASTER STRUCK!

Mary's scarf came undone, and the wind blew into her face, causing a shiver as the Kendalls were returning home.

Adam instantly divulged himself of his coat, wrapping it around Mary along with anything else he could spare and still remain decent, forcing Mary to waddle along home like a penguin.

But despite Adam's best efforts, Mary was sick when she got home. And after ensuring her relative comfort, Adam set off to find a doctor for his wife.

"What's your diagnosis, Doctor?" Adam asked, after the Doctor had examined Mary.

"Your wife is suffering heat stroke, you chivalrous nitwit!"

The Doctor had nothing more to say to Adam. Adam called his office. "Hello Miss Summerwood. Adam here. Look, I won't be coming into work today. Thanks a lot Miss Summerwood. Are you okay? The storm was pretty hard last night. Good to hear that. Have a nice day, Miss Summerwood."

"Well, Mary." Adam said, as the Doctor did his business. "I called my office; I'm not going in today."

"Adam, I'll be fine. You go on."

Adam was adamant. "No, I'm staying here with you."

"Mister Kendall." The doctor began to speak. "Your wife needs rest and relaxation. For the sake of her health, please do not ruin any chance of her getting that by your existence."

"I happen to love Adam's existence!" Mary declared resolutely.

"See what I mean. See the effort your poor, frail wife used in your defence. See how you weaken her by the minute!"

"Does not weaken me." Mary muttered. Adam felt greatly pleasured. The Doctor felt very hopeless.

"Ah, do what you want." The Doctor said, throwing his hands in the air and leaving.

"There is one thing you could do for me, please Adam."

"Anything!" Adam declared, expecting some sort of unusual dietary request.

"I won't be able to…"

/

"Good morning class. My name is Adam Kendall, and I'll."

"Mr Kendall?"

"Yes."

"Are you Mrs Kendall's husband?"

"Yes I am, and I'll be your teacher for today. Now we'll be…"

"Mister Kendall is anything the matter with Mrs Kendall."

"Mary…Mrs Kendall is just a little ill at the moment. She should back soon."

Loud cheers greeted that news.

The children, some of whom had met Adam in passing, were a pleasant lot, and for a moment, Adam re-experienced some of his old feelings of happiness as he taught Mary's class.


	47. Adam Kendall is the Heir Apparent

**Adam Kendall is the heir apparent.**

Although a successful lawyer like Giles Kendall could afford to put his son Adam through the very best school in New York, the educational curriculum was quite broad for a youngster of Adam's age.

So more specialised tutoring was used to for Adam's education in the field of law, a career of which he was headed for in about twenty years of intense study.

But until then, Adam would have to be a diligent student, and study his textbooks thoroughly. However, there were some things that no textbook could teach. Adam would have to learn them for himself; or Giles could speed up the process by demonstrating these events.

Whilst Adam was performing exceptionally in school, and seemed to grasp the main points of a judiciary career, he hadn't developed the instinct that was so very vital to that path of life.

Giles was worried that Adam was just a robotic follower. He might be able to replicate his own success, but Adam would never grow the Kendall Empire. Adam's own children would not receive Giles's genius.

And so, Giles began to spend more and more time with Adam. By the time Adam turned seven years old, he could easily win arguments with his mother, and push Uncle Theodore to his limit.

Giles, was, of course, too good for his son.

One day when the family gathered around the dinner table, Adam turned to his father.

"How did you go today, father?" Adam asked curiously.

"Adam, don't bother your father. And eat your vegetables." Mrs Kendall told him.

"Oh, it's okay." Giles told her.

Adam had eaten his vegetables.

"Oh, sorry Adam." Mrs Kendall said, quite flustered.

"Very well indeed. Of course, it was to be expected – the prosecution's main witness had a weakness for sharp questioning, and I took full advantage of that."

"Is your client innocent, Dad?" Adam asked. 

Mrs Kendall focused on the conversation, unlike normal, when she wasn't really interested in Giles's work.

"Adam." Giles began slowly, to allow Adam to fully comprehend his words. "Every client is innocent. That is the lawyers' motto. Remember it son."

"Father, surely there could be some people who…"

"Everyone you represent is innocent, and you must protect them from the system which intends to incarcerate them. Every witness for the state or for another client in a civil case is a greedy and immoral being who must be manipulated to gain the greatest chance of success for your client."

"Shouldn't lawyers help the cause of justice: Prove innocent clients innocent and guilty clients guilty?"

Giles ruffled Adam's hair. "And that, son, is why I'll always be the better attorney."


	48. A New York Yuletide Yarn

**A New York Yuletide Yarn.**

Ever eager to hear tales told and songs sung, Laura Ingalls Wilder sat in her parents' home one Christmas morning, wondering how she could receive such a gift.

It did help her that most of her family was there – with the exception of her husband Almanzo's relatives. Surely there would be _someone _who could regale the group with a tall tale – Laura herself had done so on Christmas Eve, as had Almanzo, her mother Caroline and family friend Hester Sue Terhoun.

Maybe Pa had a good story, but her greatest hope lay either with her brother Albert - or her brother-in-law, Adam Kendall.

As the family sat around opening gifts, Caroline and Hester Sue acted as the head chefs of Hotel Ingalls, preparing the breakfast foods.

They were the best cooks there. But they would not have to feed the hungry mouths alone…

"Ladies, I am here to assist you!" Adam Kendall declared as he strode into the kitchen.

Hester Sue turned around. "Stay away from my pots!"

Adam stood his ground, but did not advance any closer.

"Caroline, could I help you?"

"I'd thank you to keep your mitts off of my ham and eggs."

Adam was very sad that he was tossed aside in this manner. And when Adam is very sad, what does he do?

He forces himself to be happy.

'_I could go back to Mary, and I'll instantly feel better.' _ Adam thought to himself. _'But that is almost too easy.'_

Adam pondered what he could do. _"Ah, I'll go to my Mary! Who needs to take the hard way out every time?"_

Adam was happy with his Mary.

"Adam, where have you been?"

"Oh, Mary, I tried to cook breakfast, but it didn't work out. Caroline and Hester Sue wouldn't let me – for no reason."

"I'm sorry to hear that Adam, but when we are alone; you can cook breakfast for us."

"I love you Mary."

"I know."

Albert was sick and tired of the mushiness. "Hey, stop that, some of us have empty stomachs and we don't want to be vomiting while we eat!"

Albert winced as Carrie, Cassandra and Grace hurled varied objects at him. Laura laughed, James smirked, and Charles cackled.

"Adam, while we wait for Ma's cooking, do you have any Christmas stories you could share with us?" Laura asked.

"There is one notable Christmas time I experienced. It was mid-December, and I was seven years old…

Adam Kendall lay awake in bed. Involuntarily, he began to overhear his parents talking about him. Adam had been taught to eavesdrop – any good lawyer would do so, but eavesdropping on your parents was no good.

And it became positively taboo around Christmas time.

But the more Adam tried to distract himself silently, the clearer the voices became.

"Giles, the boy spends all his time in his studies. He isn't playing like normal children."

"But Adam isn't like normal children. He's a Kendall, remember. His mind is finely trained instrument!"

"But good mental development comes from natural childhood growth."

"Alright." Giles conceded. "We'll need to get him something practical he can play with. But what?"

"There are so many things around, but what would Adam like?"

"I don't know. Ask him."

"You can't ask Adam, because if you ask Adam, and the gift shows up on Christmas day, Adam will put two-and-two together…and, he can probably hear me right now. I always get carried away when I'm on a roll as now, and my voice grows louder. Goodnight, Adam." Giles called, expecting to have awoken Adam.

"Goodnight father!" Adam's voice replied.

Giles just looked back at his wife with a sheepish expression.

/

"You didn't seem too close to your parents, Adam." Almanzo pointed out.

Adam frowned. "Depends on your definition, Almanzo." Adam replied. "After I lost my sight, my father Giles and I slid into a long estrangement. Before then, however, we were cordial; however with Giles usually working throughout the day, I spent little time with my father, as he was generally preparing anything his case would require in the morning. The time we did spend together was usually used to train me for a career in law, which I did succeed in entering, but in a way which none of us could have possibly forecasted."

Cassandra was too excited to wait. "How was your Ma, Adam?"

"Well Cassandra," Adam began, frowning thoughtfully. "Mother was completely different in many ways from father – I suppose this trait has been carried down through the generations – Giles, professional, possessing a clear and penetrating mind. Mother, kind, gentle, unsuspicious, with a love for abstract art. Mom loved doodling drawings. Dad felt at home with his faithful Abacus, given to him by his own father."

"But what do you mean, 'Carried down through the generations,' Adam?" James asked. "You and Mary are remarkably similar – you were both blind schoolteachers after all, and only a freak accident changed that. From what I know, the Kendall differences don't seem to be apparent in your marriage."

"James," Adam began. "Superficially speaking, you have a good point, but when you delve deeper into our personalities, you begin to notice the subtle but important differences between us. Those who know Mary and I can attest to these observations, these pairs of adjectives: Genius and Jester. Beautiful and Bumbling. Gorgeous and Gourmet. Warm and Whoa, Keep Away From Me!"

"Adam…Adam…ADAM!" Mary said from next to him, valiantly trying to stop her husband. Carrie stuffed her hand in her mouth, while Cassandra chewed her bottom lip, and Albert reached over to assure the flummoxed James, who had not gotten to know Adam a lot. "You'll never get used to it, but at least you'll know what to expect: The unexpected."

James found little comfort in that.

"What happened next, Adam?" Almanzo asked. Laura eagerly nodded her ascent to the question.

"There were some subtle differences the following morning, for one Father and Mother seemed to be fishing for hints as to some toy or tool I might like…"

"Slow down young man, you've got plenty of time before school." Mrs Kendall told her son, who was swiftly consuming his breakfast.

"I've got studying to do Mom; I have to get it done."

Mrs Kendall placed her knife and fork on her plate. "Are you falling behind in school, Adam?"

"No ma'am, but if I want to be a good lawyer like Father, I have to learn."

"That's my boy!" Giles said proudly. "Following in his father's footsteps."

Mrs Kendall was not so easily convinced. "But Adam, it so far away – someone your age should be socialising, playing…Do you like playing baseball?"

"I play sometimes." Adam said. That didn't help Mrs Kendall's quest to find Adam something he liked.

That afternoon, after school, Adam decided he would like to play baseball. As it happened, there was a game in the school ground, and Adam strolled over.

Ten minutes later, he was still there – everyone else had left him.

"You're too good, Adam Kendall. Why must you ruin the game for the rest of us?"

"Yes, go back and bury your face in your books."

/

"Wow, you were unpopular!" Albert gleefully remarked.

"I did have one friend – but he went to a different school and lived on the other side of town, so I didn't see him too often."

/

Adam Kendall, feeling lonely and bereft, set off cross-city to visit his friend. As it happened, his friend was in a park near his own home.

"Ah, good day!" Adam greeted, spotting his friend fiddling away in the sandpit.

"Isaac, who is that boy?"

"He – he's someone I know, papa. An acquaintance, you might say."

"You know you shouldn't be mixing with foreigners, Isaac."

"But papa!" Isaac placed some various tools he was holding on the ground. "He isn't a foreigner – we both live in the United States of America."

"Isaac, you must remember who you are, and who that boy is." Isaac's father turned to Adam. "Well, go on boy, goodbye."

Adam whistled quietly, and moved on.

/

"You don't mean that you…" Laura began, grinning toothily.

Adam smiled enigmatically.

/

_Christmas in New York is a busy affair. As Christmas day draws near, last minute shopping is made as people try and get the gifts they need in order to have a sense of belonging to this time of the year that has become important to our society._

Christmas morning, and Adam Kendall strode down the stairs of his house. His mother was in the parlour, with a small fir tree in one corner, with parcels wrapped with elaborately decorated paper stacked and piled underneath it.

"Good morning mother!" Adam said, chipper.

"Oh…" Mrs Kendall seemed surprised at Adam's arrival. "Morning Adam."

Adam strode over to the tree, standing over the gifts and gazing at them with a thoughtful expression.

Mrs Kendall pulled him away. "Not until after you've had your breakfast, young man." Mrs Kendall smiled at Adams back, walking away from her. _Always trying something, that boy…_

Adam strode into the dining room. Since the help got Christmas off, Mrs Kendall cooked the meals – with or without Adam's help.

"Hello Father." Adam greeted Giles.

Giles, his face distracted in a newspaper, replied after a brief pause. "Oh, hello Adam. Happy Christmas."

Adam shrugged to himself. It was quite normal for Giles be distracted in the morning. Adam began serving himself. Giles put his newspaper away when Mrs Kendall entered the dining room.

Giles, after taking a few mouthfuls, complimented his wife on the quality of her cooking, and Adam, after doing likewise, made mention of the Christmas dinner.

"Father, do you have any last minute requests for dinner?"

"Requests?" Giles asked, quite surprised at the fact Adam had asked the question. "What do you mean, Adam?"

"Well, when we're cooking I just thought…"

"You? Cooking!" And Giles burst into a stomach-churning-side-splitting roar of continual laughter.

Adam did not find the humour in the situation.

"Adam…you…can…barely…stand…see…over…benchtop."

"I have ways…"

"Besides….cooking…work…woman's…kitchen…business."

"Isaac's father owns a restaurant and Isaac himself…"

"Adam, they cook for a living." Giles reminded his son, gazing over at him. "I don't think I need remind you about what I have told you…"

"Oh, that's absolute nonsense, father, and you must know it."

"Don't speak to your father that way!"

"Adam, listen to me. Isaac has his people, and you have yours. You're only asking for trouble associating with him – and his parents have made their feelings known on the matter as well. We leave them alone, and they leave us alone. Now, no arguments." Giles commanded to forestall Adam's disagreement. "I don't wanting seeing that boy again, Adam. And no more of this cooking nonsense…"

/

"Truly a great man!" Caroline said as she peeked her nose into the conversation.

"Your relationship with your father seemed to be very unusual, Adam. One moment he seemed extremely proud, the next – you were at loggerheads. How was this?" Almanzo asked.

"Well, my father was very easy man to get along with as long as what you did did not interfere or follow a different path from his plans or ideals. He wasn't severely prejudiced against a race or belief – he was just interested in upholding the status quo. The Kendalls were in their little group, the Cohens in another, and those groups should not mix."

"So, that's why no one liked you." Almanzo mused

"If life is going well, people rarely appreciate the ones who 'rock the boat', 'making waves'. Being quite a…city slicker, as Charles would describe it…"

"Took the words right out of my mouth, sonny."

"I was a part of the upper-class. My mother had expensive tastes - but with my father's talent, that was never an issue that needed reeling in – but it meant that I grew up with a lower desire for material objects – for some strange reason, being surrounded by trinkets and toys meant that unlike you, Hester Sue, I didn't really want anything, and if I did, the feeling if I got it would have been emotionally muted, comparatively speaking."

/

After breakfast, Adam departed to his room. When he returned, he found his mother alone in the parlour.

"Adam. Your father has gone out for a while. He says to open your presents presently"

Adam, wishing to offer an olive branch after the events at breakfast, was disappointed, but sat and opened his presents quite calmly.

Although he received a number of gifts, none of them gave Adam any sense of excitement.

"You don't like it, Adam?" Mrs Kendall asked as she observed his less-than-thrilled reaction to one of her gifts to him.

"It's good, Mom, thank you."

Mrs Kendall shrugged. Adam showed excitement quite rarely around Christmas, which was quite odd, but it was Adamish.

Adam continued to fiddle around with his toys. He already had a lot of them packed away – too many to know what to do with them.

Once again, Adam found himself wishing that he could spend time with his Father rather than receive so many gifts. Adam briefly wondered whether his Father was working now to help pay for the very toys that sat in front of Adam.

After a few hours of waiting, Giles Kendall returned. Dinner was a rather subdued affair, but Giles seemed to accept Adam's overtures for peace.

"Do you like your train set, son?" Giles asked.

"Yes, thank you, father."

"Now come on, that doesn't sound very enthusiastic. Come on Adam, what's the matter?"

"Well, father, I don't mean to sound ungrateful, but I would rather spend time with you than receive so many gifts."

/

"What happened next, Adam?" Laura asked.

"Well, my father took my request to heart. One week later, he took me fishing…


	49. Adam and Mary suffer from Insomnia

**Adam and Mary suffer from insomnia**

It was way past their bedtime – but with Adam Kendall and his newly wedded wife Mary forced to shake the dust from all the bedding in the entire Winoka Academy for the Blind, there was good reason for it to be.

And so, after washing up and changing into nightclothes, Mister and Missus Kendall were exhausted and wishing for nothing more than collapsing into bed and snoozing the rest of the night away.

But events had been conspiring to deny them this chance, a sequence that would reach a zenith soon after.

Adam Kendall strode into the Kendall room after his wife. Mary seemed a little nervous, but then again, so was he.

And, oh brother, did they have reason to be!

"Do you realise what we've done, Mary?" Adam asked in a hushed whisper.

"Other than get married?" Mary replied. "We've exhausted ourselves with all that dusting."

Mary stifled down a yawn.

"Yes, but do you know what we haven't done? We haven't taken our sides, Mary!"

"I'm pretty sure I've still got mine." Mary replied, feeling her sides to be certain she wasn't pancaked.

"Would you like me to check yours?" Mary asked.

"Yes, definitely. But that's not the point." Adam told her resolutely.

"Yeah, you've still got them, Husband. And, what is the point."

"The point is, darling Mary that quite simply we have no idea which side of the bed is yours, and which is mine."

"Oh dear me!" Mary replied, covering her mouth which was widening with shock.

"My sentiments precisely my beautiful colleague."

"Well Adam, if it helps, it doesn't bother me which side of the bed I sleep in…"

"It doesn't bother me either, Mary."

"Which side do you want?" Mary asked.

"Doesn't matter, which side do you want?" Adam replied.

"Doesn't bother me…" Mary told him. "Which is why I asked you."

"This is getting us nowhere…" Adam said.

/

A few blocks away…

Charles Ingalls snoozed on his rather less-comfortable than normal bed. He was awoken by his wife Caroline.

"Caroline, stop…stop sniffling in my ear!"

"I'm sorry Charles," said Caroline, her face right upon Charles's right ear. "I'm just so happy!" Caroline let another outbreak of crying out.

"Then for goodness sakes woman, learn to laugh. BWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Oh, Charles." Caroline said, gently backhanding Charles's chest.

"Bwehehehehehehe!" Charles replied.

"Just think Charles, our daughter…A married woman." Caroline smiled.

Charles thought about that…

"Mary seemed so happy today. And to think I once thought it would never happen." Fresh liquid welled up from Caroline's tear ducts.

Charles lay still, holding his wife while she composed herself. Charles knew it was natural for Caroline to get emotional, and although he didn't show it, he was also have strong, gruff, manly feelings towards a young chick leaving the nest to flutter her wings.

Charles allowed himself a fond smile.

"Do you think Mary's okay?" Caroline asked anxiously. "I'm sure Adam will be great to her, but I know she'll be nervous…Her first night as a married woman – now I knew you'd be good, Charles, but I was a little frightened – but it turned out okay. Do you remember our first night together, Charles?"

The grin on Charles Ingalls's face slid off as Caroline yapped away. Charles wrenched the covers off himself furiously.

"Charles, where are you going?" Caroline asked, as Charles half-dressed himself.

"I'm going to the Blind School. And when I'm there I'm going to beat Adam Kendall to within a picometre of his life!"

And leaving Caroline shaking her head, Charles stormed off…

/

Charles Ingalls repeatedly smashed his fist into the front door of the Blind School.

"Come out, Kendall, and die like a man!" Charles blustered, increasing the frequency of his frenzied banging.

The door swung open, and Charles charged in.

"Mister Ingalls, what is all the racket for?" Mr Ames asked.

"Where's Adam Kendall?" Charles demanded. "Never mind, I'll find him myself."

Charles darted past Mr Ames, and charged around the school, stomping and banging and clattering. Susan Goodspeed, hearing the infernal racket, sat up in bed, and when Mr Ames went past her room, he paused.

"Mr Ames, is anything the matter?" Susan asked, correctly assuming the identity of the man.

"It's just Mr Ingalls, Susan. He's suffering from some sort of protect-daughter syndrome."

"Well, I hope he's cured soon." Susan began darkly. "Or else I might just take it in mind to cure him myself. Permanently." Susan raised her voice so Charles could hear her, but Charles had far more pressing concerns on his mind than death threats from a flower-girl.

Charles at last came to the closed door of the Kendall room. Nose twisted in fury, Charles prepared to charge in and rip Adam and his rotten feeling fingers out of bed and maybe toss him out the window. Gruhuhuhuhuhuhuhu!

Mr Ames arrived just in the nick of time to seize Charles around the middle before he could act on his plan.

"Mister Ingalls, get a grip on yourself!" Mr Ames told him, as Charles flailed around violently. "You don't barge into a newlyweds' bedroom!"

Charles widened his eyes.

"It is not done!" Mr Ames finished.

Charles began to wrench himself free when another, girly set of hands grabbed him.

"Get him!" Susan cried, and dozens of hands seized onto whatever part of clothing or body they could reach, and began to drag Charles away from the door.

The door opened, and Adam Kendall stood in the opening. "Is everything alright out there?" Adam asked.

"Everything's okay, Adam." Mr Ames assured him. "You and Mary have a good night."

Adam didn't look too sure, but didn't press the issue. "Alright then, goodnight Mr Ames."

Charles regained his voice as he stared up at the daughter-defiling, suited-slicker, Mary-marrying man.

"Everything's alright here! It's what's happening in there that is _not alright!_" Charles declared, but Adam didn't hear a word, as Thomas sat on Charles's face as he spoke.

Adam closed the door, and Charles renewed his struggles with vigour. Susan and the students let him go at the front door.

"Mister Ingalls." Susan panted, as Charles prepared for another attempt to barge into the Kendall room. "Do you really want to know what's going on in there?"

Everybody seemed to be waiting for an answer. Charles just gulped and retreated out the door. Upon careful thought, Charles realised that were some things he really didn't want to know.

Susan and the students went back to bed.

As for Adam and Mary, they managed to get to sleep at last. They just 'fell into place'.


	50. Chuckie Cottontail

**Chuckie Cottontail**

"Bandit!" Laura poked her head out the front door of Cottage Ingalls early one morning. "BANDIT!"

Bandit did not come running up, leaping on Laura and licking her nose, so Laura, wrinkling her face, retreated inside.

Since Caroline had just given birth to Grace Ingalls, Mary was doing the cooking. And Laura wanted to palm off her breakfast to Bandit, and now, because of his lack of presence, she could not.

Charles and Carrie had lesser problems with eating Mary's palatable, if not delectable dishes. With Mary filling in for Mrs Simms, Laura took Carrie along with Mary to school.

After a day of lessons – interspaced with a lunch for Laura prepared by Mary, Laura returned home.

"Bandit!" Laura bellowed after doing her afternoon chores. "Where art thou?"

"Where art thou?" Mary asked.

"We're doing Ye Olde English in school.'

"No we're not."

"Yes we are!"

"No we're not. I should know, I'm the teacher."

"Darn it!" Laura conceded, throwing down a metaphorical towel.

"BWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Charles Ingalls put his two cents in.

Mary rolled her eyes and continued inside, intended on grading papers and preparing lessons in a teacherly fashion.

"Come hither thou mangy mutt!" Laura commanded. Bandit did not comply.

"Pa, have you seen Bandit?" Laura asked.

"No, I can't say I have, Half- Pint. At least, I can't say I have today, because I saw him yesterday. And I'm pretty sure I saw him the day before that. And the day before that. There would be some days I didn't see him, I'm sure, but I can't recollect the occasions off hand." Charles started to count his fingers to calculate days when he didn't see Bandit.

"Err, thanks Pa." Laura said. "I'm sure I'll find him."

But Laura searched all afternoon, all around the Ingalls farm, with no success.

And so, Laura, cloaked in a dirty dress and muddy boots, trudged to the front door of the Ingalls home.

"Don't dirty the floor!" Mary told her, in a voice that sounded like a screech to Laura.

"Alright little Miss Bossy Teacher!" Laura responded, but trudged off to the creek to wash her boots and returned to ask Mary for a change of clothes, then went into the barn to change.

The next day, a similar tale occurred. Charles, upon hearing this, was filled with sympathy which Laura plotted to take advantage of.

"Pa?" Laura asked that evening.

"Yes Half-Pint?"

"Err, you know I haven't been able to find Bandit, and I've searched for two afternoons already."

"Ah, he's fine Laura. Probably bumped into a hedgehog. Or a skunk." Charles interrupted. "Hehehehehehe!"

"Err…well, what I wanted to ask you Pa, is whether I can restart the firm of Garvey and Ingalls. I've spoken to Andy, and he'll help me look if you and his Pa agree that we can."

Charles comically froze in the act of raising his coffee cup to his lips.

Mary looked up from scratching notes on the papers.

"Please Pa?" Laura begged.

Charles looked at Mary, begging for her support and guidance, but Mary, disguising a small smile, merely lowered her head again and continued on with her work.

"Pleeease?"

Charles sighed. "Alright." Charles conceded, and Laura leapt out of her chair. "But just look! Don't do anything if you find him stuck up a tree or something."

Mary looked up again, her thoughtful face plainly thinking of the unlikeliness of such an occurrence.

"Sure Pa!" Laura said, embracing her father in joyous gratitude. Charles gingerly returned the embrace, while rolling his eyes up, looking at the fringe of his brown hair.

'_This isn't going to end well.' _Mary thought to herself.

The next day, the momentous occasion that was the return of the firm of Ingalls and Garvey was met with – not a lot of fanfare. Andy and Laura split up and searched all around the town – and since it was Saturday, they had plenty of time. By mid-afternoon, the two had joined together again, as they had decided to do so when they had exhausted searching the area in close proximity to the town of Walnut Grove, and began to search further afield.

But Andy had to go home to help Jonathon with something…

"PA!" Laura bellowed. "I've found Bandit!"

Charles braced himself for a cheek-wetting barrage of dog slobber.

It never came. "Well, where is he?" Charles asked.

"I saw him over by the thicket near the woods, Pa, but I couldn't get near him!" Laura began dramatically. "Because there was a pack of vicious, howling dogs surrounding him!"

"They must have taken Bandit prisoner!" Charles declared. "He's probably there, wounded and in terrible agony! I must do something!"

Upon this dramatic proclamation, Charles charged inside, with Laura hot on his heels.

Mary, innocently minding her own business, wondered what Charles needed a firearm for, as she asked when she saw her father wrench his rifle off its wall mount.

"Is everything okay, Pa?"

Mary's words seemed to have a calming effect on Charles. He replaced his rifle, while Laura and Mary's eager eyes watched for his next move.

"No…No, there is no immediate danger. Violence is not the answer." Charles climbed the ladder into the loft, muttering to himself.

He sat himself, posed guru style, up on the ladder-less side of the loft.

After minutes of contemplation, Charles leapt up.

"Eureka!" Charles cried, leaping over the banister, landing on the floor below with a terrific thud that sent baby Grace howling with wails of distress.

"What's he got?" Laura asked.

"Search me." Mary replied.

Charles returned in about an hour.

"Gather around!" Charles commanded Laura and Carrie, who eagerly awaited Charles's instructions. Mary continued with her own studies for her upcoming teachers' examination.

Charles, standing in front of – or behind the, depending on your perspective, of the closed front door of Cottage Ingalls, told Laura, Carrie, and by extension Mary of all his plan.

"Do you not see the simplistic genius of my plan?" Charles asked.

"Err, could you run that by us one more time?" Laura said.

"Alright, we all put on these costumes." Charles held up the bundles he was holding. "And then we lure the dogs away from Bandit, and then one of us darts in and rescues him. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Charles told her.

"Hmm, good plan Pa," Laura said, impressed. "But Carrie – she's pretty useless. I want someone with sense backing me up – someone other than you, Pa, of course."

"Yes, I see what you mean." Charles said. "Oh, don't worry Carrie, we still have use for you." Charles assured his second-youngest daughter. "You'll make excellent bait. But who could we use as our competent ally?" Charles wondered.

Six eyes all looked at an innocent, bespectacled face, who had been minding her own business up until then.

Mary became aware of all the looking, grinning, bothering faces staring at her.

When she turned her head, she saw, for the first time, the costumes she was expected to wear, and Mary was filled with a sense of terror.

"I'm not putting those things on!" Mary cried in righteous outrage.

"Mary…" Charles said in a fatherly manner. "Do it for Bandit!"

"No!"

"Why not?"

"Because that thing is ghastly!"

"Mary…" Charles said, smirking as he gave her a final warning.

"Pa, you know I'd do anything reasonable for you." Mary told him, and returned to her work, clearly showing Charles her opinion of the reasonableness of his plan.

That didn't last long, as Mary found herself unable to continue.

"Pa! Give me back my glasses!" Mary leapt up from her seat, while Charles leapt around, and charged and pranced around the fireplace, repeatedly chanting "I shan't, I shan't, I shan't!"

To avoid the reawakening of Grace, whom an exhausted Caroline had only just managed to settle down, Mary surrendered.

"Fine Pa, I'll help."

Charles smirked victoriously at his middle daughters.

/

"Okay." Charles said, rehashing the plan one last time as he, Mary, Laura and Carrie sheltered behind a gentle swell of dirt overlooking the den of dogs. "Let's go over this one more time."

"I feel so stupid." Said one of his daughters, fingering her attached, elongated, synthetic rabbit's ears. It was Mary, naturally.

"Alright, got it!" Laura said, and with that, herself, Carrie and Charles charged out from their hiding spot.

The dogs soon spotted them, and Carrie, screaming all the way, managed to climb up a tree, but not before Mary was forced to leap out of her hiding place to attempt a rescue.

Charles and Laura continued on, dressed as rabbits too, overshooting the place in the thicket where Bandit lay.

Which left Mary to complete the mission.

She darted into the thickest thicket of all, and hearing whimpers, investigated further. She was almost at the source of sound when she heard a low growling from behind her.

Mary spun on her heels as a large dog, snarling and gnashing, leapt through the air towards her.

It let out a piteous howl as a forked branch's inside of the fork connected with its neck, sending the beast flying in another direction.

Mary turned her head to look for her saviour, expecting Chuckie Cottontail to emerge victoriously.

A stranger walked straight past Mary as if she wasn't there, and bent down next to the dog he had pinned to the ground.

"I'm always hitting the wrong thing." The stranger admitting, shaking his handsome head. "Oh well, there you go fellow." He said, releasing the beast, who whimpered and did not renew his attempt to attack Mary.

The stranger walked on, leaving Mary quite puzzled and grateful.

"Mary? Are you okay?" Laura asked.

"Of course she's okay! Charles Ingalls to the rescue once more!"

"I'm fine. And I think I've found Bandit."

Mary pushed open a dense brush. Charles and his three daughters peered inside.

"Why that corned beef fed Casanova!" Charles said, surveying Bandit and his little Banditos.


	51. Carrie Ingalls hits the high note

**Carrie Ingalls hits the high note.**

Carrie Ingalls was being boring and ignored, as usual. Carrie, with her fragile psyche being stretched to breaking point, resolved herself to gain an attention fix. But Carrie, not blessed with natural brilliance, wondered how to go about doing that.

"I wonder how to go about doing that…" Carrie mused to herself.

"I have the solution!" A voice cried from the other side of the wall. Of course, it wasn't referring to Carrie's problem, when has Carrie let the barrier between reality and fantasy ever stop her?

Carrie left the room and knocked on the door to the adjacent room.

"Come in." the familiar voice of Adam Kendall answered. Carrie was gladdened, as she knew that Adam Kendall makes everything more awesome.

"Ah, Carrie What brings you to my inner sanctum."

"Err…I want attention." Carrie began to say. "From more people than just you." Carrie added.

Adam frowned, then relaxed and nodded. "Say no more, esteemed Sister-in-law, for I have the answer!"

Adam and Carrie stood in the area outside Mr Edwards' old house. His pink and purple old house. Luckily for Adam, he couldn't see it.

Adam got to work, constructing away with Carrie's confused assistance.

After a long and very taxing afternoon, Adam and Carrie went their separate ways. Adam had given Carrie her instructions. She would go about her normal, uneventful business as usual for the next few days.

Skeerape!

Skeerape!

Skeerape!

Mary Kendall loved her husband, and tolerated his unusual habits. However, fellow faculty member Hester Sue Terhoun was not limited by the same emotional shackle.

"Adam Kendall!" Hester Sue yelled across the school, correctly deducing the source of the racket. "What is that infernal noise you're keeping me up with?"

"Just got an axe to grind, Hester Sue." Adam replied, and returned to his scraping. Mary, lying awake next to him, sent her mind into overdrive wondering exactly what her husband needed a sharped axe for.

Adam slipped out into the morning mist. Charles, over at the Ingalls, saw Adam's silhouette in the mist near a stream, and ran screaming to Reverend Alden about ghosts. Alden whacked him over the head with a bible and sent him to Doctor Baker. Doctor Baker thumped him with a stethoscope and sent him to Eliza Jane. Eliza Jane poked him with pointing stick and sent him to Caroline. Caroline fed him and sent him to work.

For the next few days, breakfast at the blind school was a rather more orderly affair, as Adam was nowhere to be seen. Of course, to his wife and students, this was nothing new.

Hester Sue glared at her immature colleagues who did not let their sightlessness stop them from eyeing each other. Hester Sue felt like throwing up, though she was unsure whether it was due to the Kendalls' cooking or the Kendalls' flirting. Since Adam was back for breakfast, clearly his scheming had reached a new step.

Carrie waited at the spot at the time Adam had asked. Carrie waited. And waited. As the seconds stretched into minutes, Carrie was severely agitated. _ Where was her adoring public? _ The minutes stretched into an hour. Carrie was frightened, tired and hungry. Adam had failed her.

Carrie looked up, and her heart nearly stopped with fright. A great green dragon was bearing down on the tiny glasshouse around her. The Dragon dived and reared, its great outstretched claws ripped into the dirt just outside the glasshouse. Carrie screamed in utter terror. The Dragon flapped away, and Carrie thought about making a mad dash for safety when she saw the dragon reappear. The Dragon dived and as it got closer, fire began to stream out of its gaping maw. Carrie buried her face in her hands, screaming hysterically.

Suddenly the glass shattered, showing Carrie in shards of broken glass. Carrie looked up. The Dragon was burning to a crisp on the ground and people were running from far and wide, responding to Carrie's screams. By time they got there, all that was left of the dragon was a pile of ash.

Doctor Baker finished patching Carrie up. Her story about a dragon was quite fantastic, and as Charles said, Carrie had quite a vivid imagination. But a dragon? Doctor Baker, in his professional opinion, could only scoff at the very thought (he didn't share that thought with Carrie, who was now the talk of the town).

All around, people were wondering whether Adam was or was not involved. The man in question was only too happy to tell his rather baffled wife.

"Of course it was me, Mary." Adam answered straightforwardly.

"Yes, but was it really you or just Carrie's imagination of you?"

Mary mulled the question over in silence, her back pressed into Adam's.

Adam rolled over. "This Adam fellow seems to be quite an interesting chap, don't you think, Mary." Adam asked playfully.

"Goodnight Adam." Mary replied smiling,

That's all folks!


End file.
